


Work wife

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All types of ABO sex, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And it's not about Ben or Rey, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, But no underage sex, Complete, Discussion of underaged girls possibly having sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind the Tags, Office Sex, Omega Finn, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Palatine is ugly, Rough Sex, Smut, Snoke is even worse, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lot of swearing, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: Uneducated Omegas have very few good job prospects and Rey is running out of options. The First Order Work Wife program seems too good to be true. Great benefits, customized high end suppressants and a huge paycheck?There must be a catch. Rey signs her name on the contract with her fingers crossed for a nice, docile Alpha.Kylo Ren is the Alpha Work Spouse of her worst nightmares. He smells delicious but acts like a rude toddler around her.  Will they ever make peace or will this become an all out war?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Finn, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1018
Kudos: 1534





	1. An enjoyable job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/gifts).



> Well, here I am posting a new story.
> 
> Please, read the tags. This is an ABO. So, some rules in this universe can startle you. Alphas and Omegas are special because of their biology, so some rules that are okay for them can not be suitable for our real world.
> 
> Keep it in mind, just in case ;)
> 
> I thank my darling ZiaLisa for her help with this story! Have fun!

**Chapter 1.**

**An enjoyable job.**

"How is getting paid for sexual services NOT sex work?" Rey rolled her eyes for the hundredth time today. "Don't get me wrong, but... This is kinda weird... It's like... Like they are objectifying us, Finn! Like we are nothing more than our designation!" 

Finn Storm, her best friend and one of the best people in the world, according to Rey and himself, rolled his eyes.

"Babe," he huffed. "We've discussed it a million times already! You can just turn around and walk away, you don't have to do it!"

"I know, but..."

"No buts, Rey!" Finn sounded annoyed now. "Either walk away right now or shut up and let's go sign your contract. After all," he sighed. "I am a work husband, and you are kinda offending me!"

"Yes, but your Alpha is your... boyfriend!" 

"Shh!" Finn looked around, bewildered. "Rey, never mention it! NEVER, Rey! I would get fired if anyone knew!"

"Fine, fine!"

She stopped, looking at her feet. Was she really doing the right thing now?

It was complicated enough to be an Omega in this world. Especially to be  _ a woman _ and an Omega.

On paper, everyone was equal. Men and women. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas... But in fact, Alphas always got the best positions and were somehow more... respected. Betas were mostly average, and Omegas... Well...

She could have at least been a male Omega, for fuck's sake! Men Omegas sometimes got great jobs after all! 

Rey had never thought that she was worth very much. After growing up in an orphanage, she managed to find her place in life and meet friends, but she... wasn't much. She hadn't gone to college. Rey was patient and very  meticulous , so she managed to get a job as a secretary in a small Auto repair-shop run by an ugly bastard of a Beta, called Unkar Plutt. She'd spent several years working for him for the tiniest salary possible until Finn persuaded her to quit. 

She had hesitated at first, but it was a great idea. Rey hadn't felt this free in her entire life. 

However, money was an issue, and the job-market situation didn't help.  _ Rey's _ money had run low, and she was getting desperate, unable to find a new place to work. She was just about to crawl back to Plutt and ask him to take her back when Finn, Rey's best Omega friend, finally told her about  _ his _ job.

Rey had heard about work-spouses. The Omegas that were assigned to Alphas in large companies to tame the Alpha's wild-tempers. Omegas' scents soothed their wild urges if an Omega was appropriately chosen. That's why so many blood tests were performed before a person of Rey's designation was assigned to anybody. 

Sex wasn't obligatory. But had an Alpha required it then an Omega had to provide it according to the contract. Work wives were present at important business meetings too and if an Alpha had an issue with aggression, then the Omega had to be there to soothe him.

"Tell me again, what am I supposed to do if my Alpha," Rey cringed at her choice of words. "Is at a meeting and angry?"

"All you have to do is sit on his lap and let him suck your gland," Finn grinned. "Or just sniff it. Trust me, you'll enjoy it!"

"Gross..." Rey murmured.

She had always tried to avoid Alphas. They were too big, too massive, and too dominant. Rey always felt vulnerable around them. 

Actually, she felt vulnerable in general. Being abandoned as a toddler, she had never had anyone to protect her. Despite her brave facade, Rey always thought that the world was a scary, cruel place. Not that she had ever told that to anyone.

Anyway, the moment she had presented, she had used all the benefits that the State provided to people of her designation and got a prescription for the strongest suppressants possible. She had never wanted to be with an Alpha. And yet here she was...

"And if they have a rut, I have to give them..."

"'Access to your body', yes," Finn made air quotes, referring to the contract about which he'd told her so much. "But honestly, Rey... It's our biology! If an Alpha wants you, you will most probably want him back... at least a little bit. This will be enjoyable! And if you don't - you'll simply lose this job," he grinned. "No fines or anything! It's a win-win situation!"

Rey growled. She still didn't know how it was different from an escort job, and it must have reflected on her face.

"You know what? Fine, Rey!" Finn exclaimed. "I am honestly tired of you! You don't want it - you shouldn’t work here!"

With that, he turned on his heels and marched away from her.

Rey closed her eyes, desperately.

Finn had been working as a work husband for "The First Order Inc." for three years now. He was assigned to an Alpha on his first day. Armitage Hux was a massive ginger man, whom Rey only saw in photos. What had started as a working-agreement had in years turned into deep affection and then into a secret relationship. At least, according to Finn. Rey had neither met Hux in person, nor seen the two of them together. An official relationship between a work-spouse and their Alphas was forbidden because no one wanted to pay anyone for just... dating their employees. That's why Finn and Armitage kept theirs a secret. Rey had never seen Armitage Hux. What she had seen, however, was Finn's fast-improving living conditions.

They said that work-spouses were paid VERY well.

And, honestly, in their world, it wasn't even shameful to be paid for such a job. If you didn't mention the smirks of Betas coming in your directions, of course. But they couldn't understand biology. They couldn't understand the balance between Alphas and Omegas. Good thing that that balance was protected by law. And if an Omega wanted to get paid for helping Alphas the best way they could - it was their right.

And Rey had almost no money left.

"Finn, wait!!!" she yelled, chasing after her friend.

***

"What?!" Kylo looked at the contract in front of him.

"You are getting a work wife, my boy," Alistair Snoke's voice sounded calm, as Kylo always remembered it. "The upcoming busy season will be tough, and you will be fighting for a contract that you can't afford to lose," his boss and mentor sounded stern now, and, as always, Kylo sobered up a bit, tensing.

He needed, however, to stop his hands trembling from rage.

_ What the flying fuck?! _

"The First Order" had a lot of work-spouses working for the company. It was alright for an Alpha to use their services, biology, and everything.

But not for Kylo.

He always thought himself better than every other Alpha in the company. He  _ was _ the best. The strongest. The most valuable employee. 

Honestly, he despised those weak morons, who needed Omegas to balance themselves. Mr. Snoke, an Alpha, whom Kylo respected enormously, the  _ only man,  _ in fact, whom Kylo respected, had told him several times that he was better, not using Omegas. That it showed him as stronger than everyone else. 

Kylo had been so proud.

And now - here he was, sitting at the table and looking at the contract in front of him.

The contract that would tie him to a work wife for at least until the end of the busy season.

_ WHAT! THE! FUCK?! _

"Next week we are having an important meeting with a company that could give us the most expensive contract in the history of 'The First Order', boy," Snoke frowned. "You can't fail."

"I won't fail you!"

"Quiet!"

Sometimes, Kylo was too bold and was forgetting himself. Snoke didn't like it. Kylo swore under his breath, nodding.

"I am sorry, Mr. Snoke."

"This is exactly why you need a work wife, Kylo," Snoke sighed.

"I can manage, sir."

"Not. This. COMPANY!"

Kylo froze. Snoke was furious now, and Kylo realized that he was losing.

"Honestly, boy, your disrespect concerns me greatly. Do you doubt my opinion, Kylo?"

"No, sir..."

"Then don't give me that impression!"

The younger man took a deep breath, falling quiet.

"After all, Armitage Hux can do it instead of you."

Kylo looked up.

_ Not. Him! _

"I will do it, Mr. Snoke," he murmured.

"Excellent!" Snoke smiled pleasantly and then added. "Don't disappoint me, Kylo."

"I will not."

"Here's the contract then," Snoke pushed the papers towards him. "Sign it, and go to the nurse now."

This time, Kylo followed the order.

"Mr. Snoke, what company are we talking about?" he asked, frowning, stopping by the door.

Snoke didn’t even look up.

"Falcon Industries," he answered casually, returning to the papers he had been working on before his meeting with Kylo, dismissing him.

"You can go," he said.

Kylo had to master all his willpower to stand up and leave the office. 

_ "Falcon Industries"...  _

He wanted to kill!

***

"He... Has to provide me... with food?" Rey frowned at the papers in her hands. "And buy me clothes?"

"In case you stay with him - your Alpha is obliged to feed you. If you spend time at your apartment - the company pays you for the food. And in case there's an event that you have to attend, it's up to him to tell you what to wear. The company is paying for it. You will have to also look after your health, Rey. You'll be examined weakly, and so will your Alpha. They will be checking everything - from simple colds to HIV-status and pregnancy."

"I could get pregnant?!"

"No, you can't," Finn shook his head. "You'll get a depo-shot, and you will be taking them religiously, Rey! In the event that you get pregnan t  because you forgot to take it - the company won't be responsible for it."

"And if I do get pregnant, taking them... religiously?"

"That has never happened before, but if you do - the company will be obliged to pay you child support till your kid is 18, and then you'll be getting a monthly stipend for the rest of your days... Basically, that's why it has never happened before."

"And what if Alpha tries to mate me?"

"Your Alpha will be getting a special shot every three days that will be disabling his saliva."

"What?!"

"Even if he bites you - he won't mate you. And the company will pay for any cosmetology operations that will be required to hide the scar."

"Can they do it?! Disable his saliva, I mean?"

"Sure," Finn grinned. "Everything is possible if you have money, Rey."

She gulped nervously.

"It says that I am obliged to stay in the Alpha's apartment during the busy season. What is... a busy season?"

"Oh, that is the period that is going on... now," Finn smirked. "From October till late April, the business is extremely active, and the Alphas are under a lot of stress. And when they are under a lot of stress, they require... their work-spouses."

"24/7?!"

"Basically," Finn shrugged. "But you will be paid extra money for that."

Rey chewed her lower lip.

"What about my suppressants?"

"You'll be getting new ones. Actually, those are far better than what you are using, Rey. They are milder, and will be designed specifically for you and your Alpha, allowing him to scent you while others can't."

"Unbelievable..."

"Babe, you're wasting my time," Finn sighed.

She didn't answer. Instead of that, Rey looked up to see a ginger man standing on the threshold of the room where she and Finn were sitting. The man was an Alpha. He was handsome, tall, and broad-shouldered.

This man didn't look kind.

Finn turned around, following Rey's gaze.

"Oh, Arm... Mr. Hux!" he exclaimed, standing up from his chair.

So that was Hux! Rey wanted to smile, but the Alpha paid her a glance cold enough to freeze the Atlantic ocean.

"What are you doing here, Storm?" Armitage hissed, and Rey pulled back, surprised by his tone.

He sounded damn rude.

"I was just showing our new employee what to do with her contract."

"As far as I know, she simply has to sign it. And if she doesn't know how, I am not sure she's suitable for this job. Or for any job for that matter. Be in my office in ten minutes," with that, Hux turned around and left, not saying goodbye, and another person appeared on the threshold. A woman. An Omega.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" she purred, looking at Finn and Rey. "Whom did you bring here, Storm?"

The woman was quite good-looking. Moreover, she looked... polished. As if her primary duty was to pamper herself up every day.

"Bazine, this is Rey Niima, our new employee," Finn murmured, still looking at Hux's distancing back. "Rey, this is Bazine Netal, a work wife for 'The First Order.'"

"God, Storm, where did you find her?" Bazine huffed, looking at Rey. "This company is no place for trash."

With that, the woman smirked and walked away, not saying another word to either of them. Rey's mouth fell onto the floor, and she was at a fucking loss for words.

Finn wasn't still looking at her.

"What the flying fuck?!" Rey exclaimed, pulling him back from his trance. "What... Who... THE HELL, FINN?!"

Her Omega friend smiled uncomfortably.

"Sorry about that," he murmured. "Just don't pay her any attention."

"What the hell?!"

"Rey," Finn covered her clenched fist on the table with his palm. "Do you remember how you doubted if work-spouses were kind of like an escort?"

Rey's nostrils flared, enraged by Bazine, making Finn laugh.

"Well, work-spouses are not, but Bazine Netal is," he explained, apologetically. "She is chasing after every powerful Alpha in the company. Lots of them pick her as their date for various galas, but I guess that her reputation is running ahead of her now, so she's not as requested as she used to be."

"A reputation of a bitch incarnate?!"

"More of a whore incarnate," Finn rubbed his temples. "They say that she wants to make an Alpha impregnate her, but doesn't know how," Rey huffed, and Finn shrugged. "Well, she's still popular. She is a very competent companion for galas and business meetings where they need to show an Omega off, ya know..."

"I do  _ not _ know," Rey murmured. 

"Whatever," Finn rolled his eyes. "The one she's trying to get will never pick her up anyway."

"Who's she trying to get?"

"Oh, don't mention it," Finn waved her off.

"Oh, don't give me that shit!" Rey smacked her friend. "I am about to sign a contract that will put me into an apartment with a man I don't even know! Just fucking answer my question!"

"She wants Kylo Ren."

The name didn't sound familiar to Rey.

"Whom?"

"Kylo Ren!" Finn repeated, annoyed. "Snoke's - and Alistar Snoke is the head of this company in case you don't remember, Rey - second in command."

"Why can't she get him?" Rey raised her brow. "Is he into boys?"

"He isn't into anyone, Rey, and he is evil incarnate. A living nightmare! He doesn't take work wives. Or work husbands. They say - and I agree - that he simply hates people. Like every single one of us!"

"He can't be that bad," Rey laughed, but her laughter faded quickly as she watched Finn considering her with a dark gaze.

"Trust me, Rey... He is even worse..."

Rey shut her mouth and gulped, watching her best friend.

"Anyway," Finn finally smiled lightly. "Don't think about it! Kylo Ren is never taking a work wife, and most of the time, he doesn’t even notice us. You'll be fine."

"I... I hope so..."

Surprisingly, Finn's words didn't make Rey feel better.

Then, she looked up at him.

"Um... Finn?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? Is... Hux mad at you for some reason?"

"Oh, don't mention it," Finn smiled, but his smile seemed forced. "It is all... a facade..."

Rey smiled back, not really believing her friend for some reason. It was neither the time nor the place for this conversation anyway. She'd get some gin and tonic later and make Finn drunk enough to tell her the story. 

Right now, she had other things to do.

"Okay..." she sighed. "Last thing I want to know before I sign anything."

"Hm... My greedy little Omega friend is willing to talk money?" Finn winked.

"I am willing to look at the line in the contract where my salary is mentioned," Rey grumbled.

"Oh, honey, here you go," Finn handed her a closed envelope. "I told Gwen from HR that I would be with you every step of the way, and she told me what to do," he explained. "I thought that you needed someone familiar to make this... leap of faith..."

Rey smiled, opening the envelope insecurely.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"It's more than you thought, isn't it?" Finn laughed.

"Shit... Finn... Oh, shit!!!"

With this amount of money, Rey would be able to live for three months without problems even if she only got a single check.

"How much do the Alphas earn here if I receive... this much?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, don't ever ask questions like that, babe," Finn smiled. "Just sign the contract and enjoy the moment.

  
  


After Rey had finally signed the contract, Finn walked her to the receptionist on the floor and left. He had to hurry up to get to Armitage, and Rey had some blood-tests ahead of beginning work.

Finn had told her that several days would pass until they found her a proper Alpha. Or, as they put it here until they found her an Alpha to whom she would be suitable enough.

Once again, Rey rolled her eyes. 

The receptionist led her to a laboratory where a nurse took some blood from her.

"Would you please sit here? We don't usually do it like this, but we need to check on something today."

"Is something wrong with me?" Rey asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, no, darling," an old Omega nurse with the tag that said "Maz" on her chest soothed her. "We are just looking for an Omega for a particular Alpha. His blood markers are unique, and we are trying to find a suitable work-spouse for him and checking everyone."

"Oh, I see," Rey nodded, not really seeing anything.

She was disturbed. There was a smell in the room that wouldn’t let her concentrate. 

It felt... divine...

"Are you having a special air... freshener... Or something?"

"Hm?" Maz looked up at her.

"Don't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Maz was looking at her, surprised.

"Oh... I must have imagined it," Rey waved her hand apologetically. "Don't mention it."

Maz considered her for a second and then nodded.

"I will be right back, Miss Niima," she smiled. "Just wait for me a bit."

Rey stayed in the room alone.

The smell in the air made the hair on her arms stand.

_ What the fuck?... _

She spent fifteen minutes, not moving, afraid that the smell would be gone.

_ This is ridiculous... S _ he though. And still...

"Miss Niima?" Maz's soft voice pulled Rey out of her trance.

Rey opened her eyes and looked at the old woman inquiringly.

"I think... I think that your job is starting today."

Before Rey could answer anything, the door to the room opened, and a man walked in.

He was so fucking tall...

He was an Alpha and had long hair and a regal aquiline nose. From her seat, Rey thought that he was twice her size.

She wasn’t able to examine him properly, because the moment he entered, the smell that had been in the room and held Rey captive intensified tenfolds...

It wasn't air freshener.

It was the man's scent.

Rey's eyes watered at the sensation. She couldn't take her eyes from the Alpha.

The man nailed her to the settee under her with his gaze.

His nostrils flared. His pupils dilated so wide that Rey could see it. This Alpha had the most beautiful honey-colored eyes.

Not thinking, she rose from the settee and walked up to the man, reaching for him.

It was the moment he growled.

_ What?!... _

Rey jumped back in surprise, realizing what she had just done.

"I... I'm..."

"Miss Niima, this is Mr. Kylo Ren," Maz introduced them, looking at Rey with curiosity. Your blood markers show that you have a perfect compatibility to be Mr. Ren's work wife," Maz's tirade gave Rey time to pull herself together. She looked up at Mr. Ren, hurt.

And then it hit her.

_ "He isn't into anyone, Rey. He is evil incarnate. A living nightmare! He doesn't take work wives. Or work husbands. They say - and I agree - that he simply hates people. Like every single one of us!" _

_ "He can't be that bad!"  _

_ "Trust me, Rey... He is even worse..." _

Finn's words sounded in her head on repeat now, and a cold shiver ran down Rey's spine.

_ You gotta be kidding me... _

She was a match for Kylo fucking Ren, devil incarnate, according to her best friend.

"Um... I..." she started.

"She isn't suitable," Ren turned to Maz, not letting Rey finish.

"On the contrary, Mr. Ren," the nurse raised her brow. "She is a perfect match. The only match, in fact. And considering Mr. Snoke's request..."

"Take her to HR and let them register her," Kylo growled, interrupting Maz and sounding furious.

After that, he turned on his heel and left. Rey remained standing in the center of the hospital room, not knowing what to do.

She felt fucking terrible.

Her first Alpha had just rudely refused her, but it wasn't what bothered her most. 

For some unknown reason, Rey was deeply hurt by her Alpha's rejection.

_ S _ he yelled at herself inwardly, catching her own thought. 

_ He's not "your Alpha" for fuck's sake! _

"My goodness," Maz murmured, looking at her. "You are reacting to him this way, and you are under a gallon of suppressants... Well, well..."

"There... There must be some mistake..." Rey mumbled. "I... I have to go."

"You'll lose your money and will never be able to get this job again," Maz tried to stop her.

"No... No... This was a mistake... I... I have to go!"

Suddenly, the Omega nurse grabbed Rey's hand. Surprisingly, this tiny woman had the tightest grip that had ever wrapped around Rey's wrist.

"Girl," Maz said firmly, making Rey freeze with the intensity of her gaze. "You are going to stay. End of story."

"But... But why?" Rey murmured, realizing that for some reason, she wanted to stay.

"Because everything happens for a reason. Stay here," with that Maz left the room once again, leaving Rey swimming in Mr. Ren's scent.

_ Kylo... His name is Kylo... _

His scent was everything. His scent was everything, and Rey knew that Kylo Ren hated her guts. 

"Miss Niima," a tall, gorgeous Alpha woman entered the room along with Maz. She was probably even taller than Kylo. Rey even forgot her soul pain for a second, looking at the woman from her feet up. It had probably taken her a minute to reach the Alpha's face. "I am Gwendoline Phasma, head of the work-spouses department of the 'First Order' HR. Please follow me. You'll have to give the driver your home address and the keys for your apartment."

"W... Why?" Rey's mouth was dry for some reason.

"You'll be moving in with Mr. Ren today..."

_ "The Omega is obliged to stay in the Alpha's apartment during the busy season,"  _ Rey remembered point 2.7 of the contract she'd signed half an hour ago.

She was so fucking screwed.


	2. The best strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for such an incredible response to this story! I didn't expect it, and I am so happy now!
> 
> We're moving forward. In this chapter, Kylo will try to get rid of Rey's thoughts, using idiotic methods. But he will fail, I promise. However, maybe read a TW in the end. It is all fine, I promise! But just in case...

**Chapter 2.**

**The best strategy.**

The apartment was enormous.

"I think it would be beneficial for you to close your mouth, Miss Niima," Gwendoline Phasma, who had brought Rey to Kylo's apartment, smirked, not unkindly.

The Omega nodded quickly. Around her, the bright light was filling the room, coming through a panoramic window. Everything here was modern and fashionable, and so god-damn expensive!

"Come on, girl," Phasma winked at her. "You were unlucky enough to end up with Ren as your work spouse. At least give yourself a moment and let yourself relax. This is your apartment for the next couple of months, at least."

"FUCK. ME!!!" Rey finally let herself go. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! OH, BLOODY HELL!!!"

She ran her hands through her hair, astonished. 

"What IS this place?! Dammit, is that..."

"A talking fridge," Phasma nodded, smiling, and following Rey's gaze.

"Oh, please..." the Omega rolled her eyes, not believing this place's expensive ridiculousness. "How... How do I make it talk?"

"Just ask for Threepio."

"Hm?" 

"I have no idea why, but this fridge is the closest thing to a pet Kylo has," Gwen laughed. "Trust me, Kylo's not fond of... live creatures. So that's why, I suppose, he named his fridge like a pet."

"Hey, Threepio!" Rey greeted the fridge.

"Hello, Miss..." the fridge went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Miss. I can't recognize your voice. Could you say something else so that I try again?"

"Oh, of course!" Phasma exclaimed. "Completely forgot about it!"

"Hello, Miss Phasma," Threepio greeted cheerfully. "I am sorry, I didn't recognize you at first."

"It's okay, honey," the blonde frowned. "You did nothing wrong." She pushed several buttons on the control panel on the door. "Come here, honey," she then turned to Rey. "Say something so that he recognizes your voice next time."

"Fuck you all..." Rey murmured.

"Voice recorded!" Threepio exclaimed, making Rey jump in surprise. "Could you please say something else to make the recognition process work better?"

Phasma laughed out loud.

"Um... Sure..." Rey remembered herself. "Hi, Threepio, it's nice to meet you!"

"Process completed!" Threepio announced. "How should I call you, Miss..."

"Rey! I'm Rey!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Rey, I'm Rey!"

Phasma couldn't contain her roaring laughter any longer. 

"You are something else entirely!" She exclaimed. "I like you."

"Um... Thanks... I guess."

"Well, Rey," Gwen grinned. "Let's go have a drink sometimes. Unfortunately, no matter how funny this all is, I have to go now. Your room is at the end of the corridor. The only one with a white door."

"So I shouldn't sleep... You know..."

"With him? Only if he asks you to."

"Oh... Okay."

"Well, Rey," Phasma looked at her apologetically, leaving. "At least you'll be paid very well."

"Gwendoline!" Rey stopped the woman when she was already touching the doorknob.

"Call me Phasma, girl," the Alpha smiled, turning.

"Is he... Is he really that awful?"

Phasma considered her for a second.

"With you... Who knows, maybe yes, maybe not," she smiled and walked away, leaving Rey alone.

  
  


She went to her room - another small modern palace with a panoramic window and then returned to the kitchen.

Rey was damn hungry. But, truth be told, she didn't know if Kylo wouldn't be mad at her for touching his food.

So, she sat on the big leather couch in front of a large TV in the center of the room and looked out the window.

She had to think about it all... Rey still wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hey, Phasma!" she gritted. "Did you forget something?"

"Oh, yes, honey," the blonde smiled into the phone. "I forgot to tell you about another job requirement you have."

"What?..."

"You'll have to work as Kylo's secretary while you are his work-wife. He can't be far away from you, and this will help you be near him."

_ Help me my ass... _

"Anyway, I have to go, girl. Be at work with Kylo tomorrow."

With that, she hung up, and Rey cursed under her breath.

_ What. The. Flying. Fuck?! _

***

"I don't need a secretary!" Kylo growled.

"Yes, you do," Phasma wasn't even looking at him from her table where she was sorting papers.

"I. DON'T. NEED. A. SECRETARY!!!"

Finally, the blonde looked up. Gwen took a phone from her table and handed it to Kylo.

"You know what, boy?" she squinted at him.

Kylo froze. She had fucking squinted at him! And... "Boy"?!

"Here, take this phone and call Mr. Snoke. Then, please, tell him that you don't need Rey as your secretary. It was his direct order to assign her to you, you know. So if you don't like it - here, take the fucking phone and figure everything out with him yourself."

Kylo had to take a deep breath, not to growl.

Giving Phasma an evil glare, he turned on his heel and left, barely noticing that the blonde Alpha smirked at him.

_ How dare she?! _

He fucking hated that Omega... Rey... He hated her! He didn't want her! He fucking didn't need her!

And now he had to return to his apartment where she was waiting for him with her stupid doe eyes, small freckled nose, and a scent that was killing him.

Kylo had no idea how it managed to get under the layer of suppressants he was wearing, but right now, he hated the suppressants too.

  
  


He stopped in the nearest pub to have a drink before returning home. Fuming with anger, Kylo was nursing his whiskey when a woman sat on the chair next to him. He paid her a short look.

An Alpha, and a rather sexy one. Kylo still couldn't get rid of Rey Niima's scent in his nostrils when the woman's odor reached him. He had met Rey with her small face, little nose, and bright smile, and he had felt lost from that moment. He had tried to get rid of that feeling but failed, and he was ready to do anything to get that Omega out from his head. 

Kylo turned to the woman.

He knew that the Alpha smelled... nice, but... For some reason, he hated her scent. The woman, on the other hand, was watching him from the corner of her eye. And Kylo...

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, trying to sound seductive.

  
  


He was dry-humping her in the narrow passage behind the woman's apartment building. He didn't even remember her name, and she probably thought that he wanted her badly. But truth be told, Kylo didn't want the woman  _ at all _ . He wasn't even fucking aroused.

_ FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!! _

The more he kissed the Alpha - the more her scent made him want to vomit.

"Come on, big guy," the woman purred. "Let's go to my place. I want you to fuck me on a bed."

Her scent spiked, and that was it.

With a roar, Kylo pushed the Alpha away and ran as fast as he could.

  
  


"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he growled at himself, driving home, exceeding the speed limit. "What the fuck?! I fucking hate her!!! HATE HER!!!" He started hitting the horn violently, probably making the people in the streets call the police.

"STUPID. SONOVA. BITCH!!!"

He would return home and throw that Omega fucking out! He would figure out what to tell Mr. Snoke later. He would disinfect the whole place. He would get rid of Rey Niima's scent forever!

Kylo practically burst into the apartment when the wave of  _ her _ hit him.

He stopped, feeling lightheaded.

The vulnerability Kylo felt every time he caught Rey Niima's scent infuriated him. He chased after the smell, entering the living-room. He was already about to call Rey's name when the image in front of him made him stop.

She was lying on the couch, asleep, and Kylo could see her eyelashes tremble a bit. The Omega shivered, obviously cold, and all Kylo wanted to do was to protect her. Involuntary, he took a step forward.

Suddenly, Rey's eyes opened wide, and she sat on the couch abruptly, looking around quickly.

"For fuck's sake..." Kylo heard her murmur.

He was still unable to talk when she turned to him.

"Oh, hi!... I mean, good evening, Mr. Ren," she mumbled, infuriating Kylo even more with her cuteness. He had to stop himself from snarling at the woman for that. "I'm sorry... I... I must have fallen asleep."

Kylo kept quiet, and Rey went silent too.

"I... I guess I will go to my room... Call... Call for me if... if you need me," with that she raised from the couch, turned around, and that was when her stomach growled.

"You are hungry," he hadn't even wanted to speak to her.

Rey turned around. Why had he even asked that question?!

"Well... Obviously..." suddenly she raised her brow a bit boldly. 

Kylo couldn't help it. He hadn't hardened even a bit when he was kissing that gorgeous Alpha woman just half-an-hour ago. But here he was - getting hard from the sight of this little Omega's boldness. 

"I didn't know if I could touch Threepio."

"Miss Rey, I'm Rey, hello, how can I help you?!" suddenly his fridge decided to fucking return to life.

_ And what had he just called her?! _

"Oh, it's fine, Threepio," Rey turned to the fridge awkwardly. "I'm sorry I disturbed you... I don't need anything."

She was fucking  _ talking _ to the fridge now...

"You. Are. Hungry," it seemed that Kylo's tongue was living its own fascinating life because obviously, the Alpha had no control over it.

Rey looked at him, insecurely.

"Sit," he growled, walking to Threepio.

Honestly, he hated her even more now. Threepio was his little pet! The only living thing that Kylo appreciated and trusted! Even if he wasn't actually a "living" thing! And now, Rey Niima had fucking gained access to it!

"Threepio, the grocery list!"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Ren!" Threepio greeted cheerfully. "It's so nice to see you at home! I take it, you don't need the entire list, just the list of products you need to prepare supper! Is my assumption correct?"

"Whatever..."

"Splendid! Will you be cooking for Miss Rey, I'm Rey too?"

_ The traitor... _

"I need a list for just one," Kylo growled.

Rey sat at the kitchen island in the center of the kitchen quietly.

Kylo prepared an omelet. Once he put it on the table, Rey inhaled its smell, her face spreading into the grin. 

"Smells delicious! Thank you, Mr. Ren!"

What a beautiful smile she had! Kylo felt so fucking proud.

_ Shut the fuck up! _

"Whatever. You know where your room is," he hissed and walked away, leaving the Omega and her beautiful smell behind. He didn't need her.

He didn't need anybody.

***

Rey woke up when the sun from the window touched her eyelashes. At first, she didn't realize where she was, but then the past day's events hit her.

"Oh, God," she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

The fucking Alpha had prepared her the most beautiful dinner and then left, hissing at her.

The worst thing was that she had been aroused from the moment she'd caught his scent. He smelled a bit weird, as if there was a hint of another scent on Kylo, but Rey suppressed the thought.

It was still divine...

Rey was honestly bothered by the fact that it made her melt. Because, obviously, Kylo Ren was the devil incarnate.

_ Fuck him and his stupid mixed signals! _

The worst thing was that everything in his apartment smelled like him. Rey stretched, trying to ignore her awakening horniness. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Yeah..." she groaned.

"Morning, Rey," Phasma's voice sounded way too cheerful for this time of the day.

"Hey, Phasma."

"I take it, that moron didn't wake you up?"

Rey sat on the bed, finally catching a glimpse of the clock on the wall...

"Dammit!!!"

"I thought so," Phasma smirked into the phone. "Your car will arrive in 5 minutes. Don't pamper yourself up much. You need to get to work on time today."

"Why didn't he wake me up?!"

"Because your work husband is the worst bastard that ever drew breath," with that Phasma hung up.

Rey jumped off the bed. 

No, no, she wasn't horny anymore. In fact, she would kill the bastard before he even tried to touch her, let alone suck on her gland to calm himself down.

"I'll fucking kill him if I lose my job today..." Rey murmured under her breath.

  
  


She was at work on time.

So when Kylo entered the reception area by his office, obviously expecting her to be absent, she was already there, looking quite well, considering the morning she'd had. She'd managed to put on a cute pencil skirt that fit her nicely, and a modest, but quite sexy (according to Finn, who was to be trusted) blouse.

The Alpha looked at her, frowning.

"Where's my coffee?" he then asked, through his gritted teeth. 

"Oh, here it is," Rey smiled sweetly, handing Kylo a paper cup. "Almond milk, two sugars."

_ Thank God for Phasma,  _ Rey thought.

  
  


_ "Listen, girl. You can't fuck it up," Phasma told her when Rey got into the taxi and redialed the Alpha. _

_ "Why... Why did he do it? Isn't this what he wanted - to have a work wife? I mean, he didn't have to!" _

_ "I don't know," Gwen sighed. "Something weird is going on, but I don't know the details. But, Rey, I don't want this fucker to win, no matter what his game is." _

_ "Game?" _

_ "I don't know why, but I think he wants to prove you incompetent." _

_ Rey huffed, her blood boiling. _

_ "Well," she finally hissed. "I need money to pay bills. So... he'll have to try very hard to prove me anything but a perfect fucking work wife!" _

_ She was furious now. Never in her life had Rey felt this determined to crush anyone. _

_ Kylo fucking Ren... He didn't know with whom he was playing. _

_ "That's my girl," Phasma laughed. "I am your biggest fan, little Omega, I hope you know it." _

_ "Thanks," Rey growled, her voice unnaturally low. _

_ "Now, now, darling," the blonde smirked. "Listen to me now, girl... You need to bring him coffee." _

  
  


Kylo was watching her intently.

"I don't drink this shit," he finally growled, throwing the cup into the trash.

He left then, leaving Rey standing by a trash-bin that was now full of Kylo's coffee.

"Wow... What was that?..." Rey turned around to find Phasma and Finn standing on the threshold of the reception area.

"That was Kylo Ren being... well, Kylo Ren," Phasma's gaze stopped on Kylo's door.

"That was Kylo Ren getting his shit back in his face," Rey hissed, looking at the door too. She had won this time, she knew it. "Did you bring them?" she asked Phasma quietly.

"Bring what?" Finn asked, looking at the two of them.

Phasma walked up to Rey and handed her a bag.

"Your feet are tiny, you know. It was hard to find anything."

Rey rolled her eyes, pulling a box out of the bag. Opening it, she found precisely what she needed. A pair of glorious black stilettos were looking at her, shining.

"I... I am not sure that I will be able to walk in them, but they are gorgeous, Phasma," she murmured.

"Oh, you'll manage, babe!" the blonde winked at her. "Hurry up now!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Finn murmured, looking at Rey changing her morning sneakers to the stilettos that Phasma had brought.

"Oh, it's a war, Finn..." Rey murmured back. "It's a fucking war!"

  
  


She was losing the war. 

The day was hell. Nothing Rey did seemed right to Kylo. First, she'd failed printing out his presentation. And even if she had done everything right, Kylo was still mad at her. Then, although Phasma had given her the exact menu of what Kylo was eating every day, the Alpha hadn't liked Rey's sushi. Finally, she had failed to properly water the plant in his office.

"Can you do anything right?!" 

It was a simple ficus, but Kylo was furious as if his life depended on the stupid plant.

"You are fucking incompetent! You can't do the simplest job, Miss Niima! Who told you that you could work for 'The First Order'?!" his voice could probably be heard from the hallway now, and Rey wanted to cry. "You know what, Miss Niima? Are you sure that you want to work here? Because right now, it seems that you are just staying to get your huuuge paycheck. But guess what,  _ Rey _ . You'll have to work better for your money...."

"Shut up."

Kylo was about to say something else when he heard Rey speaking, but he abruptly shut his mouth when he heard her.

"You... you are a monster," tears were rolling down her face, and Rey wiped them, trying to stop crying. Kylo shifted a bit, but froze, looking at her. "You fucking didn’t even know that stupid ficus existed before today! I don't know... I don't know what your problem is..." she finally managed to catch her breath. "But you can take this ficus... and put it up to your Alpha ass!"

With that, she turned around and moved away from the reception area, not even looking behind.

"Miss Niima," Kylo's voice sounded strange now, but the only thing Rey could do was to turn her head a bit and say...

"Suck it, Asshole! Go fuck yourself!"

***

Had she gone mad?!

Rey was sitting in the coffee shop on the bottom floor of the "First Order" building, reflecting on the last twenty minutes.

Shit, she was probably already fired...

"Rey?" she turned around to see Phasma approaching her table. "How are you, girly?"

"Have I lost my job?"

"What?!" Phasma sat next to her, faking astonishment. "Fired?! No one gets fired at 'The First Order' for telling their boss to stick an office plant up his ass..."

Rey snorted involuntarily.

"How many people heard that?"

"Oh, almost no one," Gwen grinned. "Just a floor or two."

"I'm gonna pack my things..."

"Wait."

Rey was about to leave the table when Phasma grabbed her hand.

"What?" Rey hissed, suddenly feeling enraged.

"He asked you to bring him coffee."

"Astonishment" was not capable enough of a word to describe what Rey felt.

"He has a meeting with his team on floor twenty now," Phasma raised her brow. "Almond milk, two sugars, Rey."

Why hadn't he fired her?...

"Well," Rey pulled back her hand nonchalantly, taking a deep breath. "He can go and buy himself a steaming hot cup of piss off!"

"Oh, how mature..." the Alpha laughed. 

"What do you want me to do, Phasma?!" Rey exclaimed. "I spent around four hours working for him, and it seems as if he intends to make my life a living hell! For fuck's sake, why would I return, Phasma?!"

"Well, first of all, you need money..."

"This is not worth it."

"And secondly - he craves you."

That made Rey stop.

"What?" that sounded absolutely insane.

Phasma considered her for a second.

"Sit, Rey," the blonde ordered, and Rey obeyed, astonished. "Look, girl, what I am going to say is very important."

"Oh, please..."

"Shut up and listen, Rey!"

Phasma could be persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Rey, I've been working here for seven years. Seven years! I barely graduated from college when I got here, but Kylo Ren was already in the company."

"Really?"

"What happened to 'shut up and listen', girl?"

"Right, sorry..."

"Kylo Ren was already here, and he was the most insufferable Alpha I had ever fucking seen. I mean it, Rey! I honestly hate him! He is a monster. He is an ugly bastard, and I honestly wish he would burn in hell!"

"Oh, wow..." Rey, in return, honestly didn't know what to do with that information. Phasma, however, didn't notice her distress.

"But during all that time, Rey, he was always in charge. Never before have I seen him this distressed and worried. He never even wanted a work wife because, honestly, I think that even he knows that he doesn't have basic human urges! But once you arrived, he changed... He... It seems like he has a vulnerability now."

"I'm sorry, Phasma, but I don't want to stay just to bring you the delight of watching Kylo Ren losing himself..."

"Listen, Rey," the blonde interrupted her, looking serious. Somehow, the Alpha's face made Rey nod. "All I know (and don't let out HR find out that I have told you that) is that you are the first and only Omega who fit all the blood-requirements to be Kylo's work wife... We have around 200 Omegas working for 'The First Order', and none of them were compatible enough to him... And here you are - so sweet and immature and so full of sass and shit that Kylo Ren actually stands and gives you his undivided attention to make your life a living hell!"

"I don't know what you are saying."

"I am saying that yes, he's a monster... But, according to your blood tests... Rey..." Phasma stopped abruptly and looked at the table.

"What?" Rey urged. "What is it according to my blood test?"

"It seems that he is  _ your _ monster, Rey..."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Believe it or not, Rey, but he is! And... Honestly, once you left, I saw him staying in the room and doing nothing for at least two minutes, Rey! He never does that!"

"I hate him!"

"You love his scent."

That made Rey stop.

Kylo's scent lingered in her nostrils, indeed, and that drove her insane.

"Moreover, if you stay, you can teach him a lesson, babe," Phasma smirked, watching her.

The Omega took a deep breath. 

She had to leave. No money in the world was worth it!

And yet...

"Fine," she hissed. "But only to teach him a lesson!"

Phasma laughed at that.

"That's my girl!"

Rey raised up from the table.

"Almond milk, two sugars, Rey," Phasma sang.

"We'll see."

Phasma shook her head.

"Rey, you are using the wrong strategy here."

"Oh, am I?"

"You are..."

"And what is the right strategy?"

Phasma kept quiet for a second.

"The right strategy is you."

Rey rolled her eyes, walking away. She had no idea what Phasma meant and was getting annoyed by the game that the blonde was playing. Rey didn't want to be a pawn on anyone's board. She fucking respected herself too much for that!

He wanted coffee...

Rey grinned evilly, approaching the barista.

***

She hesitated by the door. Phasma hadn't told her with whom Kylo had a meeting, and Rey's boldness from fifteen minutes ago began to vanish as she faced the unknown.

_ Oh, fuck him!  _

She pulled herself together and entered the conference room.

There weren't very many people: only Hux, several other Alphas and Betas and Finn. Rey immediately felt calmer, looking at her friend, who gave her a hesitant but kind smile. They hadn’t had time to talk yesterday because Finn was busy with Hux, and Rey missed him badly now.

She then turned to Kylo. 

The Omega caught a concerned look on his face for a second, and then the Alpha’s expression turned blank again.

_ What the hell is wrong with him?... _

"Are you always late for the meetings where you are obliged to be, Miss..." Hux addressed to her, squinting as if they hadn't met the previous morning.

"Niima," Rey lowered her head. "I'm... sorry."

"Mind your own business, Hux," Kylo suddenly growled. "My Omega is for me to handle."

Now, Rey felt surprised and annoyed at the same time.

_ 'My Omega?!' How fucking dare he?! _

"Your  _ work wife _ interrupted our meeting," the redhead smirked, also noticing Kylo's slip of the tongue. Rey's work husband looked furious now. "But, anyway, shall we proceed?!"

She walked to Kylo, handing him the coffee. The Alpha glared at her, still angry, but she only huffed at his reaction.

_ Just watch it, boy... _

She took her place by the wall behind Kylo's back. All work-spouses were supposed to sit there when their Alphas didn't need them. Finn was already by Hux's side, obviously for comfort, and he gave her an apologetic look. Rey waved him off softly, smiling.

_ Just watch it... _

"We were discussing..." Hux started talking, but Rey wasn't listening. She was watching Kylo's hand... Kylo's hand that reached for his coffee...

_ Just watch it... _

He took a sip.

The cup broke in his hand, as Kylo spat out the coffee he'd just sipped. Good thing he did it on the floor, otherwise, Finn's redhead would have been covered in the steaming hot liquid.

"What the hell, Ren?!" Hux exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, Finn following him.

Kylo didn't say a word.

Slowly, his head turned to Rey.

His nostrils flared, and his eyes were red.

"What is it, Mr. Ren, do you need water?" Rey asked, feeling surprisingly bold with faking concern.

For a second, she thought that she had finally crossed the line. She had gone way too far and had nothing to lose now. Kylo Ren emanated a desire to kill. He smelled like a fucking atomic bomb incarnate.

No wonder. Rey had slipped 20 packs of salt into his coffee cup, after all.

It had seemed such a fantastic idea just twenty minutes ago... Now, however, Rey was starting to go into a panic attack. She squinted.

"No, thank you," Kylo's voice was like a cold water bucket, but Rey looked up at him in surprise.

_ What the flying fuck?! _

"Sit down, Hux," Kulo then growled, turning to the redhead. "You shouldn't be surprised that your stupid ideas make me choke on my drinks from time to time," he rose from his chair and walked to the small table by the wall to fetch a bottle of water.

Wasn't he going to fire her right here, right now?! Rey had no idea what was going on, but she gulped, catching Kylo's intent gaze. He was talking to Hux now but was looking directly at her.

God, he was terrifying! 

Kylo's eyes were penetrating her, and Rey wanted to crawl somewhere and wrap herself in a very warm blanket. But there was also something else. 

To her utter terror, Kylo's intense gaze made her insides clench.

Rey lowered her eyes.

_ Alpha... _

  
  


The rest of the meeting went without additional surprises. Rey was lost, looking at Kylo's back. He wasn't looking at her any longer, and his lack of reaction made her more and more worried with every second.

Finally, the meeting was over. Hux, Finn, and the others left the room, leaving only Rey and her work husband in the conference room.

She was standing still, facing the Alpha's back again while he waited for everyone to leave, and was afraid to move. Finally, the door behind the last person closed, and Kylo turned to her.

His gaze was nailing Rey to the floor. The Omega literally couldn't move. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even blink.

"To my office, now!" Kylo growled, and Rey's legs carried her without her having to control them.

_ What on Earth were you thinking?! What on Earth... _

Rey didn't even look back at him when she ran into the Alpha’'s office and heard him slamming the door shut behind himself.

"Turn," Kylo growled, and Rey couldn't help but obey.

He was towering over her now, making her feel tiny. Kylo took another step forward, and Rey shivered, catching his intoxicating scent.

Was she drenched?!

_ Oh, for fuck's sake!!! What's wrong with me?! _

The realization hit her like a hammer in the chest, but Rey had no time to reflect on it.

"What the hell were you thinking,  _ Omega _ ?" Kylo growled.

Rey kept silent, feeling her insides melt at the sound of him using her designation.

"Answer me!"

"I..."

"Were you trying to play with me, little one?"

The term of endearment made Rey gasp, and she finally looked up at the Alpha.

Kylo's expression made her still again. The Alpha looked intimidating, but his scent was entirely something else. 

Rey was watching him, her mouth agape. His scent... God, she could kill for Kylo's scent. She could see his pupils dilate, and was drowning in his eyes.

How hadn't she noticed that her Alpha was this fucking beautiful?!

_ Not your Al... Oh, shut up! _

Suddenly, a short memory crossed Rey's hazed mid.

_ "The best strategy is you," _ she remembered Phasma's words.

Her body moved without Rey even thinking. Slowly, she turned under Kylo's gaze and faced the table. Leaning on it, Rey arched her back.

Behind her, she heard Kylo's breathing hitch.

"What on Earth are you doing?" he hissed.

"Please... Alpha... I was a bad girl..."

Had he just growled?

Rey wasn't sure. What on Earth was she doing?! This was crazy. She shouldn't be doing this! But at the same time, right now, it seemed like the only right option. 

She was drowning in Kylo's scent that had spiked and filled the room with such a delicious smell of arousal that Rey would be happy to die right here just to stay with this scent forever.

"Please, Alpha..."

With a growl, Kylo reached her in one step and pulled her pencil-skirt up.

She felt the room's air-conditioned air caress her ass, making the soft skin on her buttocks cover with goosebumps.

"You asked for it, Omega!" Kylo groaned.

"Yes, Alpha!"

The first slap was painful and probably left a bruise on Rey's ass-cheek. However, her moan was not because of the pain.

Rey closed her eyes, arching her back even more. She could practically feel the drops of her slick falling on the floor.

"Count," Kylo hissed.

"One, Alpha," Rey whispered.

He spanked her even harder, and Rey almost cried out in delight.

She had never before enjoyed anything like this. She'd never been into spanking or any of the submissive stuff, and yet...

"Look at you, little one," Kylo purred, making Rey melt even more. "You and your beautiful peachy ass... Making your Alpha angry so that I would spank you... Bad Omega!"

Another spank, another drop of slick.

_ Fucking gorgeous... _

"YES!"

"You like this way too much, don't you?" Kylo smirked. "I think I should spank you harder, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, please, yes!"

Rey was dizzy from the scent of her slick mixing with the smell of his arousal.

"Dammit, kitten... Your scent... Oh, fuck!"

Suddenly something massive and thick penetrated her cunt, and Rey shrieked at the sensation. 

"So fucking wet..."

"Oh, my... FUCK!"

Kylo was fingering her. He was fingering her with one single finger, and Rey’s first thought was that she had never experienced anything THIS large inside her cunt. 

"You like it, baby, don't you?"

She could only moan in response.

"So fucking sensitive. I couldn't resist putting my finger inside you, baby," Kylo was moving so fast that Rey had difficulty keeping her balance. She had to lean down on her elbows. "So fucking tight! Just fucking imagine how nice this little horny ass would look on my knot. I would rip you in two, baby!"

_ His knot... Oh, for fuck's sake! _

"Can you take two, kitten?"

She couldn't speak. She couldn't say a word...

"Answer me, Omega!"

"Yes!"

"My good little girl!"

She didn't have time to reflect on the new term of endearment. Kylo started to insert the second finger inside her cunt, and Rey gasped in pain.

Kylo froze, his fingers trembling inside of her. He was a knuckle deep inside, and his scent was what her whole universe consisted of right now. Rey could feel from it that he wanted her. That he wanted more...

Why did he stop?

Feeling dizzy, Rey moved back, sliding over Kylo's fingers and milking them in slowly.

She wouldn't take three... Not today. But she damn well wanted two, no matter how painful it was.

It was also a cosmic experience.

"Fuck, baby... Just like that," Kylo whispered, starting to move his fingers slowly again. He moved faster and faster with every second, reaching the spots inside of Rey that no one had ever touched before.

And Rey was so fucking close...

"Yes... Yes, more, Alpha!" she whispered.

"Yes! Ask me for more, baby, scream for me!"

"Yes, yes, more, Alpha! Just like that! Just like that!!! Oh, YES!!!"

Her slick probably covered his arm up to the elbow now, but Rey didn't fucking care. For half a minute, it was only she and her cunt clenching around Kylo's hand.

She fell on the table, returning to herself, Kylo following her and covering her body with his.

They were both panting heavily.

And then, slowly, her consciousness started to return to her...

Kylo Ren's hand was in her cunt, his scent all around her. Rey was lying, her bare ass in the air, on the fucking office table... 

And her boss was above her, a massive bulge in his trousers pressing into Rey's thigh.

Before Rey could react, she felt Kylo pulling his hand out from her. She turned around,  quickly pushing her skirt back into place and adjusting her underwear . Rey managed to tuck her blouse into her skirt before looking up at Kylo again.

When she did, she found him standing still.

His face was blank, and the Alpha was looking at his arm. He hadn't bothered rolling up his sleeve before fingering her, so it was now drenched in Rey's slick.

What was he thinking right now? Rey couldn't read him, and that made her incredibly nervous. The fact that she had just screamed like a banshee, coming on his palm, also didn't help.

She had no idea what to say.

"I..." she started, but at that moment, Kylo turned on his heel and marched away from the office.

Rey stayed alone in the room that smelled like sex.

She didn't know how much time she had spent standing still, but Phasma's voice pulled the Omega out from her trance.

"What the hell happened here?" the blonde exclaimed, entering the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kylo tries to seduce a woman in a bar to get rid of Rey's scent in his nostrils but fails miserably. He kisses the woman, but almost vomits and then runs away.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. My Omega deserves the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments! We are moving forward!
> 
> I thank my wonderful ZiaLisa for her help with this story!
> 
> Have fun! :)

**Chapter 3.**

**My Omega deserves the best...**

Rey woke up in her bed in the morning, having absolutely no fucking clue of how it was possible to feel this sated and miserable at the same time.

She hadn't had an orgasm for years before yesterday.

"Oh, God!" Rey growled, covering her head with the pillow, feeling embarrassed as fuck.

She'd fucking let her boss finger her, for fuck's sake!

  
  


Not that it wasn't her job…

  
  


Rey removed the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

It  _ was _ her job. She was supposed to help Kylo take the edge off in the... time of need.

"Dammit..." Rey murmured.

Why then had it felt so intimate?

Yesterday, Phasma had sent her to Kylo's apartment even though Rey doubted that her "work husband" would let her in.

  
  


_ "What happened?" Phas squinted at her, once Rey managed to focus on the blonde, hoping with everything she'd had that her cheeks weren't crimson. _

_ "I want to quit!" she clasped her hands, turning around to check if she'd left any of her things in this damn office. _

_ "Hey, hey!" Phasma rushed to her, stopping the Omega's pacing. "What's going on?" _

_ Rey didn't want to talk about it. _

_ "He hates my guts, and I want to go home." _

_ "You smell like him." _

_ Rey froze. _

_ Slowly, she looked up at Phasma, whose mouth was now spreading into a wide grin. _

_ "I don't."  _

_ "Uh-huh, you do, sweetie pie!" the Alpha sang, shaking her head. _

_ "I don't want to talk about it." _

_ "Oh, whatever, girl, but I am calling you a taxi." _

_ "Perfect. I want to go home." _

_ "You are going to Ren's house." _

_ "I am not." _

_ "He has a significant meeting tomorrow." _

_ "He can go fuck himself." _

_ "Leave now, and I will make sure that you don't get a penny from your paycheck." _

_ Never in her life had Rey been this furious before. _

_ "You bi..." _

_ "Think before you pronounce the next word, Rey," Phasma could look intimidating when she wanted. Immediately, the Omega felt the goosebumps of fear covering her arms. _

_ "Fine," she hissed. "I bet he won't let me in, anyway." _

_ "Oh, but you do have a key, honey, don't you?" _

_ Rey officially hated this woman now. _

  
  


The next morning, she was brushing her teeth in his obnoxious apartment , hating the entire world. Rey hadn't seen Kylo yesterday, and he'd already left when she woke up. Her phone buzzed near the sink.

"Wfat?" Rey mumbled, putting Phasma on speaker before she managed to spit.

"Morning, sweetie!" why was this woman always so damn cheerful?!

"Uh-huh."

"I bet your moron boss neglected to wake you up again, didn’t he?"

"What makes you think so?" Rey huffed, spitting the toothpaste.

"Well, mostly the fact that he's already here while you are still brushing your teeth from what I can hear."

"What do you want?"

"I want you in the car in fifteen minutes, Rey," Phasma's voice became strict. "This meeting is extremely important. You have to be here or..."

"Or you'll make sure I'll never get my check," Rey interrupted, annoyed.

"Such a clever girl you are."

"What's that company's name, and why is it so important for me to be there?!"

"The company is ‘Falcon Industries', Rey. And as for why it is so crucial for you to arrive as soon as possible... Well, let's say that if something can drive Kylo Ren absolutely crazy, it is the ‘Falcon's’ management," Phasma hung up, making the Omega growl.

"Oh, fuck him!" Rey swore, throwing the towel into the sink and rushing to the closet.

***

Well, this was awkward.

Rey had no idea what was going on, but the air around her was thick with tension.

When the Omega had entered the conference room, she was stunned to see Mr. Snoke himself, sitting at the large table. Hux was also present and sitting next to Kylo. Rey's work husband looked her up and down, and for a second, their eyes met. 

He looked angry and smelled just the same.

The Omega cringed a bit under the Alpha's gaze. Kylo looked like he hated her, and her heart shattered to pieces even though she was telling herself that it was okay.

His eyes were menacing, and Rey lowered hers, unable to hold them.

_ The Alpha is displeased... _

She hated that part of her so much! The biology that made her regret that she had been born because some jerk of an Alpha smelled wrong.

Finn was by Hux's side, smiling at her awkwardly from time to time. They hadn't had a chance to talk today, and Rey missed her friend badly. She had taken her place behind Kylo and was now trying to breathe normally. Her work spouse's scent was damn intense for some reason, and it drove Rey crazy.

He was wearing the fucking suppressants, why then was she reacting to him this way?!

"So, Mrs. Organa, what's bothering you about this contract?" Snoke smiled pleasantly at the woman who was sitting across the table from Kylo.

Rey's eyes lingered on her. A powerful Alpha, who held herself so regally that the Omega had wanted to curtsy when she had first seen her. This Mrs. Organa had looked at Rey intently, making her shiver. Now, it felt like everyone in the room was eagerly awaiting the Alpha's every word.

"Well, Mr. Snoke, the main thing that is bothering me is that it is your company that I am negotiating with," Mrs. Organa shrugged, and once again, Rey looked up at the woman in surprise. No one dared to speak to Mr. Snoke like that, Rey knew this much.

"Always straightforward, I see," Mr. Snoke chuckled.

The Alpha woman didn't even smile.

"But you are here, aren't you?" Snoke's pleasant smile suddenly transformed into a grin.

For a second, Rey thought that she saw Mrs. Organa flinch, but she could have imagined it.

"I want Ben to lead the project."

Everyone became deathly quiet at this.

_ Who the hell is Ben? _

Rey was new to the company, but she knew everyone at the table, except for the people from 'Falcon.' And none of them was "Ben”, as far as she knew.

" _ Kylo _ will be in charge," Snoke sounded calm, but Rey could feel the tension increasing tenfold.

The Omega looked at her work spouse, whose scent suddenly spiked dangerously. She concentrated on the feeling, realizing to her utter dread that Kylo Ren smelled like he wanted to kill. Maybe Mrs. Organa didn't want him to be in charge, trying to replace him with this “Ben”? Perhaps that was the reason for his current scent change. Maybe this Alpha woman wanted someone else to lead the project, and that enraged Rey's work spouse?

Truth be told, right now, Rey didn't give a damn about the reason. The only question that mattered to her right now was how to calm Kylo down.

Without giving it a second thought, the Omega rose from her seat and reached the conference table. Rey pulled Kylo's chair and made it roll back a little, giving herself some space to sit on the Alpha's lap.

She should have been delirious, dammit! 

A part of her was watching everything from the side and was now facepalming like there was no tomorrow. Rey sat on Kylo's lap, catching the Alpha's enraged expression for a second and then buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent coming from Kylo's gland.

For several seconds the only thing she heard was soft growling, coming from the Alpha's chest. Rey tensed for a second afraid that he would reject her and then, almost automatically, sucked in the soft skin over Kylo's mating spot.

It was a normal thing to do, as long as she didn't bite. Honestly, this was the best way to calm an Alpha down if the Omega was compatible. That is why no one should have given a damn about what Rey was doing right now. However, not even looking at the people at the table, she could feel everyone's astonishment.

Kylo's taste, however, was so unbelievably intoxicating that Rey didn't give a damn about what any of them thought. 

Involuntarily, she rubbed her thighs together, feeling them sliding against each other easily under her skirt. She was wearing stockings, and they were now soaked. At the very last moment, Rey stopped herself from moaning.

"Shall we proceed?" Mrs. Organa's stern voice returned Rey to reality a bit, and she let Kylo's gland slip out of her mouth, not turning her head to the colleagues.

Kylo froze under her, too but didn't loosen his grip on Rey's knee.

Snoke started to speak again, and Rey released the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Suddenly, Kylo's hand moved up her leg, and Rey gasped in surprise, her breathing moving the hair on the Alpha's neck. 

His breathing was calmer now... steadier. Rey could feel her work husband's heart beating strongly in his chest, and Kylo's heart rate was relatively low, all things considered. He smelled more soothing to her too. Rey even managed to relax because of such a change in her Alpha's scent.

_ Good Omega... The Alpha is pleased... _

That stupid voice in her head didn't bother her any longer... That was, however, until she shifted her weight on his knees a bit...

_ Oh, what the living hell?!!! _

She wasn't sitting too far from his knee, for fuck's sake! He couldn't be THIS huge!!!

Her scent must have spiked because Kylo started to fucking purr, moving his hand up her leg. Good thing that the table was high, and their position didn't let anyone see what Rey's work-husband was doing.

His shaft was stiff under his office trousers and was now tucking into the Omega's thigh.

_ Okay... Okay... Whatever calms him down... _

Whom was she trying to fool?... She wanted Kylo's hand to reach her cunt as if her life depended on it.

"Kylo?!"

Snoke's voice made Kylo's hand stop. Not pulling it from under Rey's skirt, he looked up at his boss, who had obviously tried to ask the Alpha a question that Kylo had ignored.

"I asked you if you agree with Mrs. Organa's conditions. I don't think I have to remind you that this contract is..."

"I agree," Kylo interrupted, and Rey finally turned to the table.

Everyone was looking at them - their faces painted in different shades of disbelief.

Had Rey not been so affected by Kylo's scent, and she would have probably given a second thought to the fact that this blasted Mrs. Organa was looking at her intently.

No one had a right to stare at Omegas work wives like that.

Finn, however, was openly gaping at them, and Hux, by his side, looked like he had just swallowed a toad. Snoke was frowning malevolently, his jaw tight and working.

"I didn't finish," he hissed at Kylo's interruption.

For a second, Rey's Alpha tensed and bowed his head, his scent signaling to her that Kylo had come back to his senses even if just for a moment. Immediately, Rey tensed too, following her Alpha's reaction.

Her body was moved by instinct then. Slowly, she turned back to her work husband and buried her nose in his gland again, pleased by the way his body softened under her touch.

"As I was saying..." Rey heard Snoke's voice but didn't listen to it. It didn't matter. Her Alpha was close, and she felt safe and so fucking aroused.

It seemed that Kylo wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at the table anymore too. His grip hardened on her thigh again, moving closer to her soaked panties. Rey closed her eyes, drowning in the sensation when something unexpected happened...

Kylo's hand covered the back of her neck, and suddenly, he pushed her down so that she had to resist him to stay on his lap. Rey returned her mouth to the Alpha's neck, but he only pushed harder.

"What... What are you doing?" she whispered, confused, and unable to remove her lips from Kylo's neck.

"Down," somehow he managed to sound commanding even speaking this quietly.

"What?..."

"Down."

She had to pull back then.

"What?" she eyed him in surprise, still whispering.

"Need you to suck."

This time she decided not to ask "what?" again. Instead, Rey tried to lower her head to Kylo's neck, but he pushed her back and tried to push her down once more.

"Wh..."

"Suck it. Suck my cock."

No, no, she hadn't imagined this...

"Kylo..."

People at the table were discussing something animatedly, while Rey and Kylo were having a quiet fight.

"Not here," Rey hissed, barely believing her words.

Damn biology! The second Kylo told her to suck his cock, she felt the immediate urge to do as he had said.

"Suck."

"No..."

"Suck my cock."

"N.. No..." she sounded less and less sure with every word.

Kylo pushed even harder, and Rey had to grab the lapels of his blazer to stay seated at the table. This second she turned her head and caught Finn's gaze.

Her friend was looking at her like he was seeing a giraffe talking to a fish in Times Square. Good thing that everyone else was in the middle of some critical discussion.

Finn's brows, however, were about to touch his hairline.

"Suck," Kylo growled, louder this time and Rey prayed to heaven above that no one heard them.

"You are fucking insane," she tried to sound angry, but her words sounded more like a moan.

"Your fucking little mouth... I bet I can fuck it so well..."

"Kylo!" the sound of Snoke's voice made them both freeze, and Rey immediately realized what exactly they had been doing just a moment ago.

"Yes?" somehow, her work spouse managed to sound as if nothing had happened.

"I think we can shake hands with Mrs. Organa now. I expect you to start working on the project starting tomorrow morning."

"Of course," another growl and Rey felt Kylo's cock twitch in his trousers when she moved a bit over it.

"Good, then, I think that Mrs. Organa and her lawyers will stay here to sign, and..."

Kylo wasn't listening any longer. The meeting was over, and he didn't even stay to say goodbye. Rey felt her body being lifted and carried somewhere, not noticing surprised looks around them. Lost in the blur of his scent, Rey didn't really care. In the rush of the moment, she hadn't even noticed the look Mrs. Organa had given her.

Then her ass hit something hard, and Rey realized that Kylo had put her on the table in his office. The Alpha’s massive palms covered her knees, spreading Rey's legs.

"Fucking cocktease," Kylo roared, sliding his hands up her thigh and covering Rey's cunt under her skirt. "So fucking wet. Could feel your scent from the moment you walked in."

She didn't notice how his mouth suddenly covered hers, but Rey didn't care. She responded immediately, tangling her tongue with his. Kylo's lips were so fucking soft and his kisses so tender even though he was practically devouring her mouth. His hand was on her nape, and she thought for a second that the Alpha could easily crush her skull. She felt so tiny in his arms, and Rey was ready to die for this feeling.

"So fucking little..."

It seemed that the realization of her size affected Kylo too as he moved his hips, the hardness in his trousers brushing over Rey's inner thigh. She gasped, the goosebumps covering her whole body.

Then, somewhere in between Kylo pulling her stockings down and him entering Rey's cunt with his finger, the Omega thought for a second that this all seemed surreal, and she should have probably thought twice. But Kylo's scent, joined by his thick finger entering her cunt and stretching her so nicely, blew those thoughts away.

She reached for Kylo's groin, making him growl.

"Fucking take it," he pushed his finger harder inside, making Rey arch her back and move closer to him.

Kylo's finger was quite prominent, but Rey was so wet that it slid easily in and out.

"Since the first day... You fucking tempted me," Kylo murmured, keeping thrusting while Rey opened the zipper on his trousers and reached inside. His words surprised her, but Rey was too busy working on the Alpha's zipper. "Fuck!"

Her hand slid inside his briefs, and the Omega gasped at the feeling of a massive, enormous, unbelievable shaft under her palm.

_ FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!! _

She hadn't been mistaken back in the conference room. He was really THIS big. It seemed that right now, Kylo could read her mind...

"I can fucking feel how much you love it," he murmured, lowering his head to her neck.

The moment Kylo's tongue touched her gland, Rey couldn't take it any longer. She felt the walls of her channel clench around the Alpha's fingers.

"For fuck's sake!"

"Such a dirty mouth! I'll have to punish you for such dirty talking, little one.

"Fuck..."

"Oh, you are begging for it, aren't you?"

"Fucking yes, more!"

"Come for me, baby... Now!"

She climaxed again right after her first orgasm, and this time, Rey's climax was way longer than ever. She gasped, trying to catch her breath as her cunt clenched and clenched around Kylo's finger.

"Oh..." she barely managed to focus, immediately afraid that he would pull it out from between her legs, and...

"Spread your legs wider."

Rey looked up at her work spouse of an Alpha, not sure if she'd heard him correctly.

"Spread," he growled, and Rey's body moved on its own, exposing her to him, letting him do whatever he pleased.

It should have scared her - the way her body reacted to him - but it didn't. It was delightful to feel this way - to let biology rule. He smelled like heaven. Like happiness that she'd never experienced before. Like lust and the pleasures of sex and like so much more. 

"Give me your knot," she whispered, unaware of what her mouth was saying.

Kylo's eyes were dark, and for a second, they slipped to Rey's cunt. He sniffed the air, growling and pulling his erect cock out of his trousers.

The sight made Rey gulp.

_ For fuck's sake... _

Yes... Yes... He had a trunk inside his trousers. She wasn't sure how he even fit inside his briefs.

"Spread. Your. Legs. Wider," Kylo hissed, taking a step forward, entering the space between her legs.

She did. She spread her legs as wide as she could.

"Come here," he whispered, unexpectedly tenderly, pulling her closer.

Kylo's mouth covered hers again, and Rey lingered on the feeling. Her breasts were touching the Alpha's chest now, and Rey was glad that she had chosen to wear a bralette this morning. Her nipples were so fucking erect and tender, and she loved the way they brushed over him.

"Little dirty kitten..."

His words sounded so intimate. Much more intimate than it was supposed to feel, all things considered. Rey's tongue found Kylo's, and she sucked as if she was trying to swallow it.

"Knot me..."

The second the words left her mouth, Kylo went mad. He was moving fast now, jerking himself a couple of times, nearing her, putting the head of his thick cock by Rey's entrance.

"Kitten..." somehow, this term of endearment made her melt this time.

  
  


"Please..."

Kylo growled, starting to enter her slowly, and Rey closed her eyes tightly.

"You want it, Omega, don't you?" the Alpha murmured. "Don't you?"

"Yes... Please..."

"Please, who?"

"Please, Alpha!"

"I'll knot you so well."

"Please, be gentle."

She didn't know where that had come from... But, for fuck's sake…

  
  


Kylo, however, froze.

  
  


Kylo froze, and Rey felt the change in his scent immediately.

She looked up, trying to understand what had happened. Why... Why did he smell different now?

"Kylo..."

"Have you ever been knotted?"

A direct question. The one that was not so difficult to answer. However, Rey hesitated.

"No."

Kylo frowned.

"You're my first Alpha," she whispered insecurely.

Was it a bad thing? Did he want his Omega more experienced? Rey didn't know, and it frightened her.

The sound he made was nothing she'd ever heard before.

"Kylo."

"You've never been knotted."

She froze, looking at him.

"I haven't."

This time, his growl was the most dreadful sound on Earth. Kylo stepped back from Rey, running his hand through his hair, and she had to pull herself together to not cringe.

Her Alpha was rejecting her.

And then, just as if he'd read her thoughts, Kylo turned back to her.

In a second, he took a step towards Rey, claiming her lips and pulling her closer to him.

"Alpha..."

"We're going home..."

"But..."

"I won't knot you."

Rey felt like crying at that.

"Not here."

She turned to him again.

"Let's go home."

The word "home" had never actually sounded like home before.

"Why not here?" she whispered, catching Kylo chin when his face neared her and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Because my Omega deserves the best..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and follow me on Twitter!


	4. Knot my first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! I am so happy that you like this story! I adore your comments thank you for them! I feed on them, by the way, so... :)
> 
> And I will be happy to befriend you on Twitter! The link is in the notes below! 
> 
> I thank my darling ZiaLisa for her help with this story! Have fun, guys!

**Chapter 4.**

**Knot my first time.**

Rey's vision tunneled, and the only thing that she was aware of was a silhouette of Kylo, who was pulling her down the office corridor. 

She ignored the bewildered gazes of her colleagues, most of whom were gaping openly, noticing them. She ignored Finn, who tried to call for her, but shut up the second Kylo growled at him, passing by.

_ This is kinda weird... It's like... Like they are objectifying us, Finn! Like we are nothing more than our designation! _ Rey suddenly remembered her own words, said just several days ago.

_ Who gives a fuck?! _ Her mind growled.  _ I don't! _

The last person Rey ignored was Phasma, who was grinning, standing on the threshold to her office.

Rey was obviously crazy. She was obviously mad to leave with this monster of a man. Kylo Ren didn't like people. He didn't like anyone. And yet...

_ My Omega deserves the best... _

Rey didn't give a damn about her concerns any longer. Kylo smelled so divine that right now Rey was ready to go after the Alpha's scent even if it meant that she would be hurt later.

***

Kylo slammed the car door shut behind Rey and rushed to his seat. He could feel the woman's eyes on him.

The woman.

From the first day that Kylo'd met her, the image of the Omega tormented him. Her scent was stuck in his nostrils even if she wasn't near, and it was driving Kylo insane. Rey was a badass, rough around the edges, someone that neither his mentor, Mr. Snoke, nor his parents (whom he hated to the bone) would have approved. And yet, through Rey's rough facade shone something... something...

  
  


_ "What your parents don't understand, Kylo, is how unique you are," Mr. Snoke smiled softly, sitting across the table from the young Alpha. "You say that they want you to tame your urges. To take strong suppressants..." _

_ Kylo growled, lowering his eyes. _

_ "Hush, my boy," Mr. Snoke soothed. "You don't need them. I will teach you how to use your Alpha nature, your Alpha gist, if you will. Do you want it, Kylo?" _

_ "Yes! Yes, I want it, Mr. Snoke! Of course, I..." _

_ "Are you ready to fight for it?" his mentor interrupted sternly. _

_ "Yes, sir." _

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "Tell me what I have to do." _

_ "You should stop seeing your parents, that would be a start." _

_ Kylo hesitated for a moment. His relationship with his mother and father had never been perfect. Even this conversation was the outcome of their latest fight. Not so long ago, his father had paid a significant sum of money to pay off that idiot of a Beta, whom Kylo had almost killed in a bar fight. When his father had insisted that Kylo go to rehab for Alphas to fight his violent urges, Kylo went mad. The fight had been ugly, and his parents had refused to pay for Kylo's college unless he dealt with his behavior. That was what had led the young man to Alistair Snoke. The man who had given Kylo his first job as a trainee in his company. The man who saw the real Kylo. The man who had created Kylo Ren. _

_ His parents hadn’t even known that their son had legally changed his name until recently. _

_ And yet, the thought of never talking to them again made Kylo uncomfortable. _

_ "Oh, I see you hesitate, my boy," Snoke smirked, making Kylo's spine freeze. The old man looked disappointed now, and that was something that Kylo couldn't stand. "Maybe you should come back when you are ready to be a man." _

_ "I am ready!" the young Alpha growled. _

_ Snoke considered him for a second. _

_ "If you say so," he shrugged, smiling again. _

_ "What do I have to do?" _

_ "You'll have to learn how to live without those useless emotions, Kylo," Snoke's gaze turned to him, nailing the young man to the chair. "Emotions make you useless. Emotions make you weak. I won't stand a weak person as my second in command." _

_ Kylo looked up at the man in surprise. _

_ "Oh, yes, my boy. Follow my lead, and I will bring you to the top... But only if you are ready..." _

_ "I am ready, sir." _

_ "Good. Then my first lesson to you, Kylo: Omegas are useless. Only weak men let themselves be limited by their biology. Only weak men let themselves be tied to a mate..." _

  
  


"Kylo?..." Rey's voice, so soft and gentle, pulled Kylo out of his trance.

He turned to the woman for a second before turning back to the road.

"What's wrong?" she sounded concerned, and Kylo couldn't help but put his hand on the Omega's lap.

He didn't say a thing, the image of Snoke's disappointed face still standing in front of his eyes.

_ Omegas are useless. Only weak men let themselves be limited by their biology.  _

Why did it feel so fucking right then?...

Trying to push the confusing thoughts aside, Kylo reached under Rey's skirt with one hand. Her scent spiked immediately, making the Alpha close his eyes.

"Watch the fucking road."

This made him open his eyes back immediately. Rey was arching her back, pushing her cunt towards his palm, and Kylo snarled at her, slapping it.

"What the...!"

"I'll keep you safe."

He could feel her melt at the words that had left his mouth without him even knowing. Rey's scent intensified even more, and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

_ Fucking gorgeous... _

There was no Snoke in his head anymore - only Rey and her beautiful, breathtaking smell.

"Yes, Alpha..."

He wouldn't make it to his apartment if she kept talking to him like that.

Clenching his teeth, Kylo pushed the fabric of Rey's panties aside, squeezing her wet lower lips between his fingers. 

_ Oh, hell! _

He had to keep his eyes on the road, pushing the images of Rey riding him from his head. However, pulling his hand back out from her panties and stopping rubbing the Omega's clit was out of the question. Rey began to move her hips, riding Kylo's hand and gasping as he put the second finger inside her.

"Good girl, baby... Ride me, kitten," he hissed, clenching the steering wheel with his free hand.

"Uh..."

She was soaking the leather of his car seat with her slick, something Kylo would have never tolerated under other circumstances, and yet, he wasn't giving a damn. 

Rey was fucking gorgeous, and Kylo's mind tried to protest one more time and then gave up entirely and gave in to her...

He was fucking screwed.

***

The second the elevator doors closed behind them, Rey jumped on Kylo, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was squeezing the globes of her ass, pressing her into the mirror in the back of the cabin, and devouring the Omega's lips.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and Rey heard a soft scream coming from the opened doors.

"Out!" Kylo growled, turning around and giving the person who had tried to enter a gaze so furious that the poor Beta-guy froze and stood there not moving until the doors closed right in front of his pale face.

Rey wrapped her legs tighter around Kylo, pressing her crotch to him. The Alpha roared, kissing her again, pulling her head closer and wrapping his palm around her nape.

He could fucking crush her skull if he wanted, and Rey fucking wanted him to do it. She wanted him to claim her. To own her.

Finally, the elevator doors opened, and Kylo carried Rey out, not letting her down and not stopping kissing her. She sucked in his gland as Kylo fought with the keys, trying to open the door. The sounds he was making were driving her nuts.

And then, after half a minute, Rey suddenly felt like she was falling down and even managed to get scared before her body hit the bed in Kylo's room. The next second, he was above her, tearing the buttons on the blouse she was wearing apart and then pausing, staring at her breasts.

Rey froze, consuming his face. It was dark, and Kylo's pupils were dilated. The Alpha's jaw was clenched tightly, and his nostrils flared. He wasn't moving, and Rey held her breath, afraid that her Alpha was not satisfied with what he saw. Kylo held her hands, though, not letting her cover herself and still looking at the soft bralette she was wearing. 

"No Alphas?" Kylo's words were not much louder than a whisper, his voice hoarse. He wasn't even forming sentences, totally concentrated on Rey.

"No," she breathed.

She felt that at that very moment, something changed. Something shifted. In Kylo's scent, in the air of the room, in their strange lives. Suddenly, this lustful moment was filled with something else too.

Rey couldn't name it.

Kylo pulled her up, holding Rey by the waist, and then pushed her blouse from her shoulders. Her skirt followed, Rey not even caring about the fact that it turned into two separate pieces of cloth on the floor. Kylo's jaw clenched tighter. She was lying in front of him in her soft bralette, panties, and stockings, watching the veins on Kylo's arms tighten as his fists clenched.

He looked menacing.

Still, Rey had never felt so safe in her life.

"Alpha..." she whispered, pleading for something she didn't even know.

Kylo pushed her to the bed, pressing Rey hard into the mattress with his body. He smelled and felt possessed. The Alpha's skin was hot, and every place of Rey's body that touched him craved more.

"No Alphas?" he murmured again as if it was crucial for him to hear it.

"No... No... Please, Alpha, I need your knot..."

"Fuck!"

Kylo growled, pushing back a little and trying to move lower on Rey. His eyes were haunted, and Rey could scent that the Alpha was on the edge of his rut. Still, he was moving lower, reaching for Rey's wet pussy. The image of his mouth on it made Rey's cunt clench, but it wasn't what she needed now.

"No," she pulled his hair, making Kylo snarl at her again for showing this sort of disrespect. Rey ran her hand through his hair automatically, feeling that this move could calm him down. "No, Alpha. I want your knot! Please..."

He didn't even bother pulling his trousers off, only opening the zipper and lowering them enough to release his cock.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut for a second. That thing would never fit inside her.

"Relax, kitten," Kylo's face was near hers again, and he sucked in her gland. Rey's body immediately felt like flying, all worries leaving it. 

She spread her legs wider, letting Kylo place the head of his cock against her opening. 

They'd already been this close before when Kylo had almost knotted Rey in his office. This time, however, she wasn't going to let him stop.

"No Alphas..." Kylo murmured, obsessed, starting to enter her. His hot tongue continued caressing the gland on Rey's neck, and his hands were lifting her ass a bit, helping Kylo enter.

"Fuck..." she moaned, feeling his cock sliding inside.

"Dammit!" Kylo hissed, stopping. "Fuck... Oh, fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Rey felt alarmed immediately. "Alpha..."

"Hush, kitten, or I'm gonna cum right now."

That made her insides clench.

"I want you inside..."

"Oh, do you?" Kylo smirked, licking her gland again. He was obsessed with her gland.

"Yes... Please, Alpha!"

"So fucking tight..."

"Alpha..."

"I remember promising to punish you for your dirty little mouth."

Rey's eyes opened wide as Kylo released one of her ass-cheeks and put three fingers of his freed hand inside her mouth.

"Suck."

She obeyed, sucking in the Alpha's fingers, imagining that it was his cock. She was insane. Rey wanted him to fuck all of her holes at the same time, and she didn't regret it.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass one day, little one," Kylo growled, sliding deeper inside her pussy. "No Alphas... Dammit, Niima" at this moment, he finally entered her with one final thrust, making Rey shriek at the sensation. 

She was so fucking full of him, and so fucking sensitive. Rey's slick was running out of her like a fucking river, and she could feel Kylo's shaft twitching inside of her.

Suddenly, the Alpha kissed her, leaving Rey out of breath. She returned the kiss eagerly, trying to merge with him. It wasn't enough to be connected to one place only. She wanted every part of his body to fucking belong to her.

Rey growled into the kiss, pulling Kylo's head closer, pushing her mouth to his, licking his face. His hands were moving around her body as if he wanted to touch every inch of her.

Kylo started to move, making Rey gasp with his every thrust.

"Fuck... Oh, fuck!"

His head leaned back, pulling his fingers out of her mouth, and Rey reached up to suck in his gland, her face covered in her own saliva.

They were messy, the only sound around them - the wet sound of their coupling, and it was bliss. Bliss. Rey had had her share of sex with several Betas, but fuck... None of them could compete. She fucking wanted more. She never wanted it to stop!

Then, it wasn't enough. With a growl and power that she hadn't expected she possessed, Rey pushed Kylo back. His cock slipped out, making the Alpha roar in a fury, but Rey pressed him harder, making him roll on the back and straddled him in the next moment, putting her hands on his chest.

Kylo was panting heavily, still snarling, but Rey lowered her head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The Alpha's body finally relaxed, and he licked Rey's chin before kissing her back.

Not stopping it, Rey climbed higher and placed herself above Kylo's erected cock.

She lowered herself slowly, adjusting to his size all over again, pushing him back. Rey wanted to ride him, and she did, gasping and arching her back, moving up and down, sliding blissfully towards her climax.

"Fucking hell..." Kylo's rough thumb covered her clit, starting to rub it fiercely. "Just like that, baby. Fuck!"

She couldn't believe it, but his cock started to get bigger... thicker... It became harder to ride him, but the sensation between Rey’s legs intensified tenfold as well as Kylo's scent.

So that was how a knot felt. For fuck's sake... How much had she been missing!

Or maybe it wouldn't have felt like that with somebody else...

Rey leaned forward, pressing her hands to Kylo's chest to help herself move. He was so damn hot, for fuck's sake. His body was sweaty, Kylo's muscles moving visibly under his skin, and Rey's eyes rolled into her skull.

"Fucking take it," the Alpha growled, starting to move faster, pulling Rey by the hips towards his groin. His scent was heavenly divine, telling the Omega that her Alpha was finally in a rut.

Her biology screamed in joy, and something new opened inside Rey's head.

_ Your Alpha is pleased... He'll take care of you... _

"FUCK!" Rey screamed climaxing.

  
  


"FUCKING MINE!"

Through the haze of her orgasm, Rey barely noticed Kylo's words, but even the echo of them made her whole body sing. She climaxed again and again when Kylo's cock finally became so big that there was no possibility of movement, and he screamed, emptying himself inside her and knotting her. His knot slipped inside Rey, joining them together for the following half an hour, and the Omega screamed like a banshee, falling into her Alpha's arms.

Kylo caught and held her, as they were riding through their pleasure together, and for a second, Rey thought that one more moment and she would be able to feel what her Alpha felt. Never in her life had she been this close to anyone, and the feeling didn't fade when they fell on the bed together.

She could hear Kylo's heart beating in his chest. The heartbeat was so strong that Rey smiled to herself, thinking that it could bruise her through his ribs. 

She loved being in his arms.

_ He isn't into anyone, Rey, and he is evil incarnate. A living nightmare! He doesn't take work wives. Or work husbands. They say - and I agree - that he simply hates people. _

The memory of Finn's words hit Rey like a hammer in the chest.

_ Oh, for fuck's sake!!! _

How could she have forgotten? He was fucking Kylo Ren! Finn had fucking warned her! And she had fucking had the best sex of her life with him and enjoyed it. Rey had liked being with him! Suddenly, lying in Kylo's arms and knotted to the Alpha, Rey felt vulnerable.

His arms tensed around her. Kylo pulled back a little to see her, and Rey was struck by the expression of concern on his unique face.

His gaze was searching, and Kylo was obviously trying to understand what was going on.

"What's wrong?" he murmured hoarsely.

"Nothing."

He growled, making Rey shiver.

"What's. Wrong?"

"I'll go to my room as soon... as soon as..." she was usually quite bold, but right now, Rey couldn't pick the right words for the situation where Kylo's cock was linked to her pussy without sounding weird to herself.

For a second, Kylo listened to her mumbling. 

"You are my work wife," he finally interrupted his voice low. "As far as I remember, you are required to provide me with all the necessary means for... stress relief whenever I want. Or haven't you read your contract, Miss Niima?"

He sounded harsh, and Rey was struck between two opposite feelings. The first was a light sting of pain from Kylo reminding her of her place.

She was his work wife... No matter how glorious their sex and connection during it had been, she was nothing more than his employee... It shouldn't have felt like this, but still, it made Rey sad for some reason. The second feeling, however, was a light prick of joy. 

He didn't want her to leave.

Rey cursed inwardly. This man was affecting her way too much!

As if he felt her distress, Kylo lowered his head to her neck and kissed it. It felt so damn natural - to be soothed by his scent like that. She couldn’t control it, but Rey closed her eyes and relaxed.

What was done was done, and she tried to cheer herself up a bit, telling herself that at least she would get her paycheck for this. She didn't know if it helped. However, Kylo's scent did.

They lay in bed, both staring at the ceiling, Rey lying on the Alpha's chest, and his soothing breathing was slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Kylo?" she dared to call him by his name, tasting it on her tongue.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

She laughed, burying her face in his chest.

"Smartass."

"What did I tell you about your dirty mouth, Niima?"

She smiled to herself.

"Will you finally ask?"

"Um... " Rey hesitated. "Why don't you like that Mrs. Organa so much? Is she a bad person? Is her business dirty or something?"

Kylo sighed heavily, stretching and making Rey change her position on the bed. She was now lying next to him, watching the outline of the Alpha's aquiline nose in the dark.

"Leia can be exhausting."

Leia. That must have been the woman's name.

"That's all?"

"She can be exhausting to the point where I need a work wife to calm me down."

Rey didn't know whether to be offended or not.

"What's wrong with work wives?" she murmured.

Kylo didn't answer. He simply turned his head and looked at her.

"How come you never had an Alpha before tonight?" he asked instead.

Rey gulped, drowning in his deep eyes.

"I didn't want an Alpha," she shrugged.

"That's why you decided to apply for the position of a work wife?" Kylo raised his brow.

"I didn't have a choice," she huffed, starting to get annoyed. "And don't you dare work-wife-shame me or something!"

"I wasn't."

"Weren't you?" she was angry now, like really angry, furious, totally outraged.

Kylo sniffed the air and suddenly turned on the bed, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"No need to be mad, kitten," he smirked, pulling back.

Rey squinted at the Alpha as he laid by her side.

"And who the hell is Ben?" she asked again several minutes later.

This time, Kylo froze.

His scent shifted again, filling with anger, and Rey had to do something.

"I mean, that woman, Leia, she insisted that Ben run the project. I mean..." she tried to explain.

"He is an unworthy piece of shit," Kylo growled.

Rey crawled to him, rubbing his chest with her neck. It helped.

"Is he a fraud? An unworthy person? Do you have a bad history with him?" she whispered.

Surprisingly, the Alpha laughed at that.

"You always assume that I am the good guy here, don't you?" he turned to her, catching her lips for a small kiss.

"Well... Aren't you?"

Kylo only turned, lying above her and starting to cover her jaw and neck with kisses.

"You talk too much, kitten," he growled, and Rey felt his hardness pressing into her thigh again.

She was also damn aroused now, so she only returned the kiss, deciding not to tempt fate with any more questions.

She was Kylo's work wife, after all. And if she was starting to like him, it could be her secret.

***

Kylo was watching the Omega in his bed, and his mind was rushing. He'd never let a woman stay the night before.

Rey shifted a bit, and Kylo held his breath. The Omega snored softly, and the Alpha smirked to himself, unable to turn his eyes away from her.

_ "Omegas are useless. Only weak men let themselves be limited by their biology. Only weak men let themselves be tied to a mate..." _

Snoke's words in his head made Kylo cringe. He got out of the bed quietly and walked to the kitchen. It was already morning, but still, an hour before his alarm would start.

He couldn't disappoint his mentor. He was better than this! He didn't need an Omega in his life.

And yet, he hadn't been able to let Rey go yesterday when she hinted that she could go back to her room.

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and walked to the shower. He fucking needed a cold shower!

Rey woke up when he had already had breakfast and was about to leave for the office. She looked at him in his business suit, her eyes concerned, and that made Kylo want to soothe her immediately.

_ Omega is worried. _

He hated this voice inside his head! 

"You are already leaving," Rey didn't ask, but simply stated the obvious.

"I am."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"There was no need."

Rey looked up at him with such a hurt expression on her face that Kylo wanted to punch himself.

"Have breakfast, and your car will be here in an hour and a half. You can come to the office later today," he said, showing Rey to sit at the table. She did, still frowning. "Here," he murmured, placing a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of the Omega.

He had never seen anyone's face lit up so brightly at the sight of food. That image of Rey made Kylo's heart leap with joy, and he couldn't help it.

"Wow... Wow, thank you!" she smiled at him.

"Eat," he growled, walking away. "I have a meeting today at twelve. You should be present."

Kylo was already on the threshold when he turned around, walked to Rey, and kissed her, licking her gland afterward. Then, without looking at the startled Omega, he finally left the apartment.

He couldn't allow Snoke to know that he actually didn't want to let Rey go. He had to figure it out. And even if he liked that woman a lot, it would be his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and I'll be happy if you follow me on Twitter!


	5. Take it or leave it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep increasing the chapter count because I have an outline for this fic and keep realizing that they need more chapters for relationship development. Sorry about that :)
> 
> Thank you so very much for your great comments! I love them! I cherish them! Thank you! 
> 
> And I also thank my wonderful ZiaLisa for her help with this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Take it or leave it.**

"Here you go, sweetie," Rey jumped in her place, startled by Phasma's sudden appearance. The Omega was standing in the corner of the Starbucks that was on the ground floor of the "First Order" building. Rey had been passing by, walking towards the office when she decided to get some coffee. Surprisingly, caffeine always calmed her down.

Rey's biology was weird...

It seemed that she'd missed the moment when the Starbucks guy called her name, and the blonde Alpha took the order for her.

"Um... Thanks," Rey took her coffee.

"Oh, honey, not at all," Phasma grinned at her. "After what happened yesterday, I am ready to buy you coffee every day."

Rey looked up at the woman, raising her brow inquiringly.

"Rey, you are the talk of the office. For fuck's sake, it was the first time in history that someone saw how large Kylo Ren's boner actually is."

"Oh, for fuck's sake..."

Rey wished she could facepalm her life. Dammit, was it embarrassing!

"Shut up," she murmured.

"Oh, you know, I won't," Phas laughed.

"Isn't it against the office policy to bully me for something that is actually my job?!"

"Oh, darling, I am not bullying you, not at all," the Alpha huffed. "Actually, everyone is betting now on where you came from and who you are."

Rey couldn't believe it.

"Why do they give a damn?... I... Is it legal?!"

"To gossip?"

Rey growled.

"I honestly didn't want to upset you, honey. Trust me, no one thinks anything bad about you... I told you already."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows now that Kylo Ren is actually a human."

Rey wanted to say something else but stopped. The images of Kylo's naked body between her legs appeared in front of her eyes, and her mouth went dry.

She shook her head and sipped her coffee.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Phasma. "Did you place an order?"

"Nah, coffee is bad for my skin," the Alpha waved her off. "I am vegan, you know... And I never drink coffee either."

"Okaaaay..."

"Well, I saw you when I was returning from my fifteen-minute break and decided to talk to you outside of the office."

Rey tensed at this.

"I'm listening."

"Ren asked for your file."

"My... file?"

It didn't ring any bells but still made Rey worried.

"Yes, your file from HR."

She still didn't understand.

"Your file, Rey... The one that has your profile in it..."

"My profile?"

"Dammit, Rey... Do you remember filling a form with a gazillion questions when you were applying for the job?"

Oh yes, yes, Rey remembered.

"Okay...."

"Well, that form is attached to your file as well as the report from our investigation team."

"Investigation team?"

"Did you really think that we let anyone work for 'The First Order' without a background check?"

"I was assigned to Kylo on my first day, Phas!"

"Finn Storm brought your application form a week before you received an invitation, Rey."

Rey froze. That was true.

"How much do they know?"

"Well... How about everything, honey?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Rey remembered herself, looking around. People were now staring at her, and she didn't fucking feel comfortable.

"Let's go outside," Phasma sighed.

Rey couldn't help but agree.

  
  


They were walking to the office building when Rey finally exploded. 

"Okay, what is in that file?!"

Phas sighed.

"It has all the information about you, and it probably contains more than you know about yourself, Rey."

Rey  _ had _ to process this information.

"But why?" she asked desperately.

"There are a lot of people, who mean harm to this company, Rey," the Alpha sighed. "'The First Order' doesn't let them..."

"But, they know everything about me!"

"Yes."

"And Kylo knows everything about me!"

"It is nice that you call him 'Kylo', I wouldn't dare, but yes."

"Dammit."

They stopped in front of the entrance to the building.

"I shouldn’t have told you, but I couldn't keep it from you, Rey. So..."

"Is it legal? To look into those files?"

"Well, Kylo Ren is the second in command, so legally, yes, but technically, he has no right."

"Why didn't you report him?"

"Because I like my job."

Rey looked at Phasma, enraged.

"Rey, I could have just not told you... And no one would have said anything."

"Why did you tell me then?!"

Phas's look lingered on her face.

"Because I think that you must know, Rey... Because I think that he was... interested."

The Omega lowered her head at that, looking at her shoes. She was so damn angry! But at the same time, Phasma's words affected her.

_ I think that he was... interested... _

Did Rey want Kylo to be interested? Did it matter? She wasn't sure. Or maybe, she tried her best to deny that it mattered. Anyway, the fucker should have had some boundaries! Rey didn't have anything to hide. But there could have been info about her childhood in that stupid file! And that wasn't something Rey wanted anyone to know, not about herself. 

She looked back at Phasma.

"Before you say anything," the Alpha sighed. "I want to assure you that I don't think that it is normal what he did. And you have every right to sue him if you wish... It won't change anything because Snoke has Kylo's back, and Snoke is untouchable, and please consider that it would affect me too."

"I am not going to sue anyone," Rey murmured angrily.

_ I think that he was... interested... _

The Omega closed her eyes. 

"What will happen if he knows that you told me about the file?" she asked the blonde after several seconds.

"Well, he could fire me, but then no one would know how to organize his business trips properly," the woman laughed. 

"Fine," Rey grumbled. "This world is so fucking screwed!" With that, she turned on her heel and walked away from Phasma. She wasn't going to sue Kylo or "The First Order", but she needed to figure out what to do. 

Rey decided to watch and observe...

  
  


She knocked on Kylo's door and heard his "enter". When Rey did enter, Kylo was sitting at his desk, turning pages of some document. The Omega wondered if it was her file, but what outraged her the most was that Kylo didn't even look at her.

"I am here," she announced. "Just wanted to let you know."

"I don't need you until the meeting."

Rey clenched her fists, watching the Alpha keep turning the pages.

"Anything else?" he finally looked up.

"No," Rey hissed. "I'll be there at the meeting."

She returned to her desk, turning the computer on, angrily. She needed Finn. Or a drink. Or both. She'd texted her friend earlier in the morning, answering his screaming texts from the day before, and they had decided to meet later. But, for fuck's sake... she couldn't wait!

***

Kylo was turning the pages of Rey's file when she knocked on the door of his office. It took him all of his willpower to stay in place.

In the past hour, Kylo had gotten to know so much about Rey... And all those facts made his guts twist.

She was an orphan left on the threshold of a police station. Kylo was looking at one of her childhood pictures that the investigation team had found and couldn't help the fury that was rising in his chest.

Rey looked thin in the picture. Thin, hungry, and miserable.

_ Protect!!! Protect your Omega!!! _

Kylo cursed inwardly when said Omega knocked on the door, and he had to hide the photo.

He didn't look up, feeling how angry she became, noticing the file. He was too affected by her. She was starting to possess his thoughts, and Kylo couldn't have that. The image of her falling apart with him, balls deep inside her were haunting him. 

Kylo dismissed her. He needed to figure out what to do with himself. The Alpha knew that his behavior only made Rey angrier, and he hated how it made him feel.

"Dammit!" Kylo slammed his fist into his desk. "Damn it!"

The only thing he wanted now was to call Rey back and suck her gland until they both felt better.

***

This meeting was much calmer. Leia was here again, and Rey was observing her from the corner of her eyes. Kylo smelled tense, but his scent wasn’t telling Rey that he needed her, so she remained in her place. Rey's Alpha wasn't looking at her, and the Omega noticed that Snoke, who was also present, was watching them from time to time. Finally, Kylo's boss smiled to himself and turned to Mrs. Organa. Rey didn't have time to think about it because her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Finny: He smells like you... It’s weird...**

Rey looked up at her friend, who was now sitting across the room behind Hux.

**Rey: Rude**

**Finny: Not when I am your BOF**

**Rey: WTF is BOF?**

**Finny: Best Omega friend :)**

She rolled her eyes at the guy but smiled afterward.

**Finn: I want details, baby. Coffee after the meeting?**

**Rey: You won't get any details, but coffee sounds good. Doesn't your "boss" need you?**

**Finn: Nah, he's busy.**

**Rey: I'll ask if I can, but let's try to do it.**

**Finn: DETAILS!**

Rey sent her friend a middle finger emoji and put her phone back in her pocket.

"There's no Ben here!"

Kylo's voice was like a bucket of cold water. Rey looked up to find her work husband staring furiously at Mrs. Organa. She had missed the last part of the conversation, but the woman looked hurt for some reason.

"Kylo will make everything right, Mrs. Organa," Snoke spoke. 

Rey sniffed the air, finding that Kylo was on edge again, but still holding on. He looked so furious that Rey didn't dare to come near this time. Her body told her to leave him alone.

"Fine..." Leia sighed. "Then we'll meet again soon. Everything sounds alright for now."

Kylo was the first to stand up and march away from the conference room, and Rey followed him.

  
  


She froze on the threshold of Kylo's office, looking at the Alpha, who was now writing something rapidly in his planner. He smelled enraged, and for a second, all Rey's memories about the file that he had asked Phasma to bring him left her mind.

"Mr. Ren... Do you need me to..."

"No!"

She took a step back.

"Fine," she finally shrugged, getting annoyed again. "Do you mind if I go have coffee with Finn?"

"What?"

Surprisingly, this request made Kylo finally look up at her. Rey chewed her lower lip, unsure of what caused this reaction.

"Do you mind if..."

"Who the hell is Finn?"

Now, that was unexpected...

"Um... Finn Storm... Mr. Hux's work husband. He's my good friend."

This answer only made Kylo tenser. 

"Why the hell do you want to drink coffee with him?"

"Because... As I said, he's my good friend..."

Kylo looked as if there was a war going on inside him. His scent was a mixture of emotions that Rey wasn’t able to decipher.. She tried to concentrate on it when suddenly...

_ Is he fucking jealous?! _

"I mean, you said you didn't need me," she raised her brow, testing the grounds.

It seemed that Kylo finally managed to pull himself together.

"Alright," he hissed. "No wonder he has so much time."

Rey frowned at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the Alpha smirked, turning back to his papers. "He's been working here for how long? Years already. And all I see is Hux having his fun with other Omegas. I wonder if that friend of yours is worth the money we are paying him."

"Don't you dare," Rey hissed.

His words stung. How dared this moron say something like that about her best friend?! Rey wished Kylo hadn’t said what he had said… Maybe he was acting out of his stupid anger, but what if what he was saying was the truth? What if Hux cheated on Finn? Rey didn't know how to live with this information, and she was enraged.

Kylo looked at her again, frowning this time as if realizing what he'd just said.

"Don't you fucking dare," Rey repeated. "You can behave however you want. You can do whatever you want. But don't you fucking dare say bad things about my friend!"

"Or what?"

Now, Kylo's eyes went dark. He rose from his seat slowly and moved towards Rey.

"Or what, Miss Niima?" he repeated.

He was towering above her now, and Rey was torn between two wishes. The first was to destroy him. Punish him. Make him suffer for his stupid words. The second was, however, the desire that his scent had awoken in her all over again.

"I asked you a question, Miss Niima."

"Or I'll fucking wash your mouth out with soap!"

It was an idiotic thing to say, really, but Kylo didn't laugh. His eyes darkened even more, his scent spiking. Rey focused on his lips, the memory of the last night kisses rushing into her brain.

_ "MINE!" _ she suddenly remembered Kylo's yell from yesterday, and her cunt clenched.

_ Did he really fucking call me his? _

She was furious. She was pleased. Kylo's face was nearing hers, and Rey could feel the soft caressing of his breath on her lips.

"Kylo?"

The Omega practically jumped at the sound of Snoke's voice.

Kylo's boss was standing on the threshold of the reception area.

"Am I interrupting something?" 

Rey didn't like Snoke's intonation. The man sounded arrogant and disdainful.

"I was telling Miss Niima that I won't be needing her, Mr. Snoke."

Rey was ready to kill the bastard, but Kylo was already turing away with his boss, closing the door right in front of her nose. Snoke hadn't even looked at her, passing by. As if Rey didn't exist.

Was this whole shitty situation worth all the humiliation?

She gulped, closing her eyes, not letting the tears of hurt leave them. She imagined her paycheck and everything that she could do with the money. 

_ Alpha doesn't want us? _

That stupid voice in her head was the final straw. Rey turned around and rushed out of Kylo's office, dialing Finn.

"Hey, honey, are you finally free?" Finn's cheerful voice smiled into the phone.

"I need a muffin!" Rey hissed.

"Oh, my God! I'm on my way, peanut! Meet me in that coffee shop two blocks down from the office. I'll send you the location."

***

Rey had been twelve years old when she'd first tried a muffin. Then, in the orphanage, they had a month of cooking training. There was a charity that organized the event. Children were taught to cook. Children were taught to bake.

Rey adored baking. The first thing she'd baked all those years ago was a blueberry muffin. The muffin was terrific. It was fantastic, but it looked incredibly ugly. Their trainer had laughed back then, saying that he'd neither tried anything this tasty nor seen anything this ugly before.

Later, after Rey met Finn, she had started to bake for him. Finn wasn't an orphan, but his family was troubled. The two of them had quickly become friends. The two of them had quickly started to dream together.

One of their dreams was to create a coffee shop and sell Rey's muffins there. If it happened one day, the location would be called "Ugly muffin".

Now, however, Rey was eating a rather perfect-shaped one, hating the entire universe and hurting like hell.

"Well, I told you that Kylo Ren was the devil incarnate," Finn smiled sympathetically.

"He's a fucking moron," Rey hissed.

"He looked calmer than usual today," Rey's friend sang.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he smelled like you and was actually rather tolerable. Trust me, Hux usually needs me more than ever when he has meetings with Ren."

The mention of Hux returned Rey to reality and filled her with dread. Kylo's words about Finn's boyfriend still sounded on repeat in her head.

"Why don't they like each other?" she asked carefully, trying to check the soil. "Hux and Kylo?"

"Oh, that's easy. They both want to be partners."

Rey raised her brow inquiringly.

"Well, everyone says that Ren is Snoke's second in command, I think you heard that..."

Rey nodded.

"Well, Kylo is not Snoke's partner. There are rumors that Snoke has been promising him a partnership for years, but..." Finn shrugged.

"And your boyfriend thinks that he can have it?" they were far enough from the office to speak freely.

Rey's friend nodded frowning.

"What is it?" Rey asked, concerned.

"Well," Finn sighed. "You know, I love Hux, but I hope that your work hubby finally gets it."

"Why?" this was confusing.

"I am not sure that our relationship will survive it if Armie gets the position."

Rey gulped, looking at her friend. Even though Finn and Rey were the closest of friends, she had always felt that he wasn’t telling her everything about Hux. Every couple had bad days, but Rey had never heard about their situation. Finn usually spoke about it as if it was all unicorns and rainbows, and Rey doubted that it could be like that. And now...

She also couldn't get rid of Kylo's voice in her head.

_ "All I see is Hux having his fun with other Omegas..." _

"Snoke hates our designation..." Finn murmured, and Rey looked up at him, trying to read her friend's face. "I think that he cherishes Ren so much because, in so many years, Kylo has never taken a work wife. It seems that Ren is a robot or something... Honestly, Rey, Armitage told me that during the parties that Snoke had thrown for the top-managers, he had never seen Ren with an Omega – neither with a woman nor with a man…"

"What parties?" Rey asked, suddenly feeling that she needed to know.

_ Parties… What parties?... What Omegas?! Were they better than me? Were they sexier? Were they better than me?! Were they?!... _

Rey suppressed the voice.

"Oh, those are team-buildings of a sort," Finn smirked bitterly. "Snoke usually calls for the best work wives of "The First Order" or even hires other… staff…"

"For fuck's sake…"

"Yes, those are usually sex-workers, Rey, even though no one calls them that…"

"Why does he do it?"

"Armie says that Snoke is usually watching… He is watching, and if an Alpha is too interested, they lose their jobs…"

"Too interested?"

"Yes, Snoke doesn't tolerate the Alphas, who aren't interested at all too. Armitage thinks that it is why Kylo hasn't gotten the partnership yet…"

"But… Why?..."

Finn only shrugged.

"I have no idea, Rey, but Hux had to pretend that he was with other guys… I stayed away from his apartment for days after that…"

"So, you know about it?!"

God, was Rey relieved!

"What d'you mean?"

"Kylo told me today that Hux was having fun with other Omegas, I had no fucking idea how to tell you!"

Finn considered her for a second but then laughed out loud.

"Gees, that must have been hard, babe!"

"You have no idea!"

"Nah, I know about it all," Finn waved her off. "Hux told me before he went there… We had an agreement… But I couldn't stand scenting others on him, so I stayed away for as long as it took him to get rid of their scents…"

"Did he… have sex with them?"

"Nah!" Finn rolled his eyes. "He was only scenting them, but it still hurt."

"But… Why do you think that your relationship won't survive if Hux gets the partnership then? You seem to be very close…"

"Well," Finn said after a few moments. "I don't know if Snoke will tell Hux to get rid of me or not in case Armie gets the position. And I don't know what Armie will do if he is asked... I mean, it's his dream... We could keep our relationship in secret, but that leaves me with a decision to make - I will either have to be reassigned to another Alpha or leave my job. It is okay if I have to do it... But... Honestly, Rey, I have no idea what to do with my life in the event that I have to leave 'The First Order'..."

Rey took her friend's hand.

"Finn, we used to do so many things when we were young," she tried to cheer him up. "There are so many possibilities... Especially with all the money you've made, working here... Come on..."

"Yeah, I know that you are right..." her friend sighed. "But, honestly, Rey... Working with Hux is great. And I really think that it is a real job, tough work... And the most natural one... It's amazing to be there to balance your Alpha. And... I don't want to go back to where we were, Rey... I don't want to struggle..."

Rey frowned. She knew the feeling. She still hasn't received her first paycheck, but it was nice to know that she would be able to pay her bills the next month.

"But... If you stay with Hux... Keeping your relationship in secret... Can't he take care of you too?...," she asked. "Can't he help you out? You say yourself that it is natural..."

"We haven't talked about it," Finn's voice was so full of hurt that Rey wanted to punch herself. How did she manage to miss this much?! "You know, I tried to ask him a couple of times, but he got angry, and my body told me to stop bothering him..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Rey murmured, making her friend smirk at her.

"Oh, do you now?"

Rey only rolled her eyes.

"We've never discussed our relationship. It just happened," Finn shrugged. "I love Armitage, and I want to be with him... And I also want him to be happy... Unfortunately, I don’t think my love would be enough for my Alpha to feel complete without his job."

Rey didn't know what to say.

"Do... Do you think that Armitage loves you back? Has he ever told you that?"

"He hasn't yet, but he's an Alpha, Rey. It doesn't often happen with them. And I would leave him the moment I realized he didn't. But I am sure he does love me, peanut."

She could only nod at that, hoping that her friend was right.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked desperately.

"Well, I wasn't sure that you understood my occupation," the man-Omega shrugged. "Come on, Rey, you spent an hour doubting that work spouses weren't escorts when I brought you to the office!"

Finally, it hit Rey... God, was she ashamed!

"Finn, I am sorry," she squeezed his hand tighter. "I am so very sorry, please forgive me..."

"It's okay, babe," he smiled. "Truth be told, it's much easier to talk to you about it now when you smell like your moron of a boss."

Rey smacked his hand.

"What?!" Finn laughed. "You do!"

"Shut up..." Rey murmured.

"Well, there's always something else, babe."

Rey looked up concerned, but Finn only smiled at her.

"You know it's not like that for every work spouse... For most of the "First Order's" employees, their work spouses are a means to an end. There are no feelings involved... I know it because Maz told me about it in secret."

"Maz? The nurse?"

"The one and only," Finn laughed. "I went to her after I spent a week with Hux. His scent was haunting me, and I thought that there was something wrong with my suppressants... She said that everything was alright and that the reason for my reaction was our compatibility rate. Do you remember when we studied it at school?"

Rey didn't remember.

"Well, in a nutshell, sometimes an Alpha and an Omega have specific blood-markers that make them more suitable for each other than for anyone else. They can still be with and even mate other people, but... it's just not the same... Maz also said that whenever both the Alpha and the Omega were fired from 'The First Order', they were highly-compatible... It was hard for them to fight their biology, you know..."

Rey was trying to digest the information she's just received.

"Why do they let someone with high compatibility work as work spouses?"

"Because' The First Order' is unaware of it," Finn smirked. Rey looked at him in surprise. "Well, they never investigated the reason," the man Omega shrugged. "Maz knows because she was interested."

"For fuck's sake... Isn't it... stupid?"

"Oh, yes, yes, it is..."

Suddenly, another thought hit her.

"Finn..." Rey asked. "And what are... the symptoms of high-compatibility?"

"Well," Finn leaned back in his chair. "You can scent each other through the layers of suppressants. You can't ignore each other even outside of heats and ruts. And if you fight it, it only gets worse. Moreover, an Alpha can drag an Omega out of the conference room where he has just had a meeting with crucially important clients, ignoring his monster of a boss and then return the next day smelling like he's just had the best night of his life."

Rey choked on her coffee, making Finn laugh.

"Shut up!" Rey hissed.

"I think that I am right, babe."

"He hates my guts, no matter how wonderful the sex was."

"Oh, so it  _ was _ wonderful?"

"Shut up!!!"

The man laughed heartily at that.

"Well, ask Maz if you want," he shrugged.

"I don't want anything. I want to see that moron as little as possible and possibly sue him for looking over my file."

"Well, that's something you can't have, peanut."

"I know, so maybe my paycheck is enough."

Finn looked at her intently.

"What?" Rey hissed. "I honestly don't know how you cope with it, Finn... With Hux being so rude, I mean! But Kylo is even worse! One night he calls me 'his' while knotting me, and the next day, he wouldn’t even look at me and dismissed m e as if I am nothing at all! It's disgusting, Finn!"

"He called you... 'his'?" the surprise on her friend's face made Rey stop her rumbling.

"Yes," she ran her hand through her hair.

"God, Rey, you like him a lot, don't you?"

"No, I don't! I hate his guts!"

"Whatever you say, babe," Finn leaned across the table and covered Rey's hand with his palm. "Listen, I am sorry that you have to go through this... And you can always ask for your paycheck after last night. They will already have to pay you, but could you possibly consider something?"

Rey looked at her friend, raising her brow.

"I've never seen Kylo Ren with an Omega before," Finn shrugged. "Hux says that Kylo only takes them while in ruts and sometimes even manages to go without them... But yesterday he wasn't in a rut, and yet he couldn't keep his hands off you... It looked surreal, Rey... And as for his behavior in the office - his job is everything to him... And he's only known you for how long? Less than a week. Snoke doesn't like Alphas who depend on their biology, and Kylo must have been at least a bit confused by everything that is going on..."

"Are you defending him?!"

"No, I want you to simply accept the fact that in case you don't leave right now, you have to know that he won't be nice to you while in the office. That simply cannot happen..."

"And what do you do when Hux is rude to you?" Rey murmured.

"Well, he's never rude to me anymore," Finn smiled. "He's only cold when we are in the office. But when it's too much for me, I simply take a deep breath, close my eyes and count to ten. Then probably spend several nights in my apartment and then we talk... And he always apologizes, Rey."

The Omega smiled weakly at her friend. She was so damn confused...

"Take it or leave it, peanut," Finn squeezed her hand one more time and returned to his coffee.

Rey lowered her eyes, consuming his words. Then, suddenly, another question popped up in her head. 

She watched her friend for half a minute. Finn knew a lot, he did. And Rey had to talk about something else that was not Kylo at the moment.

"Do you know who Ben is?" she asked.

"Hm?" Finn looked perplexed.

"Ben, the man that Mrs. Organa mentioned, whose name drove Kylo mad..."

"Oh,  _ that _ Ben... I asked Armie about it."

"And?"

"He's not sure, but Leia Organa has a son, called Ben. She talks about him a lot in her interviews, but no one has ever seen him as far as I know. And the Organa-Solo family is very famous and always in the spotlight."

"Organa-Solo?"

"Oh, come on, peanut! In what world do you live?"

Rey bit her lip.

"Google them, babe... Anyway, no one has ever seen that Ben. He is not very public, and Mrs. Organa and her husband Han usually only talk about his childhood... He might be working for them, and maybe Leia wants him to be in charge of the project, I have no idea, honestly..."

Well, that was something...

They sat in silence for several more minutes.

"You know, peanut, I am happy that I can now be open with you again. This situation has been driving me nuts for years..."

"Finn, I am so sorry!"

"Forget it, babe," the man smiled. "Now, we at least can open that coffee shop together."

"Yeah, 'Ugly muffin'..."

"'Ugly muffin' it is."

***

Kylo couldn't concentrate. He barely focused while talking to Snoke, but he couldn't get anything done the second the man left. Rey was still away, having coffee with that fucking Storm, and the feeling of her lips an inch from his own still haunted the Alpha.

He had been rude to her, and he hated how that realization made him feel.

"Oh, Mr. Ren, how good it is to see you again," he turned abruptly to the sound of Bazine's voice.

Bazine Netal. Kylo sniffed the air, catching her scent that, for some reason, wasn't tolerable for him anymore. Bazine looked gorgeous as always, but it didn't affect Kylo in the slightest. They'd had their fun. Bazine had been assigned to help Kylo with several of his ruts. They also went to several galas together in the past, and Bazine tried her best to seduce him, but Kylo could see right through her...

The woman was nothing more than an overly pampered gold-digger. Kylo used her when he needed her, and despised her.

"I'm in my office, Bazine. I am always here. What do you want?" the woman bothered him. Kylo didn't want her to stay here and mix her scent with Rey's.

"Oh, Mr. Snoke asked me if you wanted to go to the gala with your work-wife or with someone more... presentable..."

Somehow, it made Kylo furious.

_ Your Omega is insulted. Defend! _

This time the Alpha didn't ignore the voice. However, he had to stay calm. Bazine couldn't see the reason for his reaction.

"And... whom do you have in mind, Miss Netal?" He raised his brow, nearing the woman.

"Oh," it seemed that Bazine honestly trusted that she could interest him... "As always, Mr. Ren, I am ready to provide my services to you."

"Oh, really?" He was now towering over her, and even though he couldn't feel the changes in her scent because of his suppressants, he knew that Bazine's had spiked. She closed her eyes, reaching for him, trying to be near him to kiss him. "I am not interested in your services, Miss Netal. And you should know better than to offer me them. I am not interested in a cheap-toy like you." he hissed.

Bazine stepped back, confused and angry.

"Well, at least some toys are more expensive than others and have better quality. The toy you've been enjoying so far is the cheapest option possible," she hissed.

  
  


_ Stay calm... _

"Who said that I am interested in either of you?" Kylo smirked. "You know, Bazine, I wondered when you would understand... But it seems that it is useless to wait, so I will say this only once... Omegas mean nothing to me. Neither you nor my new employee of a work wife means shit to me, Miss Netal. You are just silly dolls and I won’t play your games. And the next time you decide to divert me from my work..." he was already growling in the end. "Think twice, Miss Netal... And maybe tell your Omega colleagues that it is a horrible idea to distract me from my job."

Bazine took another step back, cringing and humiliated.

"Mr. Ren?"

Kylo froze. 

_ Oh, for fuck's sake... No... NO! _

Rey was standing on the threshold of his office, and her scent was making Kylo want to run to her and soothe her. She'd heard it all. She'd fucking heard it all!

"Oh, Miss... Niima, isn't it?" Bazine turned to her, still furious. "I was just offering Mr. Ren my assistance during the upcoming gala."

"A gala?" Kylo could see that Rey was trying to keep her composure... Was trying not to let herself break. 

"Oh, yes... No wonder you haven't been... informed," Bazine looked Rey up and down. "After the project with "Falcon" is finished, there will be one. But... Anyway, you heard Mr. Ren... He's not interested in our services... So you should probably go home, Miss Niima."

With that, Bazine left, and Rey stayed, looking at Kylo intently.

"I wanted to ask," she finally pronounced, still not averting her eyes from him. "If I could go home. As far as I understand, you don't need me today in the office."

He fucking wanted to tell her that he needed her. That he wanted her...

But instead of that, Kylo only nodded.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, turning around, she left, not saying goodbye. 

Kylo wanted to die...

***

He was exceeding all the speed limits possible. He was rushing home, having left at 7 p.m. for the first time in years. Kylo needed to get home. Kylo needed to get to her.

  
  


He couldn't wait for the elevator. Instead, he used the stairs. 

Fuck, did he live high! 

Kylo burst into his apartment, afraid that she wasn't there already...

Instead, he was met with a smell of... muffins?

Slowly, the Alpha went into the kitchen.

Rey was there, swinging to the music that came from Kylo's expensive stereo-system. She listened to one of Kylo's favorite Ray Charles's songs...

She was... baking?

"Oh, hi!" the Omega finally smiled, noticing him. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to bake muffins... I... I will clean everything up," she looked around, confused, and then smiled, startling Kylo.

Rey sniffed the air.

It seemed that she could feel the turmoil of emotions that was now going through him. Frowning lightly, Rey walked closer to Kylo. She put her hands on his chest and looked up into the Alpha's eyes.

"You smell worried. Can I... do something for you?"

Kylo shook his head.

"No? Okay, here, try this!" Rey suddenly ran to the stove and fetched a piece of a muffin that she was baking, bringing it to him.

Involuntary, Kylo opened his mouth, and Rey put the piece inside it.

"Chew!" Rey laughed.

Kylo did, and...

_ Oh, for fuck's sake!!! _

The muffin was terrific. Not even thinking, Kylo licked the rest of the piece from Rey's fingers.

She laughed heartily, making his blood boil, making him melt, driving him crazy.

"Hm... The best stress relief possible, huh?"

Kylo didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. 

Suddenly, the only thing he could do was rush towards the Omega and pull her closer, making Rey jump on him and wrap her legs around his waist.

Rey laughed and then kissed him softly... On the lips... It was much more intimate than it was allowed for work spouses, but Kylo didn't give a damn. He was drowning in her... 

Suddenly, Rey pulled back a little, making the Alpha look her in the eyes.

"My name is Rey Niima," she said before Kylo was able to say anything first. "I am an orphan. My parents left me on the threshold of a police station. And no family wanted me ever since... I have a thing for food... If anyone wants me to feel better - they just need to feed me..."

Kylo was looking at her, catching her every word, feeling guilty for everything he'd said and done to her.

"You can ask me if you want to know something about me, Kylo."

She looked at him intently, and Kylo couldn't help but...

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I am sorry, Rey..."

She pulled back again, making him focus.

"I am not a toy, Kylo," Rey murmured, kissing him.

He kissed her back, drowning in the scent of her. Feeling the walls that he had been building for years crumble.

"I will fire Phasma," he murmured.

"No, you won’t... Or no one will know how to book your business trips properly."

Kylo growled, kissing her again.

"I'm not a toy, Kylo," Rey whispered into his lips.

"You are not," he whispered, catching hers. "You are not, Rey..."

She kissed him harder, and Kylo couldn't believe it.

She wasn't a toy, no, she wasn't... And she was so much more than just a work wife...

Kylo couldn't help it... He couldn't fight it anymore... He didn't know how to handle it, but Rey was so much more...

"I have just finished baking," Rey whispered, smiling lightly. "What do you want to do now?"

He carried her to his bedroom... Whatever Kylo wanted to do to his Omega had nothing to do with baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - I adore your comments! And I will be glad to meet you on Twitter too!


	6. Don't you dare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you very much for the attention you are giving this story! It makes me so happy!
> 
> Some of you pointed out that Rey forgave Kylo way too quickly in the previous chapter. Well, there's a reason for it. It will be explained in this chapter, but you could also see it, reading Rey's conversation with Finn in chapter 5. I hope that you'll understand Rey better this time :)
> 
> I thank my darling ZiaLisa for her help with this story!
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

**Chapter 6.**

**Don't you dare...**

When he was fourteen, Ben Solo fell in love for the first time. 

For years he had felt as if there was something wrong with him. He didn't like a lot of girls. Ben knew that his mother thought that he might have liked boys, but he didn't either. 

Ben just didn’t enjoy other people’s compan y in general. 

He used to be very small when he was a boy. Too small for an Alpha. No, no one bullied him for that, but people tended not to notice him. Then he got older and taller, and suddenly, his life changed.

Suddenly, Ben became the tallest in his class - something that his classmates couldn't ignore. Suddenly, the girls started coming up to him to ask questions. Strange, useless questions that Ben didn't understand. Like "hey, nice sweater, where did you buy it?" or "did you hear that new song by..." then the name of the singer followed that Ben didn't know. 

The sweater was bought for him by his mom. And Ben had no fucking clue who the singer about whom those girls talked about was. And those girls... They were mostly Alphas and Betas (Omegas barely talked first to boys during their teenage years), and Ben didn't like how they smelled or didn't feel their scents at all, and it made him nervous. He didn't know how to be an Alpha, and no one helped him adjust to the new  _ him _ .

Ben's parents were too busy with their business, and his mother thought that her son should have known better how to handle girls himself. Ben's father, Han, was an Omega, and they didn't talk much at all. The boy was distant, so, in the end, girls started to avoid him, and boys kept ignoring him. 

Ben felt alone.

And then he fell in love.

She was an Omega. A rather bold one, and for the first time in his life, Ben liked someone's scent. He tried to talk to her, but this time it was the girl who ignored his efforts.

Ben had no clue what to do. That Omega smelled better and better every day, and he couldn't get rid of the thoughts about her scent.

The girl, however, didn't want to talk to Ben at all. Moreover, she called over her friends, and the group started to bully him. There was a boy - a Beta - whom that Omega fancied. The moron decided that it was a great idea to call in his friends too, so once, after school, they cornered Ben.

Ben was big, but there were seven of them. And then, that Omega girl appeared, laughing at him, and... 

Her scent reached Ben's nostrils...

  
  


The next thing he remembered was his yelling mother and a Beta-doctor in the hospital.

Ben had gone into rut. Ben had almost crushed several skulls. 

His mother blamed him.

Then, after five days spent in a medically-induced coma to help him go through his condition, Ben woke up in the hospital, and the first talks of rehab for Alphas started. His life became hell after that and stayed that way until Ben met Snoke.

In the aftermath of it all, there was one rule that Ben had decided to follow religiously. 

He didn't need love or a mate in his life. Love would make him weak. A mate would make him vulnerable.

Ben wanted respect. Ben wanted power.

Ben's parents wanted him to be unworthy and make him use suppressants. They tried to tame his power.

Ben wouldn't have it. Snoke had a solution for him.

Ben changed his name to kill his past. 

Snoke was so proud of him.

  
  


However, Snoke didn't know that when Kylo was choosing his new name, he had chosen the name of the Doctor whom he saw when he had woken up in that hospital after his first rut. That Beta Doctor, as Kylo remembered him, was the kindest person in the world. While Kylo's mother was enraged, and his father - disappointed, that Doctor had brought young Kylo a cup of hot chocolate.

Kylo barely remembered their conversation, but he remembered the Doctor's name.

Doctor Kyle Reynolds.

Kylo shortened that name as he saw fit and made it his own.

He still didn't know why he had done it. Maybe it was a dedication to the life he had wanted to have but never could— a dedication to the life where love and human warmth existed.

Kylo didn't live in that world anymore. 

Mr. Snoke had made him stronger. Mr. Snoke had made him invulnerable. Kylo didn't need love. Kylo didn't need sentiments...

Why then couldn't he take his eyes from the woman who was now snoring softly in his bed?

  
  


Kylo had never been a cuddly person. He slept with women, but they never stayed the night. And the Alpha always slept in his bed alone.

However, this night, he woke up with Rey lying on his chest and drooling all over it.

He didn't feel annoyed, not even in the slightest.

His reaction to her baffled him, startled Kylo. He was drawn to Rey like a moth to the flame, and his only wish was to keep her warm, fed, and sated. This feeling was strange, and it took Kylo some time to formulate what he felt precisely. And when he did, it hit him even harder.

For the first time in his life, Kylo wanted to give, not to take.

He spent several hours not moving until his shoulder and chest went completely numb, and he pushed Rey to the side to free his arm from under her body.

"Dammit," Kylo tried to move his fingers, feeling the blood returning to them, bringing that stupid annoying pain.

Rey moved, and Kylo froze, looking at her. It was still early, and he didn't want to wake her up.

Suddenly, in her sleep, Rey's stomach churned, and she frowned, not opening her eyes. 

Kylo sniffed the air almost automatically, and a sudden knowledge struck him: Rey was hungry.

He rose from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

_ Provide... Provide... Mate... _

Kylo froze, stopped by the voice in his head.

She wasn't his fucking mate! He didn't need a mate!

He wanted to go back, wake the woman up and tell the Omega to go to her bedroom, but Rey shifted under the covers, and Kylo heard it.

She was hungry...

_ Provide... Provide... Provide... _

Forgetting everything, the Alpha turned on his heel and went to see what Threepio had in store.

***

Rey stretched in the bed, feeling amazing. The most beautiful scent surrounded her, and she didn't want anything but to stay under her blanket forever...

Her eyes opened wide.

Scent. It was Kylo's scent, and she'd spent the night in his room again. 

Immediately, she felt confused.

Yesterday, they hadn't had sex. After Kylo had apologized and brought Rey to his bedroom, they spent some time kissing. Then Rey had to finish her baking finally. She had fed the Alpha her muffins, and Kylo hadn't even noticed how ugly they looked. They ended up watching TV and enjoying each other's company - first on the couch in Kylo's living-room, then - in his bedroom again. They hadn't talked about anything that had happened in the office, but the topic seemed to be closed, so Rey relaxed.

She liked falling asleep in the Alpha's arms, and Kylo seemed addicted to her gland.

It was all in her job-description - Rey had to provide that all - kisses, sex, glands-sucking.

But, somehow, when she lay in Kylo's arms, it didn't feel professional at all... It didn't feel like "just having fun" or "scratching the itch".

  
  


When Rey had heard Kylo's conversation with Bazine the day before, she had wanted to leave. But then she'd remembered Finn's words. 

_ "...when it's too much for me, I simply take a deep breath, close my eyes and count to ten." _

That moment in the office, Rey could scent Kylo's distress and worry when he saw her watching. And suddenly, Rey decided to give it a chance.

She was already a work wife. She was already working for her money. And, no matter if she wanted it or not, she was already drawn to Kylo.

So she had followed Finn's advice, and Kylo hadn't let her out of his arms the whole evening.

So, right now, Rey decided to relax finally. She stretched again and jumped off the bed, going to the kitchen, from where the most delightful smell of food was coming.

  
  


Kylo was standing by the stove, the delicious smell of food mixing with his scent, making Rey melt and her mouth water. He seemed busy with breakfast, and the Omega's eyes lingered on him.

She didn't want to think that Kylo Ren was beautiful after everything that had happened yesterday. Rey tried her best to put at least some distance between them in her mind. Wanted to remind herself that he was only her work husband, not a boyfriend, not a husband, not a... mate...

_ Mate... _

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought.

"Sit down," Kylo's voice was soft, but Rey still shivered. He wasn't even looking at her, but the Alpha knew that she was there. It felt like magic. "You are hungry," honestly, Rey found his habit of making a statement and not asking a bit annoying. But this time, Kylo was taking care of her, so she only smiled, following his command.

"So bossy," she still murmured.

Finally, the Alpha turned to her, raising his brow and smirking. Rey stuck her tongue at him.

"So disobedient and bold," Kylo put a plate with the most delicious smelling waffles in front of her and leaned closer, scenting Rey's gland.

She closed her eyes in bliss. The feeling was so damn amazing.

"Help yourself, little Omega," Kylo murmured into her ear.

Rey struggled to open her eyes, but finally, the smell of waffles returned her to reality. She noticed that there was already a cup of coffee waiting for her on the table.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Kylo nodded, taking a step back from her.

"Will you eat with me?" Rey caught the Alpha's hand, stopping him.

"I don't usually eat breakfast," Kylo shrugged.

"Oh..."

There were enough waffles to feed them both on her plate, and Kylo had cooked them only for her...

_ Alpha takes care of you... _

Rey felt her eyes watering. She liked that he had made her breakfast... She liked that he took care of her... Rey didn't want Kylo to leave.

Suddenly, she realized that she was still holding Kylo's hand. Ashamed, the Omega pulled hers away and nodded.

"Of course..."

Suddenly, Kylo growled. Rey didn't have time to process what happened, but she was sitting on his lap the next moment.

"Eat," Kylo murmured, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

Rey smiled and dug in her food.

  
  


She loved eating. When she ate, Rey often didn't notice what was going on around her, especially when the food was good.

Just like now.

"God, Niima, where are your manners?" she heard in the middle of her second waffle.

Gulping and looking around, the Omega realized that everything around her, Kylo's sweatpants included, was covered in crumbs. 

She didn't give a damn. That waffle was damn good.

"This is food," she huffed, taking another bite. "I have an affair with my food."

"Oh, I see," Kylo rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't!" 

"Hm? How so?"

"You," Rey pointed at him, using the waffle. "Have absolutely no idea what is going on."

"Well, enlighten me, Miss Niima," he leaned back a little, shifting fabulously under Rey's crotch.

"Well, good affair, good romance requires good sex, doesn't it?"

"I... suppose?"

"Well, it does! And good sex requires working with your mouth from time to time, don't you think,  _ Mr. Ren _ ?" 

Kylo growled under her, and Rey immediately felt his hardness pressing into her thigh. She smirked, licking the crumb from her finger, feeling the Alpha hardening even more as he watched.

"Well," Rey smiled, taking another bite. "This is me, going down on my food."

"Dammit!"

The plate fell on the floor when Kylo stood up and threw Rey on the table, pressing her into it with his body, the cosmic feeling of him consuming her. 

Rey met his lips eagerly, wrapping her legs around the Alpha's waist and her arms around his neck, grabbing the hair on Kylo's nape.

"You little cocktease..." he groaned, and Rey smirked into their kiss. "You want me to punish you, sweet thing, don't you?"

She moaned, kissing her way to Kylo's ear and biting it.

"What if I do?"

"Fuck!"

She smiled, feeling him pushing his thighs into her groin.

"Too bad," Rey whispered, sucking in Kylo's earlobe. "That you have to go to work..."

The Alpha froze.

He froze, pulling back and looking down at Rey, frowning.

She knew that she was right, and bit her lip, amused. Still, her hand caressed Kylo's cheek softly.

With another groan, he rose, lifting his weight from her - a feeling she didn't appreciate much. 

"You can come to the office later today,” he spoke, the lust in his voice vanishing. Kylo was lifting the plate's shards and the waffle pieces from the floor and throwing them away. He then took another plate and fetched two more waffles from the big dish on the kitchen counter, putting them by Rey's side. She was sitting on the table now, observing him.

"Wow, you cooked a lot..."

"Eat."

"Thank you..."

He turned to her, a small, short smile crossing his face - a relatively rare expression that made Rey's heart melt.

Kylo left, vanishing into the bedroom but leaving the door open.

"Is it legal?" Rey cried to him.

"What is?"

"That I come to work late. I mean, Finn is usually in the office with Hux."

"Are you two close?" Kylo's voice sounded tense, and Rey smiled to herself involuntarily.

"Who, me, and Hux? God, no!"

  
  


Kylo growled in the bedroom, and Rey couldn't help but laugh.

Finally, the Alpha returned, making the Omega hold herself together tighter. She should have known better than to tease him. Kylo looked impeccable in his black suit and white shirt. He was managing his tie, hypnotizing the Omega with the movement of his hands and incredibly long fingers. The fingers that were inside her not very long ago.

"I meant Storm," Kylo frowned.

"Yes," Rey finally managed to turn her gaze away from his hands. "He's been my best friend for years."

The change of Kylo scent made her nervous. He didn't smell pleased.

"Well, I've seen all his boyfriends, and he knows everything about me, so it's more like a brother-sister bond," she hurried to explain.

Why was she explaining anything? Kylo was her damn work husband, dammit! And yet...

"Are you afraid that I am spying for him?" she teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Spying?"

"Well, Hux is your competitor, isn't he?"

That made Kylo laugh.

"He wishes."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because you asked me to ask."

Rey looked up at the Alpha in surprise. Kylo was frowning now, realizing that what he had meant as a smart response was actually something else entirely.

"I appreciate it, Kylo," Rey smiled softly.

For several minutes they were just looking at each other in silence.

"I have to go," the Alpha finally growled, returning to his usual self. "Be in the office at two."

He turned to leave again, not even waiting for Rey to respond, making that stupid part of her that longed for his attention long for it even more. 

And then he returned. 

Kylo kissed Rey and inhaled her scent once more.

"See you in the evening," she smiled, the taste of him still on her lips.

The Alpha looked down at her, not saying a word.

Kylo understood her.

They would see each other in a couple of hours... But this Kylo, who kissed Rey so tenderly and held her in the most perfect way possible, this Kylo would return only in the evening. Behind closed doors.

***

Rey spent the morning chilling, drowning in the smell of Kylo's shirt that she'd been wearing from the day before.

She also spent it looking for info on Ben Organa-Solo. 

Rey googled "Falcon" and the whole Organa-Solo family, surprised by how much she'd missed. "Falcon" was the largest real estate company on the East Coast. Snoke's company was building the largest apartment cluster in history for them. 

Rey, however, skipped the details of the deal. She was interested in Ben Solo.

And yet, there was no info on him - neither interviews nor photos or articles. Rey found several gossip columns from very long ago speculating on where Leia Organa's son was. Some of those columns claimed that Ben Solo was at the moment somewhere in South America using something...

Leia Organa, however, talked about her son in her every interview. It seemed that the woman loved him immensely. She often spoke about Ben's childhood. However, she never answered questions about his whereabouts. Leia's husband, Han Solo, a very handsome Omega, was the same.

It annoyed Rey.

  
  


She spent the last half an hour before the meeting with Finn.

"I asked Hux about that Ben yesterday," Rey's friend shrugged. "He has no idea what's going on with Mrs. Organa..."

"How are you two?" Rey asked, concerned.

"Well," Finn sighed. "Armie is tender in the night, but I feel that he's distancing from me..."

"Oh, Finn..."

"Nah... Maybe it's just another phase..."

"A phase?"

"Yeah, he tends to get grumpy from time to time," Finn rubbed his forehead. "It passes..."

"Your relationship seems..."

"Dysfunctional?"

"I meant to say 'complicated'..."

"Look who's talking, Miss 'I will quit right now, oh, wait, I won't'..."

Rey smacked her friend's arm.

"I still want my check," she huffed.

"But that's not all, is it?"

Rey lowered her eyes, looking at the table.

"I knew it!"

"You know nothing..."

Finn sighed.

"I know that you like him," Finn said softer. "I know you, peanut. I can see that you like him, and I don't judge you. Yes, it surprises me that someone can like Ren, but you like to dip your fries into the ice-cream at McDonald's, so you've always had strange taste."

"Oh, fuck you!" She smacked Finn again, giggling.

"You are not my type, honey."

They both laughed heartily at that.

"What I wanted to say," Rey added after they finally stopped. "Is that you deserve someone who would treat you the best way possible."

"So do you, honey," Finn patted her hand. "But I am too deep in this shit, and you have barely put your feet in it... So, if I can give you a piece of advice - don't fall for him."

That made Rey freeze.

She looked up at her friend, his words chilling her to the bones.

He was right, wasn't he? Rey gulped, lowering her eyes, hearing Finn changing the topic.

She wasn't listening, though. What Rey had just realized, to her utter horror, was that she was actually going deeper and deeper into this shit with every second... And maybe she still had a chance to swim to the surface. But Rey didn't know if she wanted to use it.

***

This meeting was way too stressful for Rey's taste. She couldn't even understand what it was about, but Kylo and "Falcon's" management were in the middle of a very heated discussion. This time Rey tried to approach Kylo, but he wouldn’t let her. She returned to her place, embarrassed under Finn's pitiful gaze. Rey shrugged. Kylo had a right to refuse her.

An Alpha wanted an Omega work wife only when he needed and wanted to cool down.

It seemed that Kylo neither wanted nor needed to calm down at the moment. Rey had no idea what part of Leia's words had triggered his current condition. Still, it looked like the Alpha had finally decided to let himself go. Leia and Kylo were shouting at each other like they were some crazy relatives who hadn't seen each other in a while after a severe quarrel, and were now trying to kill each other finally.

"But Ben..." Leia remembered her son again.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING BEN HERE!!!" this time, Kylo was so loud that even those, who knew him, looked terrified. "THERE'S NO FUCKING BEN HERE, AND IF YOU FUCKING WANT OUR COMPANY TO PROVIDE YOU THE SERVICES THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP! OR GO AND BREAK THE CONTRACT, DAMMIT!"

Leia stood there, frozen, and for a second, Rey thought that she saw tears in the woman's eyes.

Mrs. Organa blinked.

"I don't want to break the contract," she murmured, looking down, defeated.

Why did she look like that? Why wasn't she going to Snoke or her lawyers? It was probably because she had been yelling the same things at Kylo just a few minutes ago (quieter, of course), but right now, the woman looked... sad... broken...

"Very well," Kylo pronounced, calmly this time. "I will meet you today at 5 p.m. in the construction area. My team will show you everything,  _ Mrs. Organa. _ "

Leia nodded softly, and Kylo rose from his chair.

"The meeting is over. I will see you all at five."

Everyone rushed to the exit. No one wanted to be near Kylo fucking Ren while he was in his current condition. Even Rey would prefer to leave, but, being Kylo's work wife, she had no such opportunity.

Only Leia stayed in the conference room. Kylo looked at her for a second, and suddenly a drastic change in his scent startled Rey.

He was still furious. The Alpha was enraged... But at the same time, he smelled like sorrow... Like regret and pain and loneliness.

"To my office," he growled, turning to Rey. "Now."

She obeyed immediately, not even looking at Leia any longer.

_ Alpha is upset... Alpha is in pain... _

She gulped, trying to move faster. Her whole biology was yelling at her, ordering Rey to soothe her man...

  
  


Kylo slammed the door shut behind him and closed the lock. Rey was looking at him, not knowing what to do, but he was by her side in a second, lifting her and carrying her to the office table.

"Kyl..."

He made her shut up, kissing her, sticking his tongue into her mouth, and making Rey suck it. 

"Need you... Now..."

He still smelled hurt and angry, but his desire was the main note in his scent now. It spiked, making Rey drench.

"Come here."

He put her on the table, and Rey followed his command, arching her back and letting Kylo pull her closer by the hips. Rey let him pull down and off her work trousers, leaving her in only her office blouse, bra, and panties.

"Want your shoes on," Kylo growled, lifting the stilettos that Phasma had bought for Rey on her second day from the floor and putting them back on the Omega's feet. "Spread your legs."

Rey moved a bit on the table, pushing Kylo's laptop aside and taking its place. The Omega put her heels on the desk too, spreading her legs wider, exposing herself to her Alpha.

"Good girl," Kylo was unzipping his trousers, taking a step forward and pushing them down together with his briefs.

His cock stood proudly near Rey's entrance.

"I won't fucking knot you," he hissed. "But, I will fuck you rough, doll."

"Please..." Rey whispered.

"You don't get to talk."

She looked up in surprise, closing her mouth.

Kylo's eyes were dark, and he was looking at her intently. As if he wanted to own her. As if he already owned her.

Rey arched her back, offering herself to him.

He wasn't gentle this time. Kylo thrust into her like a mad person, fucking her roughly, not letting Rey take a breath. His scent was the only thing she felt, and she could only arch her back more to feel every inch of him.

Rey loved to feel this submissive.

He thrust into her once again, and Rey moaned. Immediately, Kylo's palm covered her mouth, another one holding Rey's nape, and his cock entering her again and again in such a feverish pace that it hurt delightfully.

"No, no, you don't get to talk, kitten," Kylo hissed, not slowing down and holding her mouth shut. "Your dirty little mouth... I promised to fuck it, didn't I?"

Rey moaned again, her eyes rolling into her skull.

"Hush baby... Dammit, so tight!"

Kylo's pace broke for a second and then became even faster, the office table moving under the Alpha's movements, making the floor creak with his every thrust.

"You don't want anyone to hear how I fuck you, do you?" Kylo murmured, letting Rey's mouth go and sucking in her ear. "Dammit, you are so tiny, baby. So fucking tiny... I barely fit inside you."

Rey didn't say a word. Her orgasm started to build, and all she wanted was to embrace her Alpha's cock with her pussy. To welcome it and wrap her cunt around it tightly. 

"Touch yourself, doll," Kylo ordered hoarsely. "I want to see how you make yourself feel good."

Rey exhaled, reaching to her clit and starting to rub it.

"Rub it faster, Rey," her name on his lips brought the Omega so very close to the edge. "Dirty little doll," Kylo threw her hand away, changing the position and squeezing her clit between his large fingers. He pulled Rey's hips closer with his other hand and thrust deeper.

"Fuck!" Rey squicked.

"Call me Mr. Ren again, doll..." Kylo hissed, and Rey was almost there.

She almost reached her peak...

"Yes... Please, Mr. Ren. please, more..."

"Just like that, baby! Do you like my cock?"

"I do... Oh, dammit, please!"

"Just like that baby, come for me, doll!"

Rey tried her best not to scream. Good thing that Kylo covered her mouth with his palm again. She bit it, suppressing her moans. 

Dammit, she'd never had such an orgasm before. She climaxed and climaxed and climaxed... It was insane.

"Fuck baby... On your knees."

Rey was still in a blur, but she didn't even think twice before she was already in front of her Alpha on her knees.

"Open your mouth, baby."

She did.

Kylo's knot was already ready to burst, and Rey looked at it, hypnotized as Kylo jerked himself onto her tongue. She wrapped her mouth around his head, waiting for the hot liquid to come.

  
  


Rey had never given head to an Alpha before... There was so much cum, and Kylo's climax lasted even longer than Rey's had. But dammit, did she like it!

His scent was all over her now - in her nostrils, all over her body.

Hopefully, no one had heard them, but they all would for sure know what had happened.

She swallowed it all, and Kylo helped her up, kissing her, tasting himself on her tongue, and growling in delight.

"Mine," he whispered, devouring her lips.

Rey wasn't sure if he knew what he was saying... Right now, however, she didn't care.

He carried her to his office chair and sat on it with Rey on his lap. They were both panting heavily, still half-naked and sated.

Rey didn't ask Kylo if he felt better. She could feel that he did. And that smell of his was the best smell on Earth.

_ Alpha is pleased... Good Omega... _

She was in heaven.

  
  


Half an hour later, they finally redressed. They weren't talking much, and Rey exited Kylo's office to fetch them both some water.

No one on the floor seemed to notice anything. Everyone was doing their jobs.

The Omega returned and handed the glass to Kylo.

"Thank you," he smiled softly.

Rey was already getting used to his rapid mood swings.

"Kylo?" she finally dared to ask when they were both dressed. "I googled Ben Solo today and didn't find anything. Does that Mrs. Organa..."

"WHAT?!"

Rey looked up, closing her mouth midword. Immediately, she regretted that she'd ever opened it. She didn't know what had happened, but Kylo looked furious and smelled frightening. Rey took a step towards him, hoping that her scent would calm him down, but he raised his hand, stopping her.

"What did you say?!"

***

He couldn't fucking believe it. 

"What did you say?!" Kylo hissed, watching Rey cringe under his gaze.

She smelled frightened, but Kylo didn't give a damn right now.

_ How fucking dare she?! _

"I..." Rey stammered. "I..."

"What did you fucking do?" he growled.

"I... I googled Ben Organa-Solo... I heard Mrs. Organa talk about him, and you were always so angry afterward, and Finn told me..."

"So you had nothing better to do than to gossip with your Omega friend, did you, Miss Niima?"

She gulped, still looking at him but not saying a word. Rey looked vulnerable and scared, but Kylo was so fucking enraged that he couldn't stop.

"This company," he took a step towards Rey, towering over her. "Is paying you to do your job,  _ Miss Niima _ ."

"I..."

"QUIET!"

_ How dare she?! _

Rey lowered her eyes.

"You are paid to fucking soothe me when I need it. You are paid for letting me suck your gland and letting me fuck you when I am on edge, you signed the contract, Miss Niima!"

For a second, Kylo noticed a tiny tear running down Rey's cheek, and a part of him wanted to run to her and soothe her, but another part wouldn't let him. She should have minded her own fucking business! She shouldn't have crossed that border!

"Your contract doesn't include gossiping and putting your nose into anyone's business, Miss Niima."

He was nailing her to the floor with his gaze.

"One more step in that direction, Miss Niima, and I will make sure that you are fucking fired without a penny from your paycheck!"

Rey dried her eyes. She  _ was _ crying.

"You are just a work wife. So behave like one. And if you enjoy gossiping with that Omega friend of yours, make sure that I don't hear it. Because, Miss Niima, gossiping is  _ cheap _ ."

That made her freeze.

Rey froze, and Kylo regretted every word he'd just said.

She then looked up at him, her eyes so cold that Kylo wanted to fall to her feet and beg for forgiveness.

He was, however, too stubborn for that, so he simply held the Omega's gaze. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ren," Rey pronounced her voice blank. "This will never happen again," her face was white, and her scent such a horrible mixture of emotions that Kylo felt sick. She smelled like anger and hurt, like betrayal and tears... Kylo wanted to vomit. Rey, however, looked calm.

"I will be at the meeting at five. Do you need anything from me now?"

He needed her to forgive him. He needed to kiss her. He needed to calm her down and make her happy.

Kylo shook his head.

Rey turned on her heel and left.

***

Kylo was in agony.

Omega wives and husbands were brought to the meeting in another car, and Kylo and Hux were called to see Mr. Snoke before they left. 

Kylo hated himself.

He blamed Leia. Leia and all her games. That woman knew how to play him. Every time Leia Organa-Solo was in the same room as him, Kylo wanted to destroy something. He wanted to yell. He wanted to run and hide.

It was only Rey who could help him come to his senses... He always felt better when the Omega was around. When  _ his _ Omega was around.

Kylo shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts.

Today, after the first meeting with "Falcon", all he wanted was Rey. He craved her every bit, and she had given him everything he desired. She had fucking calmed him down... And then he'd hurt her.

_ DAMMIT! _

Kylo was barely holding it together, sitting next to Hux in front of his boss. Maybe he could talk to her in the evening. He had made sure that Rey hadn't resigned. She was still there. He could apologize once again.

He had called her cheap...

Kylo was going insane.

"This contract is fundamental for us," Mr. Snoke was saying meanwhile. "We can't lose it. And from what I heard,  _ you _ , Kylo," the old man looked at him sternly. "Can't hold yourself together."

Kylo knew better than to answer.

"You see, that's why I assigned a work wife to you. I knew that you could handle almost anything... Almost."

Kylo looked up, tensing.

"Anything but Leia Organa," Snoke sounded disappointed. "That's why I found you a work wife for this case... And you could still ruin everything..."

Kylo listened on.

"After we finish this project," Snoke leaned back in his chair. "I will choose which one of you is going to be my partner."

Kylo turned to Hux. Snoke's words almost made him forget about the situation with Rey for a second. Almost.

_ Not this fucking moron! _

"Mr. Snoke..." he tried.

"QUIET!" both Kylo and Hux froze. "You are strong, Kylo," the old man shook his head. "But you still can't go without an Omega... Not when the situation is crucial... And you, Armitage," he turned to the redhead. "You've spent how long with your work husband? Several years?"

Hux gulped by Kylo's side but didn't say a word.

"I can understand the physical need of an Omega during a rut," Snoke shrugged thoughtfully. "Honestly, I can... I even presented you to your first Omega, Kylo..."

It was also the truth... Snoke had found an Omega for Kylo's first unsuppressed ruts... She was plain and smelled like nothing. Kylo had used her and never thought about her again.

"But to use a work husband for... years..." Snoke shook his head. "What I want to tell you both is that if either of you want to be my partner - he has to be stronger than that. I won't tolerate an Alpha, who can't go without an Omega... So, Mr. Hux, Mr. Ren... you'll have to make a choice when this project is over. Honestly, Kylo, I think that you can do it... After all, I know that you can adjust to the Leia Organa situation... But I will still observe... As for you, Mr. Hux..." Snoke sighed heavily. "I will watch you."

From the corner of his eyes, Kylo could see Hux's face getting pale. Honestly, Kylo even felt sorry for the moron. He knew that Snoke would never offer for Hux to be a partner. Kylo was sure that his mentor was using the redhead to test him. Kylo was way better than that fucking jerk.

However, the thoughts of Rey invaded his head again.

"You are dismissed. You have an important meeting in half an hour, as far as I'm concerned," Snoke waved them off. 

Saying their goodbyes, both Alphas left their boss's office.

Going to the parking lot where a car was waiting for them, they didn't say a word to each other. Usually, Kylo would use this opportunity to get to Hux. Right now, however, his mind was with Rey. Hux didn't say a word either.

***

They walked through the construction area, showing it to Leia and her people, and Kylo couldn't concentrate. Good thing that there was a foreman who did the talking and Kylo only had to watch... Or pretend to watch.

Rey was walking behind them with Storm, and Kylo looked at her from time to time, trying to catch the Omega's gaze.

She wasn't looking at him. She wasn't looking at him, and it drove Kylo insane.

"What do you think, Mr. Ren?" Kylo turned abruptly to the sound of his name, trying to understand what the Beta wanted from him, when suddenly the crowd behind the foreman gasped, and Kylo turned in the direction of their gazes.

Rey and Storm stood discussing something, not noticing the disaster going on a few meters away from them. No, not away... Above...

A huge metal fixture was hanging in the air and dangling dangerously. It seems that someone had done a lousy job, fixating it, and it was about to fall. It was about to fall on Rey.

The next second, the fixture fell. 

"Rey!!!" Kylo rushed towards his Omega, jumping on her and trying to save her life. 

The next second there was only a loud noise of tons of metal smashing into the concrete surface of the construction area...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And please let me know what you think!


	7. Falling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry for the delay. This chapter is veeeeeery big, so it took us time to edit it.
> 
> I thank my darling ZiaLisa for her help with this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 7.**

**Falling...**

He jumped and flew.

The world was moving around Kylo in slow-mo, his whole being focusing on Rey.

"REY!!!"

Storm was fast enough to jump away, the fixture falling on the spot where he'd stood just a moment ago. Kylo crashed into his Omega, knocking her down but pushing Rey away from the danger.

For half-a-minute, everyone was quiet.

"Oh, my God!" of course, Leia was the first one to come to her senses. "Someone call a doctor!"

The blood was thumping in Kylo's ears as he was trying to see Rey's face through the dust that was still hanging around them.

"Rey," he murmured, his blood running cold. "Rey, Rey..."

He finally saw her.

Rey was conscious, but a bit baffled, looking around and presumably trying to understand what had just happened. Suddenly, she hissed, grabbed her shoulder, and Kylo noticed that her clothes were torn and blood was on her forearm.

Carefully but rapidly, as if his life depended on it, Kylo grabbed Rey, lifting her from the ground, and rushed away from the construction site.

"Call a fucking ambulance," he growled at the foreman, who was already holding the phone in his shaking hands.

"Kylo..." Rey murmured in his arms.

"Shh... Try not to move."

"Kylo, I'm fine..."

He wasn't listening. The Alpha had seen the blood on Rey's body, and all he could think about right now was bringing his Omega to the hospital and then return to kill everyone on that fucking construction site.

_ Your Omega is hurt! _

He was ready to howl in desperation.

"KYLO, DAMMIT!!!"

Rey's loud voice made him slow down and finally look at her.

"Put me the fuck down."

Surprisingly, he couldn't disobey her right now. Rey's scent spiked in a way that made Kylo listen to her every word. He put her down reluctantly.

As soon as Rey's leg touched the ground, she hissed, cringing. It seemed that it was hurt, after all. However, the Omega raised her arm, stopping Kylo, who tried to lift her again.

"Don't," she murmured.

"You fucking need a doctor."

"I fucking know it!"

That made him stop.

"Ben!" Leia's voice made him turn. From the corner of his eyes, Kylo noticed Rey glancing at the Alpha woman in surprise.

"Stay out of it," he growled, wishing that the woman would just fucking leave.

"Ben, I want to help! Please... Oh, my poor girl..."

Suddenly, Kylo heard a sob. A sob, and then another one, combined with another change in Rey's scent that made him want to fucking climb the wall. He turned, and the sight of Rey breaking in front of him made him forget everything - who he was, what he did, why that fucking project he was working on was so damn important. Kylo took a step towards his Omega, wrapping her in his arms.

She was probably too hurt to react, letting him, and the Alpha buried his face in Rey's hair.

"You fucking asshole," she whispered, and once again, he was hit with the memory of their talk earlier that day.

Kylo gulped, knowing that a simple apology wouldn't be enough and wishing with everything he had to make it better for her.

"Ben..." Leia whispered behind him.

He didn't say another word to the woman, watching the "First Order's" ambulance driving to them. 

The paramedics were quick, loading Rey into the truck. Kylo followed even though he wasn't a part of her family - no one dared to stop him anyway. Rey was still crying, and he was clutching her hand as if his life depended on it.

"Sweetheart..."

"Don't you fucking dare," she sobbed, and Kylo couldn't help it.

The paramedics examined Rey's leg.

"It looks  like nothing is broken and is probably just a bad bruise on your hip ," the Beta man said. "No need to worry. I will bandage it in a minute."

"She will see a proper Doctor."

Both Rey and the Beta looked up at him in astonishment. 

"Kylo..."

"You will see a proper Doctor once we arrive."

The paramedic wanted to say something, but Kylo spared him a glace that could properly kill, and the man reconsidered.

Truth be told, deep inside, Kylo was panicking. His Omega was hurt both physically and emotionally, and he was the reason for it.

He fucking hated himself...

  
  


Once they arrived at the "First Order" hospital, there was already a medical squad waiting for them. Everyone knew, for sure, that Kylo Ren's Omega had been hurt, and the Beta paramedic had, no doubt, informed the hospital that there was trouble coming their way.

Rey was taken to get an X-ray, and Kylo spent twenty minutes in his own personal hell until the Doctor came to him to take him from his misery.

"Mr. Ren," as they all did, the man looked scared to death and pale, talking to him. "Miss Niima is fine. She  has a bad bruise on her hip which has already been bandaged , and she also hit her arm. The company will pay for all the medicine needed for Miss Niima's complete healing. She will be alright in a couple of days. She'll just need to take care of her bandages and..."

"I want to see her."

"Of... Of course..."

He was so fucking tired of watching them gulp while talking to him!

Kylo marched to Rey's hospital room. He was sure that he looked calm and confident from the outside, like he always did, but inside... Inside he was dying. His Omega was hurt and mad at him, and he couldn't help his biology any longer. He had to fix it.

However, there was more to it, and that was something that scared Kylo the most. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, it wasn't only his biology that was pulling him towards Rey. Every day that bright woman amazed him. Yes, she hadn't had a good upbringing. Yes, she didn't have an education. But in this world that was so full of lies, she was like a breath of fresh air. She was bold and sometimes rude, and that drove Kylo mad. But she was so fucking good at articulating her thoughts and feelings... Kylo just couldn't get enough of her. And for the first time in his life, he felt guilty... Guilty for everything he'd said and done to her.

He had hurt Rey, and he had to fix it... No matter what it took.

***

It was the first time Rey visited such a fancy hospital.

_ Of fucking course... _

Of fucking course, "The First Order" had everything, a fancy hospital included. Maz, the nurse, who had worked with Rey on her first day in the company, was now circling her bed, checking on Rey's vitals once more.

"Your Alpha is going to be here in several minutes," she smirked at the younger woman.

"Oh, dammit..."

The old nurse chuckled, and Rey bit her lip, not knowing what to do. The scent of Kylo's distress was still haunting her, and her body wanted to rush into the corridor, jump into her Alpha's arms, and kiss him until the world ends.

Once again, Rey hated this part of her biology so damn much!

She was hurt both physically and emotionally, and that giant moron behind the door was the main reason for it.

_ How fucking dare he?! _

He fucking knew from where she came! He fucking knew that she had to struggle! And yet, he decided to use it to hurt her. He'd fucking called her cheap! Rey had managed to stop crying and was proud of it, but dammit!

"Can you not let him in?" she murmured.

Maz raised her brow at her.

"That boy gives you hell, doesn't he?" she smirked.

"I don't give a damn about 'that boy'!" Rey made air quotes and flinched at the sting of pain in her forearm.

"That happens to the couples with a compatibility rate similar to yours, darling," Maz sighed, making Rey look up at her, remembering her conversation with Finn.

She didn't want to talk about it... She didn't want...

"How high is our compatibility?"

Maz smiled at Rey knowingly.

"The highest I have ever seen. 99% give or take."

Rey clutched her blanket, not knowing what to do with this information but realizing that for some reason, it was a vitally important one.

"So... What does it mean?" she whispered.

"Well, in a nutshell, you are the key to his keyhole... And vice versa, of course."

Rey couldn't help but snort.

"He is a key for my keyhole? Really?"

"Oh, don't be childish!"

This situation was so damn ridiculous that Rey started to laugh hysterically.

"What I mean, girl," Maz rolled her eyes. "Is that you are sort of biologically meant for each other."

"What, is he like my moron of a Prince Charming?" Rey huffed.

"Well, you could say that."

They fell silent.

"It doesn't happen very often, girl," Maz patted her knee. "I've seen only four couples with a compatibility rate similarly high, working for this company, and most of them were fired quite soon after starting working together."

Rey remembered Finn and Hux and frowned.

"That wasn't too bad for them," the nurse shrugged. "They chose happiness over a life-consuming career, and I am sure they found something else to do for a living."

"Yeah, that's exactly how Kylo would feel if he's fired from here," Rey murmured bitterly.

"Well, at least I am glad that the only thing you are worried about is  _ his  _ decision."

Rey wanted to tell the old lady to shut up but reconsidered.

"He's a jerk," she whispered. "And he hurt me."

"He is, but you are no better sometimes like we all are. And as for hurting you, you can give him the time of day about it, but the better option would be talking to him, and you know... communicating..."

"Like you know what you are talking about!" Rey exclaimed, hurt. 

"I actually do," Maz laughed. "My husband was the same. But since he died, the only thing I wish for is to go through all our quarrels and making ups again just to see him again."

Rey closed her mouth, embarrassed.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, don't be, girl!" The old woman smiled. "But I'm letting your Alpha in whether you want it or not."

With that, the nurse opened the door, almost crashing into Kylo, who tried to open it from the other side. Maz smiled at him and left, leaving the Alpha and Omega alone.

Looking at the giant of her work husband, Rey felt tears gathering in her eyes again. She was so drawn to him, but the memory of their hurtful conversation still haunted her, making even the loudest voices in her head sound quieter.

They looked and looked at each other, feeling the tension between them growing, until Rey finally broke. An ugly sob escaped her, and she covered her face with her both palms, hiding her crying face. The next second, a pair of massive arms wrapped around the Omega, pulling Rey closer, bringing Kylo's scent with them. It soothed her, but she still couldn't calm down.

"Sweetheart... Darling, it's okay. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Rey... Please, try to calm down, love..."

It was all a blur. His soothing words, the mixture of emotions in his scent, the unexpected terms of endearment that Rey thought she had imagined. She sobbed louder.

"Sweetheart, take a deep breath. Please, Rey. Come on... One..."

She followed the instruction, breathing deeper, inhaling Kylo, feeling her tears stopping finally.

He held her in her arms for a little bit longer afterward.

"Rey, I am sorry for everything I said to you. It was low, and I am... I am..." she suddenly realized that it was hard for him to find the right words.

"Feels strange, isn’t it?"

Kylo pulled back a little, looking at her inquiringly.

"To apologize, I mean... Have you ever done this before?"

His facial expression was unreadable for a second, but then Kylo laughed. Rey wasn't sure she had seen him laughing before, and the image made something inside her twitch.

"I deserve that," he admitted.

"You fucking do."

"Forgive me, kitten."

"Don't call me that!"

He smiled darkly and leaned forward to kiss Rey's jawline, a little bit above her gland, making the Omega shiver.

"Too far?" he purred.

"Way too far..."

His next kiss was softer - caressing her cheek.

"Forgive me, Rey. I mean it. Please, forgive me."

He sounded sincere, and Rey couldn't push him away when he was so tender. She pulled back, taking Kylo's face in her hands and looking at him intently.

"You know where I come from," she said pointedly. "And maybe I am not wearing fancy clothes and don't buy expensive stuff. Maybe I don't have a lot of money. But I am not cheap, Kylo! I am many things, but cheap is not one of them! What you said was very ugly!"

He didn't move in her hands, but his scent changed, wrapping Rey with another wave of soothing pheromones.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart," he repeated.

"She called you Ben," Rey suddenly remembered Leia's words from before. The realization finally hit her. " _ You  _ are Ben Solo!"

The Alpha growled, pulling back from her arms, his scent changing again.

He turned around towards the hospital room's window and rubbed his forehead. Rey wasn't going to let it go this time. He'd hurt her because of Ben Solo, and now she deserved to know.

"You  _ are _ Ben Solo," she pressed.

"I am!" he turned to her harshly, and for a second, Rey thought that he would snarl or yell at her. Kylo, however, didn't. "You сouldn't drop it, сould you?" somehow, this phrase sounded intimate. As if Kylo's walls were finally crumbling down. Rey decided to take a risk. 

She nodded.

Running his hand through his hair, he sat on Rey's bed. She waited and waited until he finally spoke.

"I  _ am _ Ben Solo. Leia Organa and Han Solo's long-lost child," he smirked bitterly.

"But you said that Ben Solo was a useless piece of shit..." Rey murmured.

"He was. That's why Ben Solo doesn't exist anymore. I changed my name officially years ago. And I fucking changed."

Rey was keeping quiet, listening to his hard breath.

"What was so wrong about him?" she asked after several minutes.

"He was weak," Kylo turned to her. "He was weak and couldn't cope with his life. He was a failure. And his parents always reminded him of that fact."

"But Leia... She always talks so well about you in her interviews... I saw..."

"It doesn't matter what you saw," Kylo growled, interrupting her. "She says all those things because she knows that she lost and can't help it. She couldn't deal with me, and I found another way to manage my life without her or Han's help. It is a low blow to an Alpha like her, trust me."

Rey still didn't get it.

"What did you do? I mean, how did you... win? And how... what did Leia and Han do to you?"

"She wanted to change me," Kylo hissed. "She wanted me to take the strongest suppressants possible. To make a Beta out of me. To castrate my fucking nature. She wanted me to be a... comfortable son."

"But you are taking suppressants now," Rey murmured. "You have too because you have... me."

Kylo lowered his eyes, covering Rey's hand with his palm.

"I haven't taken suppressants for years. Not until you.” 

She shivered.

_ Not until you... _

The phrase showed Kylo's vulnerability. A phrase that meant that Rey was now his weak spot.

She could ask him a lot of things.

_ What did your parents do to make you refuse to know them? _

_ Why are you not with your family when you could be? _

_ What could possibly have happened to make you refuse your parents? _

  
  


Rey stopped herself. She knew people who had ended up with good foster families, and were happy with them. She knew that every story was different. Finn, for example, grew up with his parents, and they weren't good to him. Rey didn't want to assume anything until she knew the whole story.

However...

"And how did... Snoke help?"

Kylo looked at her intently for a couple of minutes, and by the end of them, Rey was afraid that he would withdraw from her again.

"He taught me how to cope with my tendencies without suppressants," Kylo finally said, making Rey exhale. "He taught me how to use my Alpha power. He told me that what made me weak were my feelings..." he stopped abruptly, looking at Rey as the realization was setting in him.

Rey gulped, looking back at the Alpha. She felt as if she was going down into a minefield now.

_ He told me that what made me weak were my feelings... _

Kylo felt something towards her, Rey knew it now. Her Alpha's gaze was haunted, troubled...

"Do you think that not feeling is right?" she asked carefully, wishing with everything she had that the Alpha said "no."

"It's easier," he murmured.

"Do you want to not feel?"

He didn't answer. Instead of that, Kylo took Rey by her nape and pulled her closer, kissing her softly, caressing her with his plush lips. She breathed in their kiss, melting into it. It wasn't rushed, and while drowning in Kylo's scent, Rey almost forgot about their earlier fight.

They stopped, their foreheads pressing to each other.

"Never talk to me like you did today again," she whispered." I won't speak to you about your family again unless you want me to. But never call me cheap, Kylo, do you hear me? Never, Kylo, I mean it! Or I will kick your fucking ass!"

Kylo chuckled - the low sound that made the Omega's hair stand on its ends.

"I mean it, Kylo," she repeated.

He pulled back then, looking at her seriously.

"I am sorry, Rey."

She held his gaze for several seconds before nodding.

All the unsaid things hung between them in the air, and Kylo's eyes darkened when Rey's scent spiked as she was unable to hold back her desire for him.

He kissed her again, almost violently, but trying not to disturb the bandages on her arms and legs.

"How do you feel?" Kylo murmured into the kiss.

"I'm fine."

"Rey..." he stopped kissing her, frowning.

"Well, what do you think?" she rolled her eyes. "A giant metal thing almost killed me. I  have a huge bruise on my hip , and my hands are covered with scratches..."

"The foreman will be fired."

Rey frowned at that.

"Kylo, maybe it's not his fault..."

"He is in charge of the construction site. If something happens - it is his fucking fault."

"Yes, but..."

"I fucking thought that I had lost you!" she froze... Kylo looked bewildered now, his scent - all shades of terror and despair. "I fucking thought that you had died! The bastard should be happy that he's not fucking dead himself!"

She claimed his mouth then, wishing with her life to calm him down, to let him know that she knew what he felt and that everything was alright.

Even if it wasn't, not really.

It was all way too complicated between them - all those unexpected emotions that no one knew how to handle.

_ "So, if I can give you a piece of advice - don't fall for him,"  _ maybe Finn had been right, but Rey couldn't help it. She  _ was _ falling for Kylo, falling into this abyss without any control.

And suddenly, everything became simple.

Here they were - Rey Niima and Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, or whatever his name was - an Alpha and an Omega. Yin and yang. The two, supposed to be united as one.

"Take me home," she whispered, desperately clinging to Kylo's arm.

"You are not ready, yet," his mouth was on her chin now and moving towards Rey's collarbone. 

"I am..."

Kylo stopped, pulling back and frowning at her.

"You have wounds all over your body. You are staying here until they finish with you."

"You can take Miss Niima home, Mister Ren," Maz's voice made them both jump. Kylo's face changed, turning into his regular blank mask as he turned to the nurse.

"How is she?" he asked casually.

"Several scratches, and  a badly bruised hip , but the Doctor told me to give you the prescription for a special ointment. It's better not to disturb Miss Niima's leg for several days, and the Doctor is expecting her the day after tomorrow for a check-up."

"You can talk to me," Rey hissed, annoyed, realizing that Maz was talking to Kylo on her account, not addressing the younger Omega at all.

Both the nurse and Kylo turned to her - Maz was smiling while Kylo looked confused.

"Oh, of course, Miss Niima," Maz grinned. "One more thing you need to take into consideration is that your heat will happen in about a month."

"What?!"

Kylo was also surprised, but Rey didn't give a damn about that right now. For all her life, right after her first miserable heat Rey tried her best to have as few of them as possible.

"You don't need to worry," Maz shrugged. "The First Order will provide you with a compatible Alpha - either with your current work husband or the next employee to whom you will be assigned. And they will be obliged to provide you with... their services."

A loud noise interrupted the nurse, and Rey jumped, turning to Kylo, who was now standing, snarling at Maz.

The Alpha's scent made Rey forget the uneasiness that the nurse’s words brought to her. 

_ "...either with your current work husband or the next employee to whom you will be assigned. And they will be obliged to provide you with... their services." _

Rey didn't fucking want another Alpha. Even the thought of spending her heat with Kylo still made her feel uneasy. It's not that she didn't want it. Truth be told, she craved Kylo more and more every day. But still, a heat was a condition where Rey wasn't in control of anything. It was a situation where Kylo would see her at her lowest, even though it was entirely natural. Maybe it was natural for someone, but Rey was Kylo's work wife, not his girlfriend. And even though she'd applied for this job, deep inside, she wasn't so sure that she would have stayed had it not been for Kylo.

However, all those thoughts left her head as she was looking at her Alpha snarling at the nurse.

Maz looked up at him nonchalantly.

"I take it that you need to take your work wife home now, Mr. Ren," she smiled at Kylo. "You'll have to help Miss Niima apply the ointment to the areas that are hard to reach."

Kylo was still snarling.

"You'll have to hurry up. Otherwise, Miss Niima's wounds will start to hurt."

That returned Kylo to reality. He was still frowning, but at least Rey relaxed at the change of his scent. He didn't smell as if he was ready to kill anymore.

"Discharge her," he growled.

"Sure thing. You can get dressed now, Miss Niima," with that Maz left the hospital room, and for a second, Rey thought that she saw the nurse smiling.

She turned back to her Alpha, frowning.

"Kylo..."

He was by her side in a flash but wasn't touching her. Instead, Kylo gathered Rey's things from the chair by her bed, putting it by her side.

"Get dressed," he hissed.

"Kylo..."

"Where is your blouse?"

"KYLO!"

The Alpha stopped.

"I can fucking get dressed myself," Rey murmured. Suddenly, she realized that she couldn't take it any longer. Deep inside, she was glad and... soothed... by the fact that her Alpha was behaving possessed. That he cared. However, it pissed her off immensely that they weren't discussing anything. That they had had to stop talking once they approached the subject that was outside of her work-description. That they had to stop when feelings were concerned. Still, there was no safe way to touch on that subject.

Kylo watched her, his eyes dark, and Rey gulped before making a small leap of faith. A small leap of faith towards him.

"I won't spend my heat with another Alpha," Rey looked Kylo in the eyes. "I can spend it alone. But not with another Alpha."

Kylo lowered his eyes, and Rey could feel in his scent that his emotions were boiling, and that he could barely cope with them.

When he finally looked up, the Alpha took a step towards Rey and cupped her cheek.

"Take me home..." she whispered.

***

They were rushing home,  and as he turned towards Rey , Kylo found her sitting there, her eyes closed. He inhaled the air of the car that was now filled with her intoxicating scent. She didn't mind him exceeding the speed limits. Not once had she asked him to drive more carefully. Kylo had to slow down, realizing that he was putting them both, let alone pedestrians, in danger. But Rey didn't give a damn, and Kylo felt possessed with her.

_ Your Omega trusts you... _

He was tired of fighting it. He wasn't falling for her anymore. Kylo had already fallen hard... 

Kylo shook his head.

Love wasn't a concept in which he believed. Love was something for weak people.

"Kylo?" Rey was looking at him now, concerned, and he couldn't help it any longer.

"You are not spending your heat with anyone else but me."

***

Kylo had tried to make her put her ointment on her wounds, but Rey wouldn't have it. Once they entered Kylo's apartment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_ "You are not spending your heat with anyone else but me." _

"I want you," she whispered, and there was much more than desire in her words.

"Be careful, kitten," Kylo tried to stop her, but Rey jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and hissing in pain right after.

"Dammit, Rey, what are you doing?!"

The Alpha carried her to the bedroom and put on the bed carefully.

"You are such a pain in my ass, Rey," he murmured, taking her leg in his hands and observing it.

She bit her lip, feeling her insides being tied into knots at the tenderness of his gaze.

"Kylo..." she whispered, making the Alpha look at her. "Please... I'm fine, and... I need you..."

Another phrase that had so much behind it.

Kylo climbed on the bed, leaning over. Rey reached for his lips, and he met her eagerly.

"You need to be careful," he murmured. 

"Help me turn. I... I want to be on top."

He growled, pulling back.

"Lie still, sweetheart."

She was watching, mesmerized, as Kylo put off his suit and shirt. His body was magnificent, so fucking hot! Rey was hypnotized by the movement of his muscles under his skin. She had already seen him naked, but right now, when he was standing in front of her in all his glory, Rey wanted only one thing.

She wanted him to have her. To claim her. To make her his.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think too far into it. Kylo returned to her and started unbuttoning her blouse and then her skirt. Rey wanted to help him, but he stopped her.

"Don't rush it."

She obeyed, watching his eyes getting darker with every button he opened.

Kylo lowered his head, putting a hot kiss on the place between her breasts that wasn't covered with Rey's bra. He moved further then, approaching the edge of the fabric, and pushed it aside softly.

"Argh!" Rey arched her back as Kylo sucked on her nipple, making her melt, making her see stars.

"Lay back and relax, sweet thing."

She looked up at the ceiling then, every cell in her body responding to the feeling of Kylo's lips on her. He moved lower, to the hem of her panties, and she held her breath.

She'd had it done before, but the experience of a man's mouth on her pussy wasn't the best one in her life. It had been fuzzy, strange, and awkward. Rey had never thought that she would like to repeat it.

Now, however, she closed her eyes, waiting...

The high compatibility was a thing, it seemed. Rey cherished Kylo's every touch. She  _ craved _ his touches. Their scent mixed, and she felt whole.

She spread her legs willingly as Kylo pulled her panties, growling at the sight of scratches on her body. It made Rey want him even more. She knew that he wasn't repulsed by them but was mad at the people, at the situation, at himself for endangering her life.

The Alpha looked at her, and she smiled at him, exhaling softly. That was everything he needed.

And was it an experience! 

Rey had no idea that anyone could move their tongue like this. Her clit was a place of worship, and Kylo's actions felt like a prayer. Rey didn't even think to bother about him being repulsed. She felt as if he was ready to feed on her pussy every day and would be happy about it.

Kylo had his time with her, leading Rey to her climax and then pulling back a little before starting again. She didn't bother. She loved every second of it.

They moaned simultaneously when Rey's body arched after Kylo had finally given her a chance to come. She could feel his eyes on her as the Alpha watched her spasming.

"Come here..." she called, and he did, lifting her and putting the Omega above himself. 

She was still a bit dizzy and licked her lips at the sight of his cock, making Kylo chuckle. She didn't tell him to shut up as she usually would. Instead, Rey winked at her Alpha, biting her lip, making him growl.

She knew that it was hard for him to hold back. And yet, Kylo made sure not to disturb her wounds.

She threw her head back for a second at the bliss of Kylo's cock entering her. He let her adjust before he started moving. When the Alpha did... it was all she had ever needed.

She closed her eyes, drowning in the feeling.

"Look at me," immediately, she opened her eyes to find Kylo looking directly at her, moving in her body. "Look at me," he repeated.

They moved together, and Rey didn't know where her body ended, and Kylo's began. He wasn't turning his eyes away. He was there - present and totally with her.

"You are so damn beautiful," his words were not more than a whisper, but it made Rey want him even more. She leaned forward, kissing him.

Kylo grabbed her ass, helping himself to move faster, and Rey moaned into his lips, feeling his knot growing.

"Just like that, baby," he murmured, licking her chin and biting it softly when Rey threw her head back again, consumed by the blissful feeling of her lover in her pussy. "I want you to come again. Come for me, sweet thing."

"More," Rey whispered. "Harder..."

His pace increased, but Rey felt that soon he wouldn't be able to move anymore. His knot wouldn't let him.

"Fuck!" she shrieked. "Oh, dammit, fuck! Yes! YES!"

There were so many emotions hanging in the air. It seemed that Kylo was feeling her, knew Rey's every little desire. That felt a lot like making... love...

She was thrown over the edge as Kylo held her tighter, roaring and coming too. 

  
  


They lay in bed together. Rey held her eyes closed, and Kylo was caressing her face softly.

_ "You are not spending your heat with anyone else but me." _

Rey couldn't imagine herself being with another Alpha...

***

His phone buzzed, and Kylo woke up in his bed, realizing that it was already dark. He hadn't pulled out from Rey when they both fell asleep, so now he was careful not to wake her up.

Inwardly, he cursed, looking at the screen of his phone and exited the bedroom quickly.

"Mr. Snoke?"

"What the hell is going on with you?!

The Alpha kept silent, knowing that his Mentor was in one of his moods when Kylo wasn't allowed to interrupt.

"Didn't you think that it might be a good idea to call me after you left the fucking construction area?!"

"I was busy with fixing the damage done and was about to call you, Sir."

"I hope that you dealt with that fucking foreman before running after your fucking Omega!"

"The foreman is fired and will most likely be fined. We won't give him any severance pay. As for the Omega," Kylo clenched his teeth before pronouncing the following words. "She was fine after I took her from the hospital, and I didn't have time to deal with her after. I had to fix that mess."

"Good," Snoke sounded calmer now. "And did you fix it? The mess?"

Kylo had done it back at the hospital. Good thing, he had a lot of employees to obey his every word.

"Of course. As I already told you."

"Make sure that this Omega of yours doesn't sue us, Kylo."

The Alpha rubbed his forehead.

"She won't. She'll have problems if she decides otherwise."

"I'm glad to hear that, my boy. I was afraid that you've become way too soft. I'm waiting for you in my office to discuss how to fix the damage to our reputation. Be here in an hour."

With that, Snoke hung up, leaving Kylo standing in the dark kitchen.

He had a very bad feeling about it. During his years in the "First Order," Kylo had gotten used to the fact that he could have whatever he wanted. He had had it all - money, power, women for his ruts. He had been moving towards one particular goal. He wanted to be equal to Snoke. He didn't want to stay in the company as his boss's apprentice forever. He wanted to be a partner.

Now, still feeling the scent of Rey in his nostrils, Kylo realized that it would be hard to have it both ways. And a choice that he would have had to make one day was the one he never wanted to take.

***

Rey opened her eyes, seeing Kylo putting on his work suit. It was already dark, and she sat up on the bed, watching him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, making the Alpha turn to her.

"To work. Snoke called."

"Oh..."

Kylo approached her, sitting on the bed.

"I will return late, and you have the whole evening for yourself. Just inform me if you decide to go somewhere, and please use the taxi wherever you go. Don't go on foot. And I'll need to help you apply your ointment now. Your wounds might start hurting."

"Aren't you going to be late? I can do it myself."

He only raised a brow at her and went to fetch the ointment.

They didn't talk a lot. Kylo was only asking Rey if it was okay for him to touch this or that part of her body. The silence, however, felt comfortable. Like something had shifted between them.

"Do you want me to cook something when you return?" Rey asked, watching Kylo putting his shoes on by the apartment door.

"I will eat in the office," the Alpha shook his head.

"Okay."

"What I need, Rey," he looked up at her. "Is for you to take care of your wounds. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Yes, dad," she rolled her eyes.

With a growl, Kylo took a step towards her and caught her chin, making the Omega look at him.

"Behave," he growled before kissing her. Then, Kylo left, his taste lingering on Rey's lips.

She went to the kitchen, still a bit out of herself, when her phone buzzed.

"Hi, Finny!" her friend had sent her a message back in the hospital, and she promised to call him once she was okay, but... had been distracted.

"How... How are you feeling, peanut?" Rey frowned, realizing that Finn was crying on the other side.

"Finn... I'm fine. What happened?!"

"Hux left me," her Omega friend was sobbing now, barely able to form the words.

"What?!" 

"He said that he needed to concentrate on his job and that we can't go on like this. Rey, he called me a cab himself while I was gathering my things!"

"God, Finn, I am so sorry, darling!" Her words were met with loud cries.

"I'm coming to you, sweetie! Are you in your apartment now?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be there soon!"

She hung up, running to her room to put on some clothes. Rey decided not to linger on the thought about Kylo and herself. Their situation was different, wasn't it? Rey wasn't even yet sure that there was a situation at all. Especially if she ignored the memory of Kylo's hand caressing her face after sex... After sex, that had felt a lot like making love.

She had to help Finn first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let me know what you think!


	8. The right choices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! They mean so much to me!
> 
> Several small warnings before you read this chapter: in this chapter, Rey will slap Finn. Only once, and she will feel sorry for it eventually.
> 
> And I don't know very much about US politics, so all mentions of political parties are here only for the plot development.
> 
> I thank my darling ZiaLisa for her help with this chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Chapter 8.**

**The right choices?**

"You are going to be late, Mr. Ren..." Rey bit her lip, her eyes rolling into her skull as Kylo entered her, pressing her body into the bed.

"I am the boss. I am never late," the Alpha growled, thrusting into her cunt.

"Fuck!"

She knew him now. Kylo's movements were setting her blood on fire, but at the same time, they felt like... home.

"Harder,  _ Alpha _ !" her back arched, Rey's body welcoming Kylo's thrusts and feeling his knot starting to swell. 

"Such a sweet thing you are, Miss Niima," she knew that he loved to call her that. It was their little hidden roleplay. Kylo loved Rey in her stockings and on her heels, spread wide in front of his eyes. Rey loved how possessive and powerful he was. She loved light spanking and his dirty mouth... She loved...

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. No, she wouldn't go further in her thinking.

"Scream for me, baby," Kylo growled, and the Omega obeyed, drowning in the bliss of her building orgasm. "Just like that, sweet thing."

She knew that several more thrusts and Kylo would come.

"God, you smell delicious! Take it, take it, baby!"

"FUCK!" she was thrown over the edge.

"Fucking. MINE!!!"

Rey was falling...

  
  


They lay in bed, waiting for Kylo's knot to deflate. Or maybe it was just another reason to stay in bed a little longer. 

"Seriously, Kylo... Won't you be late?"

"I have a late meeting with Snoke today. I have plenty of time, and I am the boss, Rey. I am always on time."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at his bossiness. 

"Behave, sweet thing."

"How is the project going?"

Rey tried to sound cheerful, she really did. But whatever her work husband's answer was - the sooner the end of the project was, the more ambiguous Rey felt about her and Kylo.

Their relationship had developed in the past month in a way Rey tried her best not to overthink. Phasma had said to the Omega once that Kylo had never left work before 8-9 p.m. before. Now, Rey was usually free by 6:30 p.m., and Kylo sent her home. He sent her home only to return in an hour and have dinner together.

They ate, talked, watched a movie with Rey tucked safely under Kylo's arm, had the most glorious sex, and then fell asleep, tangled together, inseparable.

Most of the time, Rey caught herself, thinking that she was... happy... So amazingly happy that she didn't want to go to sleep because she didn't want the day to end.

It almost always ended in the office.

Rey got used to the fact that Kylo was cold with her when they were inside the 'First Order' building. After a week of working for him, she started to realize how much of an act it actually was.

Everything, however, changed when Snoke entered the room.

Rey fucking hated the bastard! The more she watched the old man, the more she realized how sick and toxic he was. Snoke was a combination of manipulative behavior mixed with passive aggression, seasoned with mood swings that had no reason at all. The man was rich and powerful, and Rey had googled him several times to understand from where he came. Rey had no idea how it was possible in the 21st century, but there was no info about Snoke to be found anywhere. There was only a page on the 'First Order' web-site dedicated to him and a very complimentary article on Wikipedia that had probably been written by the company’s PR team. It looked like someone had erased everything else.

In the office, Snoke behaved like a fucking king. A monarch that had gone mad, and everyone tried to not stand in his way in order to keep their heads on their shoulders. Rey had no idea how anyone could think that the man was worthy.

Kylo, however, worshiped him.

Rey's Alpha was one of the strongest and most intimidating men the Omega had ever seen. Everyone in the 'First Order' (and, honestly, everywhere else) were terrified when Kylo entered the room. Everyone was on their toes. Yet, when Snoke arrived, Kylo changed... 

Maybe, no one else noticed it, but Rey could see that Kylo became smaller and less prominent when the old man was around. Snoke behaved like he owned Kylo. He always acted neglecting and belittling, and knowing how Kylo usually was, Rey couldn't believe her eyes.

She had tried asking Kylo about Snoke once, but it cost her another fight with him. That fight had been so drastic that Rey considered calling a taxi and going home, but Kylo wouldn’t let her, dragging the Omega to the bedroom and fucking her so good that she almost forgot about their conflict. It dawned on her later that Kylo hadn't apologized for the harsh words that had been said this time. Thinking about it, Rey decided that she had probably overstepped. 

Whatever his deal with Snoke was, only Kylo could make any decisions concerning their future. Rey thought about it a lot and realized that Snoke's partnership was her Alpha's idee fixe. Whenever it was mentioned, Kylo’s face immediately changed and he started behaving like a robot. Rey tried not to think about it, but she realized that Kylo would have to make his choice at some point. And no matter how good it felt to be together, she wasn't sure that what they had between them meant more to him than a lifetime of work done to become a partner.

"Leia is not happy with the latest development I told you about," Kylo pulled her closer, answering Rey's question. "But I know that she's up to something, as always. Our work is fucking irreproachable, so she can go fuck herself. We will wrap this project up soon, and she can go hang."

He tensed, finishing the sentence, making Rey want to soothe him. She, however, stopped herself. She knew that the Alpha felt the growing tension between them too, so she wouldn't be the only one to deal with it.

"Do you need me today?" she asked instead. Kylo was getting used to working with Leia, and Rey's assistance was less and less required during the meetings.

"I think I'll manage, but Mr. Snoke insists that you are present," Kylo shrugged.

His words hurt Rey a bit, but she shrugged the thought off. It wasn't a conversation about their relationship. It was a conversation about her job.

"I'll be there," she nodded.

"Come here..."

His body covered hers, and Rey wrapped her legs around Kylo's waist, letting his knot slide inside a little deeper. He pressed a soft kiss to her nose and then another one to her lips.

"You can have some free time today before the meeting," Kylo murmured.

"I am supposed to work as your secretary, and I am barely there."

"There are plenty of people there who can bring me coffee."

"You intimidate all of them, except for Phasma."

"Hm... As I should."

"You are not that scary," that made Kylo pull back a little.

"Oh, am I not, Miss Niima?"

"I'm not intimidated in the slightest."

"Hm... Maybe you should be," he bit her jawline, making Rey moan.

"Nah," she exhaled. "Still not intimidated."

Kylo growled, pulling out of her reluctantly.

"We'll talk about it in the evening, sweetheart," he smiled, pressing one final kiss to her forehead. "And you still need a dress."

Shit! Rey had utterly forgotten about it.

The gala to celebrate the end of the project that Kylo led was coming. After that, 'The First Order' would continue working on it, but the most essential part would be done. Rey would be Kylo's date for the night, and she needed a fucking dress.

She didn't like dressing up. She always felt uncomfortable. That's why Rey had kept postponing the shopping until today.

"Okay," she sighed.

"It's a dress, kitten," Kylo smirked, the term of endearment making her melt, as always. "You are supposed to be happy."

"Well, I am not very much into shopping. I told you already."

"You did," Kylo sat by her side and smiled at her. "But you'll have to suffer a bit and buy yourself something beautiful."

"Oh, okay," Rey rolled her eyes, laughing afterward. "I'll buy something as beautiful as I am," she teased, biting her lip.

It was so unlike her to say something like this. And yet, Kylo made Rey feel special... beautiful... 

"I don't think it's possible," his words made her breathing hitch, and Rey watched Kylo standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Do you need help from the stylist?" he cried from there. "'First Order' has several stylists."

"Nah, I'll manage," Rey wanted to see Finn. She hadn't seen her friend in the past week and knew that he needed her.

  
  


Kylo left after fifteen minutes, kissing her softly as Rey was finishing her breakfast. When the door closed behind the Alpha, she dialed her Omega friend.

***

"This is an outstanding job, Armitage," Kylo cringed at the sound of the ginger bastard's name. 

The redhead had been spending more and more time with Snoke lately, and it made Kylo mad. In the past month, the jerk had changed a lot. He had become harsher, stricter. His Omega husband was never around any longer, and from the latest conversation with his boss, Kylo realized that Storm was no longer working for the company. Rey hadn't mentioned it, so Kylo decided that the guy had probably found a better job. Hux, however, hadn't taken another work spouse. Lately, Kylo noticed that the redhead stayed in the office longer than usual. He looked like a robot: his movements were always measured, and it looked like he wasn't an alive person, but something artificial. Hux looked pale. Hux looked ill. 

Hux looked too fucking determined for his own good.

"You'll present it to 'Falcon' today."

"WHAT?!"

Kylo turned to his boss abruptly, not realizing that he had interrupted the elder Alpha - something Snoke would never tolerate. Kylo then remembered himself and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Armitage has been doing a tremendous job lately, Kylo," his boss squinted at him. "And right now I think that he's better prepared to do a presentation for Leia Organa's people. Not that I have to explain anything to you, boy."

Kylo was boiling, but he managed to stay silent. He turned to Hux, expecting to see something like an ugly smirk on the jerk's face, but the moron wasn't even looking at him. His face was blank, and Hux was watching the piece of paper on the table in front of him. That was a bit surprising, all their previous interactions considering, but the jerk had probably been up all night.

"Pass Armitage your information, Kylo. He'll deliver your part too."

Kylo nodded, rising from his table and walking away from the conference room. He fucking had to think.

***

"Oh, look at this one, babe," Finn pulled another dress from the shelves. 

Rey took it, noticing her friend's hands trembling. Finn looked better now but was still far from good. 

"This one is nice," Rey murmured, looking at an elegant black dress in her hands.

"And an expensive one too," Finn smirked. "You have to take what you can from them. Let's buy you something ugly expensive."

Rey rolled her eyes, heading to the dressing room, Finn following her.

"I got something from Hux too," Rey knew that he wouldn't stop. Finn did it now - talked angrily about Armitage until his tongue started to bleed. It seemed that Rey's friend was going through the five stages of grief and was now on stage two - anger. "I stole his favorite cufflinks. The ones I got him for St. Valentines last year. He loved them, Rey! I hope he's missing them and is as angry as he usually gets when something is not going according to his plan, the bastard."

Rey loved her friend immensely, but her head was starting to hurt already.

"He doesn't look angry," Rey murmured, starting to change in the cabin. "In fact, he looks..." she didn't know how to describe how Hux looked nowadays. Finn behind the curtain went silent, and Rey was trying to find the right words.

Hux looked sick. He'd lost weight as if he wasn't eating at all. All his expensive suits were too large for him now and looked cheap because of it. His face was always blank, and Hux wasn't even annoying anymore. All he did was work. The Alpha was always there when Rey arrived at the office and stayed when she went home. He never talked to her or Kylo anymore. Hux looked...

"Dead," Rey finally found the right word. "He looks dead, Finn."

"Oh, I don't fucking care, Rey!" she knew that it was a lie but didn't argue. "You know what he said to me when he dumped me?!" Oh, Rey knew. She'd heard it a million times already. "He told me that I was a distraction. That he had an important job to do, and that all I wanted was to play games, using the company's money! He..."

Rey wasn't listening any longer. She'd heard that story. Hux had torn Finn's heart to pieces, and Rey hated the redhead for it. She knew that Finn needed time. She knew that it was hard for him to move on. Hell, Rey didn't know what to do if Kylo told her to leave, and Finn had been with Hux for years! Rey knew that she had to be there for her friend, but his presence only reminded her of her own situation, and it was painful.

She exited the dressing room.

"Dammit..." Finn's eyes were wide, and he even stopped talking. "God, Rey, you look a-fucking-mazing!"

She smiled shyly. The dress they'd found suited her, it really did. She'd never seen herself looking this pretty.

"We are taking it! Let's buy it! Ren won't know what hit him! He'll be remembering you for as long as he lives after you leave him! Let him have it!"

Rey stopped. Her reflection was looking back at her from the mirror, her jaw clenched.

"What makes you think he'll let me go?" she didn't know where this came from. Rey didn't talk much to Finn about her relationship with Kylo. Finn was in no condition for that, and Rey wasn't even sure if she had a relationship at all, but still...

Finn stopped for a second, looking at her, but then his pain took over his sense of compassion.

"Because they always do, Rey," he shrugged. "Work spouses are just a tool — a means to an end."

"There were work spouses who left the company because they loved each other!" Rey's words left her mouth without her thinking, and she immediately regretted it.

"Loved?" Finn was in as much shock as she was. "Rey... Loved? Are we talking about Kylo Ren here?"

She lowered her eyes, keeping silent. It was the first time she'd said it out loud. Dammit, it was the first time she dared to even think about it... Rey was terrified at the realization.

"Rey, Kylo Ren doesn't do  _ love _ ," Finn pressed, and Rey wished that he could be at least a bit more subtle.

"How do you know?!" she hissed, walking into the dressing room to put her clothes back on.

"Because I was with Hux for years, and he discharged me like a used toy! And you've known Kylo Ren for how long?! A month?! Rey, he's a fucking monster! A fucking robot! I told you not to get attached!"

"Maybe he changed?!" Rey exited the dressing room enraged, taking the dress with her.

She rushed towards the cash register, Finn fuming behind her.

The Omega bought the dress, glad that her friend didn't talk to her in front of the cashier. He, however, followed her towards the exit.

"Rey, for fuck's sake!"

"WHAT?!" she turned to him, stopping. People around them were watching, and Rey lowered her voice a bit. "What, Finn?"

"You fucking love him..."

She didn't say a word.

"Rey, how can you be so stupid?..."

"Stupid?" Rey huffed. "Stupid?! You fell in love with Hux! You fucking spent years with him!"

"And look at what he did to me! How can you be so foolish, looking at me, dealing with this fucking breakup, Rey?!"

"Well, maybe my story will be different!" she hissed harshly. 

Finn froze, looking hurt. Then, he smirked bitterly.

"I'll tell you what your story will be, Rey," he shook his head. "He'll use you, and then he'll dump you. One evening you'll arrive at his apartment, finding all your stuff collected and packed, and he'll be calling you a cab. Work wives are getting paid for sex and gland sucking, not for feelings! We get paid for sexual services, Rey. We are sex workers! Expensive, yes, but still sex workers."

"You told me yourself..."

"I was wrong!" Finn interrupted angrily. "We are getting paid for sex. We are whores, Rey!"

She slapped him. Rey slapped her best friend, and he was now looking at her, astonished.

"Rey..." Finn didn't look angry anymore. He looked guilty, but Rey didn't care.

"You know what, Finn, I tried," she interrupted him, hissing. 

"Rey..."

"No," she raised her palm in a stopping gesture, not letting him talk. "No, Finn, I am going to finish, and you are going to listen. I'm tired. I know that Hux did a number on you, and I honestly hate that jerk, but..." she closed her eyes for a second, gathering her thoughts. "But this is too much, Finn. You can think whatever you want about yourself, but I am not a damn whore! And whatever I feel towards Kylo is none of your business! My feelings fucking scare me to death, and I hoped that you would be understanding, but I guess I was mistaken!"

"Rey..."

"I need some time alone, Finn. I am sorry for your loss, but I can't be with you right now. I..." she fought her tears as hard as she could. "I'm sorry..."

Rey turned on her heel and walked away. It was too much. It hurt so badly. The images of Kylo holding her tenderly every night invaded her mind. But what if she had imagined things? What if there was nothing more to it than her being Kylo's work wife.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut for a second. She was fucking in love with her Alpha work husband. She'd admitted that much, and she couldn't deny it any longer. The end of the "Falcon" project was near, and the Omega could only hope that her heart would not be shattered into pieces after it was finished.

***

Her scent was driving Kylo insane. Rey was sitting behind him as always and smelled like her world had ended, and he hadn't noticed. She had arrived like this, and it took all of Kylo's willpower to remain calm and look as if nothing had happened.

Her scent spiked, probably triggered by some thought in Rey's pretty head, and he couldn't help it any longer. Kylo turned, searching for her, and their eyes met.

For fuck's sake, he had to do something...

Rey's gaze was haunted, and she looked so damn sad.

"Kylo!" Snoke hissed, making the Alpha turn to his boss. "What do you think about what Mrs. Organa has just said?"

The old man looked furious. Kylo had fucked up again. Before he could answer, Leia interrupted him.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Snoke," she huffed. "I don't need Mr. Ren's opinion on that matter! It's alright. We are closing this deal on Friday during the gala. I expect you'll all attend?"

Snoke returned his attention to the Alpha woman, and Kylo relaxed a bit. It was strange, but it felt that somehow his mother had just saved him. He shook the thought off. Leia only played her own games.

  
  


He wanted to run after Rey right after the meeting, but Snoke stopped him.

"Wait for me in my office, boy," he hissed, heading after Leia, who'd just left. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, and I have to talk to you."

"Do you need me, Mr. Ren?" Rey sounded cheerful, but Kylo could see through her. She smelled damaged and hurt. The Alpha could feel Snoke observing them.

"No, that would be all, Miss Niima," he pronounced, trying to sound indifferent. "You are free to go."

Rey nodded and left, and Snoke looked at Kylo a bit calmer.

"I expect you to wait for me," he said, leaving the conference room.

  
  


Kylo was pacing his boss's room. He knew that Snoke was disappointed in him again. He fucking felt it. It was true that Rey was making him weak. Sometimes it still made him angry. 

He fucking couldn't lose this partnership.

And yet, the mere thought of her leaving or, for fuck's sake, being reassigned to another Alpha made Kylo want to vomit. Maybe he could let himself be a bit weak? Perhaps he could make her his secret Mistress? The one he would support but not let anyone know about?

He cursed inwardly. Kylo hated himself for this vulnerability. The gala was soon, and he had to figure everything out before then.

Suddenly, his gaze stopped on some papers on Snoke's table, and Kylo walked closer to it, frowning.

He knew that his Mentor would be furious if he knew that his apprentice had looked into his private files, but the Alpha couldn't help it. The papers concerned a charity foundation that "First Order" supported for years. It was a project led by Mr. Snoke himself, and when Kylo had asked his boss about it, Snoke had gotten angry and told Kylo to mind his own business.

  
  


_ "You'll know about it when you become a partner. If you become a partner. And I won't tolerate unnecessary curiosity in my partners, boy." _

Kylo had never asked again. He hadn't forgotten about it, though. Snoke barely mentioned the foundation to him - only when it was time for another fundraising party. Those parties happened twice a year, and Kylo always had to attend. Another party would happen two weeks after the gala, where Kylo would probably get his long-awaited promotion.

Kylo was interested in what Snoke wasn't telling him, but he never expected to see what he saw right now. There - together with the charity documentation, lay a pile of papers with numbers. Kylo was damn good in documents like that, and it didn't take him long to recognize the financial documentation for "First Order." It was, however, financial documentation he had never seen before.

Kylo tensed, turning the papers. He didn't have a lot of time, but what he saw was enough for him to understand: Snoke had a lot to hide.

Millions of dollars running through the charity accounts were going to different counterparts, whom Kylo didn't know. He didn't know them, but they made him remember several conversations with Snoke he'd had throughout the years.

_ "How can we invade California, boss?" Kylo asked his Mentor, who was in an extraordinarily good mood this day. _

_ "What could possibly stop us, Kylo, my boy?" Snoke smiled lazily at him. He probably had had one cocktail too many. _

_ "Well, there's 'Republic' there. They've been there for years. I thought we couldn't compete with them..." _

_ Snoke only grinned at him. _

_ "Nothing is impossible, my boy," he leaned forward to the younger Alpha. "When you know how to use your money properly." _

_ He then leaned back, sipping his cocktail again.  _

_ "What time tomorrow do I have a meeting with Senator Palpatine?" he asked. _

_ Kylo rushed to fetch his boss's schedule... _

  
  


Palpatine was a Senator in California and was now running for the presidency. "Republic" had gone bankrupt in the following months after the conversation Kylo'd had with his boss. A scandal had occurred - there had been a massive accident on one of their construction areas. Several people were killed, almost a hundred had been injured.

"Republic" claimed that someone had put explosives on the site, but they could not prove anything. "First Order" took over their project and invaded California.

Some of the counterparts in the documentation Kylo was looking at resided in California.

Suddenly, he heard Snoke's voice, talking to his secretary. Quickly, Kylo returned the papers to their former position and walked to the office window several steps away from the table. Snoke entered the office room.

Kylo's mind was racing. Had Snoke been bribing the Government? Was  _ this _ the information Kylo could only know after he became a partner?

"Kylo, my boy," Snoke sat at his table. "I am happy to see that you waited for me."

Kylo nodded, letting Snoke's comment slip. The old man knew that his apprentice hadn't had a choice. 

Kylo still tried to figure the situation out.

"I wanted to tell you something, my boy," Snoke went on. "For years, I've been raising you to what you've become today. To be a strong, powerful, untamed Alpha. And you didn't disappoint... Or so I thought," Kylo looked up at his Mentor, frowning. Snoke frowned back at him. "I have great plans for me and my future partner, Kylo," he hissed. "A year from now, I am going to go into politics. You know that everything is possible when you know how to play your cards right. I've told you this much."

Kylo kept silent.

"I am going to become President in nine years," Snoke suddenly stated. "The business I created," the old man looked around. "It is powerful, but I want more. This is never enough. And I need someone strong enough to back me up while I rule this fucking country and then follow my lead when I resign and transfer my power. I want you to become President after me, Kylo. You'll be the youngest President in history, and I will help you. But to make it happen, I need to trust you fully."

Kylo gulped. President. He could be not only Snoke's partner but also President one day... He would be unstoppable—the most powerful Alpha in the US and the entire world.

It finally clicked in his head. That charity foundation... Snoke somehow used it to send money to people in power. To ensure his way into politics and then to the White House. Elections were in a year, and Palpatine was the Republicans' candidate... Snoke was his sponsor. Snoke would use his money and connections to get to the White House. 

Throughout the years, Snoke had repeated one thing to Kylo: those in power are above the law. Those in power are above the law because they know best. Throughout the years, Kylo had been accepting of this idea. When he had finally taken it, all he wanted was to be the one in power.

Snoke could give him that.

"I expect you to make the right decisions, Kylo," Snoke concluded. "You are dismissed."

Kylo left, not saying a word. His boss wouldn't be pleased if he said anything and Kylo... Something was annoying about the way he felt. Kylo fucking wanted power. Kylo wanted to own this world. Why then did he feel so damn... dirty?

He almost growled in anger, recognizing the feeling. It was the same feeling he had had when Snoke asked him to leave his parents. It was Ben Solo's feeling.

Kylo Ren was no Ben Solo.

  
  


He drove home, thinking about Snoke's words. 

He had been fighting for what he had now for years. He had made his sacrifices, and he had never regretted any of them before.

Kylo shook his head.

He didn't regret anything. He was Kylo fucking Ren - the future Master of this fucking world.

Nothing could change that.

He opened the door of his apartment, deep in thoughts.

"Hi..."

The Alpha looked up abruptly. 

Rey was there. She was standing in front of him in the most gorgeous dress possible. The Omega swirled, making Kylo's breathing hitch.

"I bought this today," she lowered her head shyly. "How do I look?"

He couldn't help but take a step towards her and wrap Rey in his arms. Her scent was so intense these days, and Kylo couldn't get enough of it.

"Beautiful," he hissed, kissing her violently. 

"Kylo..." she whispered, arching her back and pressing into him.

He moved his lips lower to her neck.

"I don't want to ruin this dress," she whispered hoarsely.

Kylo pulled back, still holding her.

"Why were you upset today?" he asked, remembering why he had wanted to run after her earlier and forgetting everything else.

"I..." Rey's gaze became haunted once again, making Kylo pull her closer. "I got into a fight with Finn."

"Storm?"

"Yeah..."

"What did the fucker do?"

She stepped back, fixing her dress.

"He's going through a lot right now..."

"Was that a valid reason to upset you?"

Rey smiled, making Kylo's heart jump.

"We all have bad days, Kylo," she murmured.

"Why the fuck did he leave the company?"

"This job was too much for him..."

Something was hanging in the air between them. Something, Kylo couldn't name, but it made him anxious.

He didn't like being anxious...

The Alpha took a step towards Rey and wrapped his arms around her tightly again.

"Is this job too much for  _ you _ , little one?"

She looked up at him intently, and Kylo didn't want to think what her gaze meant.

"Not right now," she exhaled.

He claimed her lips, unable to cope with the turmoil of emotions boiling inside him. 

When he buried his cock inside his Omega that night, he had no fucking clue what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys! I was tested positive for COVID this week, and, truth be told, it sucks. I am relatively okay now, but I feel a bit nervous and lost taste and smell. Hopefully, it will pass soon. Take care, everyone, and be very careful!
> 
> This chapter is angsty, but I will fix it, I promise!
> 
> I thank my darling beta ZiaLisa for her help with this story!
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

**Chapter 9.**

**Someday.**

There was so much light...

Rey felt a bit nervous, entering the hall where the gala dinner took place, squeezing Kylo's arm tightly. She could see him smirk from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't you dare laugh," she murmured.

"Hm... Why wouldn't I?"

"Keep pretending that you _had_ to bring me here."

She could hear her Alpha huff as he still followed her command. Kylo looked annoyed and nasty... As always.

They walked around, Rey by her Alpha's side but several steps behind him. He talked a lot while she kept silent, yet somehow the Omega felt connected to her work spouse...

It was probably because of yesterday. Kylo had made Rey wear the gala dress again to then peel it off her slowly, savoring every second. 

She knew that he fucking loved it.

It still smelled of him...

"Kylo, may I speak to you?" Snoke's voice made Rey shiver. She couldn't help but cringe as the Alpha left her.

Snoke was never good news...

  
  


Rey stood by the table with appetizers, looking at the poshly dressed crowd in the room, deep in thought. Kylo had been so tender lately. And yet, Rey felt like something was coming. It was as if some phantom menace was hanging over them, and Rey didn't know how to protect herself and her Alpha from it.

"Oh, my God, you look beautiful tonight, my dear!"

The Omega almost jumped, spilling several drops of her champagne. Leia Organa was standing next to her, smiling softly.

"Oh... Um... I'm sorry... Thank you, Mrs. Organa!"

The Alpha chuckled.

"Not it all, my dear. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you," she raised her glass. "A beautiful evening, isn't it?"

"Um... Well, yes. From what I know, every evening in the 'First Order' is entirely something."

Leia took a small sandwich from the dish on the table. 

"Is it your first?" she asked casually.

"It is."

"So you are new here?"

Rey tensed a bit, feeling the woman's sudden interest in her. Leia had never spared her a word during the company meetings.

"I am," then, hesitating under Leia's penetrating gaze, she added. "Mr. Ren was the first Alpha to whom I was assigned."

She had probably imagined it, but it seemed that Leia's body relaxed a bit as if Rey's answer was essential to her.

"I remember my first gala," the Alpha smiled kindly. "My adoptive mother used to hold a lot of them. She was always so regal, and I was a tomboy... I was so damn nervous that I spilled my champagne all over my dress."

Rey couldn't help but laugh.

"I have just avoided that fate, so it seems."

The woman chuckled again, sipping her drink, and Rey felt her awkwardness fading. Leia was so natural. There was also one thing that had interested Rey in the woman's words, and she dared to ask about it:

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Organa... You said 'adoptive mother'?"

"Oh, yes," Leia's gaze turned a bit cloudy for a second. "She was a wonderful woman. I learned that I was not her and my father's biological child only when I was fifteen. They managed to find my twin brother back then, who had been lost for years... I had had no idea about him before that."

That surprised Rey a lot. She'd seen a million interviews with Leia and read a gazillion articles about her family, but she'd never heard this story.

Leia leaned her head to the side, looking at her.

"That's not something I usually tell the reporters," she smirked as if reading Rey's thoughts.

"Um... Why tell _me_ then?"

"Who knows?" the woman shrugged. "Maybe I like you?"

Rey hesitated, not knowing what to answer to that.

"Where do you come from... Rey, isn't it?"

"It is... Well, I am an orphan too..."

And just like that, she started to speak. Rey couldn’t understand why, but it was easy to talk to Leia Organa. The Omega remembered what Kylo had said about his mother. Still, the Alpha listened so carefully and asked so very subtle, thoughtful questions that Rey let herself relax.

  
  


Kylo was away and busy, and no one approached Leia, so they spent around half an hour talking. Rey told Leia about her childhood and about how she got into "First Order". She left Kylo out of the story, focusing on herself, but the Alpha woman was still interested. Rey even told Leia about her cooking hobby. Apparently, Leia loved muffins too, and Rey shared the info about her favorite coffee shops. The Omega had no clue why Mrs. Organa was even talking to her, but at some point, she discovered that she didn't really care.

"Where is your husband, Mrs. Organa?" Rey finally smiled, daring to ask. "You said in an interview that you always attend galas together even though he has retired."

"Oh, you've been watching my interviews? I am so flattered, Rey," Leia teased.

"I... I was just interested..." the Omega blushed. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Not at all, darling. Yes, Han and I usually attend those awfully boring events together... This time, however, he decided that he doesn't want to meet the ‘First Order’ management."

"Oh..." Rey wasn't expecting this. 

"Well, yes... He is not fond of _Kylo Ren_."

Rey kept silent, afraid to say something that wasn't meant to be said.

"I see," she finally murmured politely.

"You know who Ben Solo is, don't you?"

The question was way too straightforward, and Rey didn't know what to say or do. She shifted from one foot to another, uncomfortably, stunned by Leia's penetrating gaze. 

"Oh, he did," suddenly, Leia smiled. "You have no idea how pleased I am to know that, Rey..."

She wanted to ask something, anything... But suddenly, the room exploded with applause, and the Omega saw Snoke moving towards the small stage at the other end of it. Not far from him, Rey noticed Kylo, who was watching her, frowning. Rey froze. It seemed that the Alpha had seen her talking to his mother...

Leia was summoned to the stage as well as it was time for her and Snoke to wrap up the first stage of the contract officially. Suddenly, a man shouldered Rey, and she turned, annoyed only to see Armitage Hux standing by her side. It was the first time Rey had seen him today, and the man looked very bad. Hux's expensive suit was wrinkled, and his beard unshaven. He looked so awful that Rey even reconsidered hissing at him for crashing into her. It looked like the redhead didn't even recognize her. He turned on his heel and walked away towards the exit from the hall. Rey turned back to Kylo. 

Her Alpha was still looking at her and kept watching for several seconds more before turning away, making Rey's heart skip a beat. He was walking towards the stage too now, and the Omega didn't know what he was thinking. She couldn't even smell her work husband. 

Snoke and Leia shook hands and signed the papers. The room applauded again when Kylo's boss took a word.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Snoke addressed the audience. "It is a historical moment. The first stage of the contract is finished, marking the beginning of the most expensive project in the history of our business..." 

Suddenly, Rey felt someone touching her arm.

She turned to her side to find Phasma, standing beside her, frowning in her beautiful evening dress.

"Hi!" Rey exclaimed. The blonde's face didn't change.

"Rey, Mr. Snoke wants you to go home right now."

"Home? Wha..."

"I don't know the details, but he wants me in his office after he finishes his speech here. And he requested that I call you a taxi..."

Rey didn't understand.

"Okay. Shouldn't I wait for Kylo?"

"Rey… I take it, Kylo doesn't mind."

"Oh..." Rey felt her heart starting to beat even faster. "Okay... He'll probably explain when he returns home..."

"Rey," Phasma stopped her, looking at the Omega desperately. "Snoke wants you to return to _your_ apartment..."

Maybe it wasn't the moment when Rey's heart shattered into pieces... Perhaps it wasn't...

"I... I left my keys at Kylo's," she whispered.

The blonde pulled a key from her purse and handed it to Rey. The Omega frowned at it. It was the key to her place.

"How..."

"Snoke asked our people to retrieve it from Ren's..."

Rey's heart sank. She followed the blonde, who looked at her regretfully, out, and together they exited the building where the gala was held. The car was already waiting there, and Phasma opened the door for the Omega.

"Rey..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry, babe..."

Rey was too shocked to answer.

  
  


Driving home, she felt stunned, still clinging to a hope that she had misunderstood something, when her phone buzzed.

Rey opened it quickly, hoping to find a text from Kylo, but it wasn't it. Instead, she saw that a large sum of money had just appeared in her bank account. A sum that looked a lot like the amount of money that an Omega wife received after her Alpha spouse assignment was over. Rey closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

Still trembling and trying not to fall, she climbed the stairs to her place. She had already forgotten that the elevator here often didn't work. Rey opened the door and froze.

This. _This_ was the moment when her heart finally broke...

In her hallway stood several boxes. Rey didn't even need to open them to know what was inside.

It was her stuff from Kylo's apartment - her clothes, her toiletries, even her toothbrush... Rey didn't want to think who had gathered it all. She didn't even want to know who had been touching her things with their dirty hands.

Rey spent an hour looking at the boxes...

Then, finally, she turned and exited her flat, calling a cab.

This couldn't have happened. There must have been something fucking wrong.

Her ride to Kylo's apartment building was long enough to make Rey sure that he was already home after the gala. The concierge didn't stop her, and it gave Rey hope. At least the man hadn’t been told to hold her back. With trembling hands, she pushed Kylo's doorbell. 

The door opened.

"Oh, hello there, Niima..." Bazine Netal was standing on the threshold, and it took everything Rey had not to cry. The woman was only wearing her bra, garter belt, and stockings. Behind her back, Kylo was standing in his suit, looking at Rey... 

She couldn't read his gaze.

"Forgot something?" Bazine smirked. "You can tell Phasma, and she'll send someone to collect it."

Rey was speechless.

"We don't have all day, Niima," Bazine hissed. "I have to take care of _my work husband_. So if you don't want me to call the police, get the hell out of here!"

Rey couldn't see the woman or Kylo anymore - her tears wouldn’t let her. Trying not to break in front of the bitch, she turned on her heel and ran away. The elevator was there, and the Omega collapsed on its floor as soon as the doors closed.

_How fucking could he?!_

And, oh, God, how foolish she had been! 

He had never promised her anything. Kylo had never promised her a fucking thing! He had been so nice to her behind closed doors, but that was all. She should have known... She should have listened... She should have listened to Finn.

Rey exited the building, desperately dialing her friend's number.

"Peanut!" they hadn't talked since their argument. Finn had tried to call her after that, but Rey hadn't had it in her to pick up. Now, his voice sounded relieved. "Darling, I am so sorry! Rey, I was wrong and didn't mean..."

"Are you at home?" Rey sobbed.

"Rey... Yes, I'm home, Sweetheart! What happened? Rey, where are you?" he sounded panicked now.

"He... He dumped me, Finn... You were right, and he dumped me, and..."

She could hear her friend cursing on the other side of the line, unable to hold back her ugly tears.

"Sweetheart, call a taxi and come here. We'll talk, and you'll tell me everything, love! Rey, do you hear me?"

"Y... Yes..."

"Call a taxi or tell me where you are, and I will call it for you. Rey, come on. Come to my place, sweetie. I promise you, we'll figure something out, okay?"

She nodded, forgetting that Finn couldn't see her.

"Rey?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm coming... Thank you, Finny..."

"Anytime, babe. I'll make us some tea, and I have some leftovers from that coffee shop we love..."

"I don't want tea..."

"It was a code name for Whiskey, sweetie..."

Even in her condition, Rey couldn't help but laugh.

***

They were sitting in Finn's tiny cozy kitchen, getting absolutely wasted.

"You know, hun, they don't value us," Finn slurred. "Neither Armie nor that fucking Kylo Ren of yours..."

"He's not 'mine'," Rey murmured, sipping her drink.

She was still in her dress from the gala but wasn't giving a damn right now. Rey'd barely stopped crying and was still on the verge of tears. Finn's presence, however, helped, and she was calming down slowly.

"I still blame Snoke," Finn sighed.

"They are grown-up men," Rey rolled her eyes. "The fuckers can make their own choices, for fuck's sake..."

"Yeah... And look at how they managed."

"The jerks..."

"I hate them."

"Let them go to hell."

"Let them burn!"

"Cheers for that!"

They drank again.

"So," Finn leaned back in his chair, looking at Rey softly. "What are your plans now, babe?"

"Well," Rey tried her best to collect her thoughts and not start crying again. "I'm going to quit tomorrow. I already texted Phasma."

"I can't believe she just called you a taxi."

"She had no choice..."

"Whatever... How did she react?"

"Told me to go for it and expressed her support," Rey smirked. "Do you know who my next assignment would be if I stayed?"

Finn shook his head.

"An Alpha bloke from middle management... An accountant or something..."

"What?!"

Rey looked at her friend, whose brows had just touched his hairline.

"What ‘what’?"

"Rey, this must be some mistake... They don't send Omega spouses to the middle management..."

"Phasma was also surprised," Rey shrugged. "But I refused anyway."

"God, it must have been a direct order from Snoke..."

Rey looked at Finn inquiringly.

"Well, you were with Ren, Rey!" Finn almost spilled his drink, forgetting that it was in his hands and splashing them. "Snoke never let Ren have a work wife... Then you turn up, and Ren becomes kinder and generally more manageable. Then you are sent away to a bloke, who wouldn't be able to get a work spouse unless he worked for the company for another century!"

"Why would Snoke do that?"

"Well, maybe because it looked like Ren really cared about you?!"

Rey felt her lip tremble, and Finn remembered himself. Rey didn't want to assume anything like it. She didn't want to have hope.

"Oh, God, Rey, I am so sorry, honey! I didn't mean to upset you... Not again..."

"That's... That's fine," she sobbed. "I'm just too sensitive now... My heat is approaching."

Finn shook his head.

"The fuckers... I am so sorry, Rey..."

"It's not your fault..."

"I wish I never brought you there... I wish I never worked for the 'First Order' myself..."

"Don't say that, Finn..." Rey shook her head. "It is a natural job for an Omega. Do you remember telling me that it was natural for an Omega to take care of their Alpha?"

Finn nodded, looking at his glass of whiskey.

"Well, that's the truth... It is a natural job for us... We were just unlucky enough to be too compatible with our work spouses..."

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Does it make you feel just a little bit better? The realization, I mean..." Finn finally murmured.

"No, not a bit," Rey sobbed.

"Come here, sweetie."

Finn turned the table and wrapped his arms around Rey's body, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. She let herself cry again in the comfort of her best friend's arms.

"You know what?" Finn murmured into the crown of Rey's hair.

"Hm?"

"Once we deal with your heat, let's count our money and finally invest it into something that will never break our hearts?"

Rey laughed heartily into her friend's chest.

"’Ugly muffin’?"

"The best fucking coffee shop in the city."

They both laughed, Rey hiccuping, and she felt just a little bit better.

"What do you plan to do with your heat? I know that you haven't had many of them, and it can be drastic after such a long break..."

Rey huffed, taking another sip of whiskey.

"Do you want to maybe let me find you a normal Alpha or..."

"No."

Finn stopped midword, looking at her apologetically.

"No, Finn... No more Alphas," Rey said softly. "Never again. I will drink as many suppressants as possible after this fucking heat. I will never have it again. I'll find a decent Beta bloke someday or whatever, but never again will I let an Alpha approach me."

"Okay, peanut," Finn nodded. "Whatever you wish."

"Bazine Netal is, however, a fucking whore," Rey finally smirked, making Finn laugh.

"The queen of bitches."

"I hope she'll give him gonorrhea." 

Her friend laughed louder, and it helped Rey a bit to overcome the fact that her Alpha was now probably sleeping with someone else.

_Not your Alpha..._

That was right. Rey wiped her tears that wouldn't stop falling. Were they having sex now? Was he kissing that bitch with the same lips that he had kissed her? Was she as good as her?

Rey shook her head.

He hadn't even tried to stop her... She couldn't believe that anyone could change this quickly.

They probably couldn't. _He_ probably couldn't. Not if Kylo hadn't loved her from the very beginning. 

Rey took another deep breath. She had to try to close this chapter. Kylo Ren was not her Alpha. He wasn't even her employer anymore. 

Kylo Ren was just a memory that she would have to leave behind.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door that made both Omegas jump.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Rey asked Finn, instantly sobering.

"It's fucking 2 a.m.," her friend frowned. "Of course not..."

"FINN, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Rey could see her Omega friend gasp at the sound of Armitage Hux's voice.

"FINN, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Keep quiet," Finn hissed at Rey. "He'll leave."

"It's 2 a.m. The neighbors will call the police."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

He moved to the door, opening it, and Armitage almost fell on him over the threshold. It seemed that he had expected more resistance.

"The fuck are you doing here?!" Finn hissed, closing the door behind the redhead after looking into the corridor to see if there were any neighbors there already.

"Finn..."

"Listen, buddy, I only let you here so that my neighbors don't call the police. Now, you'll have to leave, or I will call them myself!"

"Finn, I'm so sorry! Please, let's talk. Please... Please, I need you to forgive me and take me back!" both Omegas froze at that.

Once again, Rey noticed how worn out Hux looked as obviously had Finn. She, however, remembered the redhead crashing into her at the gala and frowned.

"Finn, he's only here because he didn't get the promotion."

That made Finn cringe. He took a step back from Hux, who was now watching Rey bewildered.

"What do you know, you stupid..."

"Enough."

Finn's stern voice made the redhead turn to him.

"Baby..."

"Don't," Rey's friend shook his head. "Rey's right. Kylo Ren got the promotion today. You didn't, and you are now at my feet... This is pathetic, Armitage... Please, leave."

"I had no idea, who got the promotion," Hux hissed. "I went to Snoke, said that I was quitting, and left the fucking gala!"

That made both Rey and Finn stop. Armitage looked desperate and sincere, and it confused both Omegas.

"Please, darling, let me talk to you..." never before had Rey seen Armitage Hux this vulnerable. Suddenly, the Alpha kneeled. "Please, baby... I had been in hell since the day we broke up..."

"You mean since the day you dumped me!" Finn hissed, obviously trying to hide the surprise from Hux's action.

"Please, Finn, I was such a fool!"

It seemed that the redhead couldn't talk anymore. The Alpha cringed on the floor, burying his face in his palms, and... sobbed.

"Armitage," Finn whispered. He still wasn't moving, but Rey knew that it broke her friend's heart to see his love like this.

"Maybe you should let him speak," she murmured.

Hux looked so lost and broken that even she felt some compassion towards him.

"Stand up," Finn finally said, taking a step towards his ex-boyfriend. "Stand up, Armitage."

The redhead obeyed, standing in front of the male Omega.

"You have one minute to explain yourself," Finn stated. "Rey stays. If after this minute I decide that you have to leave, you are going to leave, okay?"

Hux nodded.

"You can start."

Armitage closed his eyes for a second before looking back at Rey's friend.

"I made a mistake, Finn..." he looked down again. "I worked for Snoke for so many years, and lately, he started to talk to me about the promotion. He also started to hint that he knew about us and that he would never let someone 'weak', as he called it, to be his partner. I panicked... I started to distance from you. You noticed I know... We had that fight, after all... But we were so good together, and I never wanted to lose you. But I had also worked so hard to become a partner! Then, Snoke started to run those meetings where Ren was also present..." Hux paid Rey a short glance. "And once he hinted that if I prove my loyalty to his ways, he will let me have my dream... That he would let me be a partner instead of Ren."

"And you decided to end things with me..." Finn smirked bitterly.

"I did," Hux nodded, finally looking up at his ex-boyfriend. "And it was the biggest mistake of my life."

He sounded so sincere that Finn nodded after a light hesitation, letting the Alpha talk again.

"Once you left, I felt as if my life stopped. I tried to deny it, but every day I woke up and felt... empty... Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing made sense. I hated returning to my empty apartment every evening, so sometimes I stayed in the office overnight. At some point, I stopped understanding why I lived... I missed you so damn much, Finn..."

Rey turned to her friend to find him crying. She didn't move, though... The Omega felt a bit like an intruder now. Finn and Hux had to figure out what to do themselves, but Rey's friend wanted her near, and she was going to grant his wish. 

"My life... without you... means nothing," Hux breathed. "I don't want to return home and not find you. I don't want to eat or sleep alone... I don't want to earn all this money if I can't spend it on and with you. I want to make you breakfasts in bed. I want to let _you_ make me breakfasts in bed... I left you, and it was a mistake. But the even greater mistake was that I never told you that I loved you, Finn..."

Rey covered her mouth with her palm. Finn sobbed, shaking his head, unable to hold his tears any longer. The image of his boyfriend breaking down affected Hux. It looked like his body was moving on its own, but the Alpha took a step towards Finn, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Please, Finn," he whispered. "Please, forgive me... I promise you, I will never let you go again. Please, let me make it up to you... I went to the gala today only to inform Snoke of my resignation. I don't want that life. I don't want the life where there's no you."

"You stupid bastard," Finn sobbed into his lover's chest. "You fucking had to make me go through it all, didn't you?"

"Please," Hux kept whispering. "Please, love... Please, forgive me. I love you so much... Please, give me a second chance..."

Finn pulled back from the Alpha a little and then kissed him. The two of them were standing in Rey's friend's tiny cozy kitchen - Finn in his stupid PJs, and Hux - in his wrinkled bespoke suit, and it looked like they finally had everything they had ever needed.

And it was the time when Rey realized that she had to go. Carefully, to not break the moment, she gathered her things and walked to the door.

"Rey..." she turned around to find Finn looking at her apologetically, still in Armitage's arms.

"It's okay. You have a lot to discuss."

"Please, stay!" Finn pulled out from Hux's embrace and walked to her. "Let's order a pizza and watch a movie together. Armie doesn't mind!" he turned to the redhead, giving him a pointed look. The Alpha looked confused but nodded after a second.

"It's okay, Finn," Rey hugged her friend tightly. "You two have a lot to figure out. I'll be fine."

"Rey..."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

She kissed Finn's cheek and then turned to Hux. She had to tell him something, after all.

"If you ever do anything like that ever again," she told him. "I will make a curry with your balls, do you understand? Ask your boyfriend... I am a decent cook."

Armitage looked so shocked that it made Rey laugh.

"Good," she stated. "I'll call you tomorrow," she smiled at Finn, who hugged her and finally let her go.

"Text me when you get home," he whispered.

"I will."

  
  


Her drive home was surprisingly calm. It felt like the turmoil of emotions inside her was finally being replaced by something else. She felt empty. Rey felt empty, and after the pain that she had experienced, it was bliss. Rey knew that the pain would probably be back in the morning, but she would deal with it later. Rey didn't even cry when she found no new messages, checking her phone. She, however, remembered Finn and Hux and smiled.

At least somebody had their happy ending.

Someday, she would get one too.

Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let me know what you think!


	10. Nothing personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all, I want to thank you for your kind words under the previous chapter. I am much better now! Actually, the latest test showed that I no longer have COVID. Thankfully, it was mild on me. Take care of yourselves, everyone!
> 
> As always, I thank my darling ZiaLisa for her help with this story!

**Chapter 10.**

**Nothing personal.**

"Get the hell out of here!" Kylo growled, trying to stay still, trying not to move...

He would kill the bitch otherwise.

"But, Mr. Ren..." Bazine purred seductively. "Mr. Snoke was very precise in his orders to me. He said that I had to help you... That you've been so stressed lately. That you require the services of the best work wife that the company can provide," she took several steps towards him, swinging her hips. "I will be happy to... help you," another step towards him, and Bazine unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, exposing her rather well-made breasts. "Mr. Snoke told me that our... work relations... will be moving forward from now on."

She apparently had great reaction reflexes because the next thing Kylo knew, he was throwing a bottle of whiskey that had been standing on the table by his side at the wall behind Bazine, and she managed to duck.

"For fuck's sake! What are you doing, you moron?!" and just like that, all of Bazine's seductive behavior evaporated. "Dammit!" she was standing topless and enraged and looked rather pathetic.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kylo growled.

“But…”

"GET OUT!!!"

He stepped to the sofa where Bazine's dress lay and threw it to her. Kylo had returned home just twenty minutes ago, finding the fucking bitch in his apartment in her fucking underwear. 

He knew perfectly well why she was here…

  
  


**Earlier this day.**

"Kylo, my boy..." Snoke smiled at him lazily. "What a wonderful evening, don't you think?"

Kylo had been surprisingly tense since his boss called him. He had parted from Rey, immediately feeling empty, and walked to the old man.

"Indeed, sir," he nodded.

"Oh, it  _ is _ ... It is the beginning of a new era, my boy."

Kylo frowned, listening to his Mentor. Trying to calm down, he tried to find Rey in the crowd. 

He couldn't.

"Honestly, Kylo, you've always been my first choice when I was deciding on the candidature of my future partner..." the Alpha turned to his boss at that. "But you... made me doubt you, boy."

Kylo froze, looking at his boss and trying to stay calm.

_ Fucking no... _

"Yes," Snoke hissed, his face changing. "Do you think I am  _ that _ foolish? Do you think you can trick me?!"

Kylo kept silent, unable to move.

"Did you fucking think that I don't know what's going on inside the company _ I own _ ?!"

"Sir," Kylo dared to interrupt. "I don't know what..."

"Quiet!"

Kylo nodded, looking around to see if anyone had heard his boss. However, the music was playing, and no one seemed to pay any attention.

"I've been watching you, boy," Snoke went on, squinting. "You are out of the office at seven fucking p.m.! Every fucking night! Do you think no one has noticed? Do you fucking  _ believe _ that  _ I _ didn't know?! How stupid do you think I am, boy?!"

For the first time in his life, Kylo was at a loss for words.

_ Dammit... _

"You disappointed me, Kylo. I am this close," Snoke raised his hand, showing Kylo a small space between his forefinger and a thumb. "To fucking turning your whole career into fucking dust," Kylo was almost shaking now. "Maybe your parents were right, after all," the younger Alpha looked up at his Mentor desperately, wishing with everything he had that the old man would stop talking. "Maybe you  _ are _ weak, and I overestimated you… Maybe..."

"I won't fail you," Kylo interrupted the old man, not even thinking anymore.

His world was crumbling down. Since the day Kylo had left his parents - there was only one constant in his life, and it was Alistaire Snoke. Mr. Snoke. The man who gave Kylo everything...

How could he have been so stupid?! How could he have risked everything he had been working for?! How could he have forgotten that without Mr. Snoke, he would be nothing?! Nothing! An empty space, not needed by even his parents.

His parents never wanted Kylo. His parents had tried to change him, to make somebody else out of him! Snoke accepted Kylo just the way he was. Snoke made him stronger...

What had he done?...

Suddenly, a figure appeared by Kylo's side. He turned to it, still struggling to move properly, finding Hux standing next to him and his boss.

"Armitage!" Snoke smiled at the redhead, but his smile faded almost immediately. "Mr. Hux..."

"I quit," Hux interrupted the old man.

For the first time in his life, Kylo saw his boss shocked.

"Wha..."

"I quit!" Hux stated, louder this time. 

Kylo finally looked properly at him. The redhead looked terrible. Awful. There were dark circles under his eyes and a three-day stubble on his chin. His bespoke suit was wrinkled. 

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Hux?" Snoke hissed. "Look at yourself! Are you drunk? Who do you think you are to turn up here like this?!"

Hux's jaw was working as the man looked at Snoke intently. It seemed that the redhead wasn't even blinking. Finally, he smirked.

"Go fuck yourself," he spitted. Armitage took a step forward, making Snoke step back. "Go fucking fuck yourself, you old bastard! You fucking stole several years of my life, and I won't let you steal any more of it. I fucking quit, and you can shove your money and your partnership up your old fucking ass," he stepped back, looking at both Snoke and Kylo, shaking his head. "Shit, I hope that you will both die alone just like you bastards deserve. Fuck you both!"

With that, he turned around and headed to the exit. 

Suddenly, Kylo saw her. 

Rey was standing next to his mother, talking to her sweetly. She turned, and their eyes met, forcing the turmoil of emotions rising inside his chest. He couldn't help it. Rey affected him way too much... When she was in his arms - Kylo didn't care about anything. He didn't care about the years of work he had done to get to where he was now... And it was his weakness... 

Could he allow it?

He saw Hux crashing into her. Rey turned her gaze away for a second. Hux left, and then she turned to Kylo again.

"A fucking idiot!" Snoke hissed by his side, making the younger Alpha turn to his boss. They could hear the host of the evening calling Snoke to the stage, and the man looked bewildered. "You were my first choice anyway," he turned to Kylo. "I need you to give me a straight answer now, boy. I can give you the world and make you my partner very soon, Kylo. But I need to trust you. And to trust you, I have to know that you are not fucking weak! You will have to stop seeing your whore of an Omega. You won't speak to or meet with her again. You will have to get back to your fucking work, and you'll need a proper, presentable woman to act as your partner and, in the future, wife, and I will provide you with an acceptable one. But not that whore you spent the last month fucking. So, tell me, boy, are you Alpha enough to fucking follow my lead?"

Kylo closed his eyes for a second, his whole life running in front of his eyes. His miserable childhood, his unloving parents, his will for power, Snoke...

Could he allow Rey take it all from him?

"Are you with me or not, boy?!"

Kylo looked at his Mentor.

No, he couldn't.

"I am," he hissed.

"Good. Follow me. Everything has already been arranged with that whore of yours. You won't hear from her again."

Snoke started to move. Kylo stood frozen for a second, fighting the urge to hit the man who had offended his Omega... 

_ Not your Omega. _

She wasn't. Not anymore. He'd made his decision.

Kylo moved towards the stage…

  
  


**Now.**

It seemed that Bazine was Mr. Snoke's option of a "proper wife," but Kylo couldn't stand the sight of that stupid slut right now.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled again, making the Omega hurry up, dress, and leave his apartment.

"You'll fucking regret this, Kylo!" she shrieked before closing the door. "Mr. Snoke promised me... He promised me!"

The Alpha took a menacing step towards her, making the woman cry out and run away.

  
  


His head buzzed. Kylo’s apartment was full of Rey's scent even though none of her clothes were here anymore...

He couldn't fucking breathe...

Rey's sad eyes haunted him, and Kylo wanted to die, wanted to fucking kill himself just to make the images stop...

He rushed to the kitchen to fetch the bottle of whiskey.

"Hello, Mr. Ren!" Threepio greeted him cheerfully. "Do I understand correctly that neither you nor Miss Rey, I'm Rey is going to have dinner tonight?"

With a roar, Kylo crushed Threepio's control panel.

***

"I'm going to miss you, babe," Phasma sighed, handing Rey her papers.

The Omega smirked at the blonde.

"I would have cried, but I don't think it's a great idea."

"Rey, I am really sorry..."

"For what?" the Alpha looked up at her in surprise. Rey managed to smile at the woman even though her heart was breaking. 

"Rey..."

"It wasn't your fault, Phas," she pulled herself together, stopping her hands from trembling. She'd cried enough, and she would not shed another tear because of Kylo fucking Ren or this whole fucking situation. He wasn't in the office today, and the Omega was happy about it. "It wasn't your fault, and I don't even blame Mr. Snoke," Phasma looked at her in surprise, and Rey took a second to collect her thoughts. "Yeah, I think I don't even blame Snoke," she sighed. "I think I can speak openly with you, can't I?"

The blonde nodded.

"I grew to... care about Kylo," Rey stated, making Phasma gasp. "I grew to care about him, and he knew about it... And I must say that he followed our work agreement to the letter. He used my... services, and... didn't get attached," Rey's breathing hitched, and she had to close her eyes for a second. "So if I have anyone to blame for my broken heart - it's me."

"Rey..."

"Just tell me what else I have to do to leave this wretched place, Phas," she whispered.

"Oh, sweetheart," the blonde shook her head. "You'll have to visit Maz first."

"Maz?"

"They need to make sure that you are not pregnant or mated, hon."

"Well," Rey rubbed her forehead, hating every second of her life right now. "I won't be giving you those stilettos back."

  
  


"Would you please let me go already?" Rey rolled her eyes. The Omega nurse had been turning the pages of Rey's file for the past half an hour. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, you are not pregnant, neither were you bitten," Maz murmured.

"Really? Did you think I wouldn't have noticed if someone mated me?"

Maz huffed.

"Stupid boy," she whispered, still looking at the papers. Rey, however, had had enough of it.

"Listen, Mrs. Kanata," she hissed. "You are the final person who is keeping me tied to this fucking morons' lair! Can you give me a hint of how to spend my upcoming heat and leave me fucking be?!"

"You watch your tongue, girl," Maz pointed her finger at Rey, making the younger Omega close her mouth. This tiny lady could be intimidating if she wanted. "That is what bothers me. Your heat should have happened several days ago... That was my plan..."

"Your plan?"

Maz looked up at her for a second.

"Never mind," she shrugged. "It seems that your adaptation to your medication went a bit out of plan... Your heat is about to happen in about two weeks from now, give or take..."

"Dammit," Rey cursed, forgetting immediately about the "plan" Maz had mentioned. "Dammit!!!"

"I'm sorry, girl," the nurse shook her head.

"It seems that everyone is sorry! And now I have to spend two more weeks getting hornier every day and noticing every fucking Alpha giving me  _ that _ look!"

"The suppressants you've been using won't let the Alphas lose control completely unless they are as compatible as Mr. Ren," Maz rubbed her forehead. "But..."

"But I'm going to get hornier every day," Rey huffed.

"It seems so."

"Well," Rey jumped from the settee. "I guess nothing can be done about it, can it? Can I go now?"

"He won't be feeling good either, you know," the nurse sighed.

Rey knew whom the old woman meant, but she didn't give a damn any longer.

"Can I go now?" she repeated coldly.

Maz nodded, and Rey finally exited the fucking hospital room. She really hated this place.

***

She wasn't there.

Kylo had been out of the office for several days, wrapping up some things he had been neglecting in the past month. When he returned, Bazine Netal was sitting in Rey's place.

"Mr. Ren," she raised from her chair, smiling at him and biting her lip. "I'm so happy to see you back," she walked up to him. "I think... I think we misunderstood each other the other day, don't you think?" she purred, running her finger down his chest. "Maybe you should let me... explain myself in your office?"

"Don't fucking touch me," he growled, making Bazine jump back.

Kylo marched away from the reception area as fast as he could.

He had spent several days without Rey, and he was going insane. 

Kylo couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, every single smell disgusted him, and now, he had almost vomited, catching Bazine's scent. Whenever he passed out because of fatigue, his dreams were filled with Rey. With the images of her body, with the feeling of her hands and lips on him. He couldn't fight it.

Kylo closed his office door and spent the whole day there without taking a break. When he exited the room, Bazine was thankfully already gone, and he could make it to the exit without losing his shit.

At home, Kylo started pacing. Even whiskey didn't help much.

It almost didn't smell like her at all anymore here. As if Rey had never existed. As if she was only his screwed up fantasy. 

Almost automatically, Kylo rushed to the bathroom, opening every single box in the room.

There had to be something... something...

He froze.

On one of the shelves, there was Rey's little comb. A comb with several hairs on it. 

They smelled like her.

Kylo's hands were shaking. 

He didn't need her. He didn't fucking need her!

But she had forgotten her stuff in his apartment, hadn't she? And she had to take it back.

Rapidly, the Alpha pulled his phone out of his pocket. Considering a call for a second, he finally decided to text instead.

**You left a comb in the bathroom,** \- he probably pressed the send button way too hard.

Kylo watched as "delivered" changed to "read" on the screen and didn't even notice that he was holding his breath when the dots started to dance on it, showing that Rey was responding.

_ Fucking burn it. _

Somehow, it hurt more than anything else. Furiously, Kylo dialed Rey's number, being redirected to the voicemail immediately.

He tried again... 

Voicemail again.

He didn't fucking know what it meant.

Googling "why am I being redirected to the voicemail when I call?" made Kylo want to destroy everything around.

_ "You were blocked." _

Rey had blocked him. His Omega had fucking blocked him!

He didn't know how he reached his car. Next thing Kylo realized - he was on the road, exceeding the speed limits, rushing towards Rey's apartment building. He didn't even bother locking the car, running straight to her floor. He fucking knew her address by heart from her file, although he had never been there.

Kylo cringed, entering Rey's building. For fuck's sake, was it rusty! Did she live here? It was fucking dangerous. He had seen several drunks on the street, entering, and they didn't look friendly. 

Reaching Rey's door, Kylo bashed into it, hoping with everything he had that it would just break.

There was no answer.

"Rey!" he yelled. "Open the fucking door!"

Still nothing.

"REY, DAMMIT!"

"She's not here!" a creaking voice made Kylo turn. There was a guy, a junkie, in rotten stinky clothes, standing on the threshold several doors away. 

"Where is she?" Kylo growled.

"Dunno, man," the junkie shrugged, his gaze haze. "Left the day before yesterday. D'ya have a dollar?"

She had fucking lived here...

His blood boiling, Kylo returned to his car. He had to go somewhere... Find her... He...

He had no idea where Rey was.

Kylo's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"What?!"

"What's the matter with you, boy?" Snoke's voice on the other end of the line returned Kylo to reality.

"Mr. Snoke... I'm sorry, I was a bit busy."

"Finally working, I see. That pleases me. Where the hell are you, Kylo?"

"Going home," Kylo lied, running his hand through his hair. He had been weak again... Now, finally returning to himself and realizing what he had done, running after Rey like an unworthy fool, the Alpha didn't want his boss to know about it.

"Turn back," the Snoke commanded lazily. "It happens so that I have a meeting with Palpatine tomorrow. I want you to send me that presentation I told you about today. You have three hours."

"Yes, sir," Kylo started the engine reluctantly.

"And Kylo?"

"Yes?"

"When I tell you that I want you to have an approved woman by your side, I want you to follow my commands," his voice became strict. "Bazine told me that you fucking almost killed her. And I never want to hear about it again."

Kylo rolled his eyes. He would fucking kill the bitch!

"She distracted me. I don't need an Omega."

"Yes, you do. One that is easy to command. One that would look well on your fucking arm."

"She can't keep her mouth shut," Kylo growled.

Snoke chuckled on the other side.

"They are women, Kylo. They never shut up. Deal with it. Use her, make her follow your orders - the whore's your fucking slave from now on, and she willingly agreed to it. What I don't need is you disobeying my orders, is it clear, boy?"

"Yes," Kylo hissed.

"Good. I need to be sure that you deserve to be my partner."

"Mr. Snoke?" He was probably way too exhausted because Kylo was clearly not watching his tongue.

"Hm?"

" _ When _ will you decide if I deserve to be your partner?"

"It's none of your fucking business! I told you that you need to prove that you fucking deserve it!"

Kylo kept silent. His head ached, and his world was still crumbling down, despite all his efforts. It seemed that the Alpha had no control over his life any longer.

_ You are an unworthy piece of shit. _

"Are you fucking ready to work for it, boy?" Snoke hissed.

Kylo was fucking failing everything. Why on Earth had he fucking driven here?! Why on fucking Earth?! Rey was gone! She had been a distraction, a weak point! The only man who could give him power and fill his life with everything a man could desire was Snoke. And Kylo kept failing his Mentor. He fucking had to concentrate.

_ Does your life worth living now?... _

Kylo shrugged the thought off.

"I am," he hissed. "I am, sir."

***

Rey was sitting in her favorite coffee shop with her laptop open in front of her. Blocking Kylo Ren had been the best decision in her life. It was cathartic. Soon, the pain would fade, she was sure of it... Well, maybe "sure" was the wrong word. Rey  _ hoped _ that it would disappear.

Anyway, everyone had their own coping strategies, and where Finn was one to sulk and lie down in bed for weeks, Rey was one to bury herself in work. 

She hadn't seen her Omega friend in a week. Finn was busy moving in with Hux. The day Rey had left "The First Order," her friend had called her, saying that Hux had finally mated him. The couple decided to move in together immediately. They had to find a new apartment as Finn's was too small for the two of them, and Hux couldn't afford his gigantic one after quitting. He had some savings and was in the process of finding a new job, but Manhattan had to be left behind. They, however, found a nice place for the two of them almost immediately.

As Hux had paid for Finn's apartment till the end of the year, Rey's friend offered for her to move into it. She was glad to accept - her previous apartment was really unsafe. Now, while Finn was moving, Rey decided to start working on the "Ugly muffin" project finally. Finn had promised to join her as soon as he finished with his errands, but Rey knew that it would take him another week or two.

It was okay, though. The newly-mated couple needed time. 

Rey had seen Hux several times since he and Finn mated, and their interactions were still a bit awkward. Hux had been a douche, and it would take time for Rey to be able to see him differently, but they both tried to be civil for Finn's sake.

Rey was looking at the Excel-sheet in front of her. 

Maybe she should have worked for the "First Order" for another month or so...

They lacked money. Just a small amount of it, but still... Without it, it would be hard to recoup the new coffee shop.

"What a nice surprise!" the sudden voice made her jump. Rey looked up to find a curly haired guy she'd seen at the meetings with "Falcon" standing in front of her. "Rey Niima, isn't it?" the man grinned, holding out his hand. "Poe Dameron, we've met at the 'First Order'," right...  _ That  _ was his name.

"Um, hi..." Rey shook the man's hand awkwardly, watching in surprise as he sat in front of her. "Well, wouldn't you like to join me?"

Poe smirked.

"I am sorry to disturb you," he apologized. "Mrs. Organa told me that I would probably be able to find you in this coffee shop this time of the day..."

Rey raised her brow at him. She'd recalled telling Leia about this place but was still surprised by Dameron's sudden appearance and the fact that Leia remembered.

"I take it you quit?" Poe asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, your HR-manager told me..."

"Oh, Phasma..."

"The one and only! Good for you. They are a bunch of idiots there."

"True," Rey huffed. "But your company still paid them a lot of money, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," Poe shrugged. "I have no idea what possessed Mrs. Organa to do it. I saw you working on something... A new project?"

Rey squinted at the man, disturbed by his interest in her.

"Is this just a polite conversation? Why were you looking for me?"

Poe grinned. 

"I promise, Rey, I mean no harm."

"Hopefully."

"I have a job offer for you."

Rey frowned, looking at the smiling man. This whole conversation was confusing, and she had no fucking clue how to proceed with it.

However, she needed money for her project. Maybe Poe's offer was worth hearing about it.

"What kind of job offer?"

"I want you to accompany me to a charity gala-evening this Friday."

No, no, it wasn't.

"Fucking no," Rey closed her laptop and started gathering her things.

_ No fucking way! _

"Rey, Rey, Rey, stop," Poe caught her hand, trying to stop the Omega.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Okay, okay," Poe pulled back. "Rey, please, let me finish. It is a life or death situation, I beg you."

Somehow, the man sounded sincere, and that made Rey stop for a second. She turned to the curly haired Alpha.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dameron, but I've done enough work-wifing for my entire life," she smiled tightly. 

"I know, I know, but I don't ask you to be my work wife, Rey... And you can call me Poe."

"You want me to go to a gala evening with you and want to pay me for that. That's what either work wives or escort girls do. If you want me to go with you but not to be your work wife then..."

"That's a twisted logic, honey."

"Fucking ' _ honey _ ', really?!"

Poe ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"I keep screwing it up, don't I?"

"Kinda..."

"I'm sorry, Miss Niima... Please, let me explain myself, and if you don't agree to my offer, I promise I will leave you alone."

He sounded tired, and Rey took pity on him.

"Okay," she leaned back. "I still want to finish my muffin."

Poe grinned.

"Splendid! Rey, I need a companion for one evening only. I would have gone with my girlfriend and soon-to-be mate, but I can't because it is against our company policy to date co-workers. And I need a plus-one to that charity evening."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Trust me, it is a long story, full of misogyny and stupid Alpha-related stupidity. I have had to go through those galas several times already, and every time it was torture."

"Do these charity galas happen often?"

"Too often," Poe murmured. 

"Who did you take as your plus one the last time it happened?"

"My current girlfriend!" Poe splashed his hands. "We were friends until we drank too much at that gala, and I realized that I am head over hills in love with her! She reciprocated."

"That's lovely," Rey smiled sincerely. This Poe guy seemed actually nice.

"It is... And truth be told, Mrs. Organa knows about us. But she has to figure everything out with our HR-department to cancel that stupid not dating-your-coworkers policy, and it takes time, and I could lose my bonus and my position because of it."

"Really? Even if your boss supports you?"

"She supports, but her husband doesn't approve it."

Somehow, this all didn't make sense, but Rey didn't know why.

"And why did you decide to ask me? Don't you have other Omega co-workers like your current girlfriend?"

"Rose will fucking kill me," Poe huffed. "She is an engineer, and this gala is for top-managers only. And they are all either men or married, and I can't call one of them. And if I take another woman, who is not a top-manager but works for the company, Rose will castrate me."

Rey laughed at that.

"She seems fierce."

"You have no idea. Sometimes I am afraid of her."

"And why am  _ I  _ an option?"

"Well, you were a work wife, so..."

Rey frowned at him.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that," Poe rolled his eyes.

Rey considered him for a second.

"I decided to never work as a work wife again," she finally said. "Not even for one evening," she then proceeded to gather her stuff.

"Rey, please!" Poe pleaded. "I am only asking you because Mrs. Organa said that you were a very nice and intelligent woman who would help me. I don't ask anything intimate from you. I am just in desperate need of decent company!"

An image of Bazine appeared in front of Rey's eyes, her nasty words about how unworthy she was, sounding on repeat in the Omega's ears. Now, this decent Alpha was calling her a decent woman. It was a change.

She stopped fumbling with her bag for a second.

"What sort of charity is it?" she asked.

"We are helping orphans."

Rey stopped... This  _ really _ changed things.

"The paycheck will be extremely high, and your smell doesn't affect me, Rey," Poe murmured.

She turned to him. After considering the man for several seconds, she said several words only - the exact amount of money they lacked to open the "Ugly muffin."

"That's how much I want," she shrugged. "And you won't try to kiss or even to touch me. Maybe just my hand, but nothing more. Take it or leave it."

The price she was asking was unbelievably high for one evening, but it was the only way to convince her.

To her surprise, Poe smiled.

"That's a deal. I'll send you the contract and the dress," he raised from his chair.

"Really?" truth be told, Rey hadn't expected this.

"Of course," Poe grinned at her, walking away. "Believe me, I need you with me at that gala."

Watching the Alpha's back receding, Rey didn't know what to think.

Well, at least Poe didn't smell like Kylo. Rey didn't like his scent much, but at least she wouldn't lose her head. And neither would he from what he said to her. She had time before her heat.

Rey shook her head.

This time it would actually be just business. Nothing personal.

Nothing personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	11. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your wonderful comments! I read every single one of them and they blew my mind! 
> 
> I keep increasing chapter count because I need this story to develop a bit. I still hope that it will contain less than 20 chapters... Hopefully... :)
> 
> As always, I thank my wonderful ZiaLisa for her help with this story!
> 
> And I hope, you'll enjoy.

**Chapter 11.**

**Mine.**

"Senator Palpatine is coming to the gala tomorrow. Take Bazine with you and make her charm him, boy," Kylo turned to his Mentor, pulled out of his thoughts. "He enjoys a good Omega," the younger Alpha frowned at that.

"Sir?"

"Oh, don't make me say it out loud!" Snoke huffed. "If Sheev wants to have his fun with her - let him. It will be useful for you if he knows that he can have her whenever he wants. This will give us an advantage. And you shouldn't fucking give a damn about her sex partners. You can have whichever Omega whore you want in a snap of your fucking fingers."

For some reason, this made Kylo tense.

Snoke had never respectfully talked about Omegas, but lately, he'd become even more scornful towards the whole designation. Kylo had never liked or respected Bazine, but what Snoke was saying right now was a little bit too much even for him.

"I take it you don't want me to marry Bazine anymore?" he asked quietly, the words tasting bitter on his tongue. Snoke had been insisting on it lately, and Kylo wanted to vomit every time his boss mentioned the eventual marriage. Now, however, it didn't make sense at all. 

An Alpha giving his spouse to another Alpha was a humiliating occurrence even if the marriage was arranged. And Sheev Palpatine was married, wasn't he?

"What do you mean?" Snoke looked up at him.

"If Bazine is supposed to please Senator Palpatine and I am to give her to him, I don't think it will be good for my or the company's image to marry her afterward."

"Oh, nonsense!" Snoke waved him off. "Noone will know anything about it except for us anyway. And, trust me, boy, when the time comes, we'll use that information for our gain."

Kylo's blood was boiling. He had tried to persuade himself that his Mentor always had the right reasons, but this time his mind just couldn't let him. Suddenly, another thought hit him... 

Snoke hadn't promoted him yet... 

Somehow, it hadn't bothered Kylo on that evening when Rey had left, but now... Now he was beginning to worry. Snoke hadn't said a word about the charity foundation that financed Palpatine's hidden accounts. It seemed that the old man still didn’t trust his apprentice. Kylo tried to get rid of those thoughts, but it seemed that after his work wife and Hux had left the company, nothing had changed for Kylo.

"Of course," he nodded, clenching his teeth. "Mr. Snoke, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"Will you present me to Senator Palpatine as your future partner when we meet him?"

Immediately, the old Alpha's face changed.

"I told you that it wasn't time yet!" he hissed. "Have you no patience, boy?!"

Immediately, Kylo regretted his question.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"As you fucking should be! You have to stop disappointing me, for fuck's sake!"

Kylo kept silent. He should have thought twice before speaking. His boss was so often furious with him lately.

"Go fucking prepare," Snoke snarled. "And fucking shave, Kylo! You look like a fucking homeless person! And when I say that you have to give Palpatine whatever he wants - you should listen to me and follow my orders!"

The younger Alpha nodded.

"I fucking hope that she's not too old for him yet," Snoke murmured, returning to his papers. "He likes them fresh."

Kylo looked at his boss in surprise, watching the elder man’s face changing again at the realization of what he'd just said aloud. Suddenly, the younger Alpha realized that he wasn't supposed to hear that...

"You are dismissed!" Snoke barked.

Kylo left, unable to process anything of what had just happened...

  
  


At home, he looked at himself in the mirror. His boss was right - Kylo hadn't shaven in several days and was starting to look like a fucking junkie. He just hadn't had enough energy to look after himself lately.

Maybe he was coming down with something for the first time in his life...

He felt fucking awful. There was a constant pain in his chest, and Kylo wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional. 

_ You have to stop disappointing me... _

The Alpha frowned, opening the box where he kept his razor...

He had to fucking pull himself together. He had made his fucking choice. 

Now it was time to strive for greatness.

***

"Yes, yes, coming!"

Someone had been knocking on Rey's door for the last half a minute, and the Omega was already starting to get annoyed.

_ For fuck's sake! _

"JUST A FUCKING SECOND!" she yelled.

She had been in the fucking bathroom, dammit!

Rey opened the door, freezing in place.

"You should really mind your language, girl," Leia Organa raised her brow at her.

"Mrs. Organa...?"

"No, Abraham fucking Lincoln."

Rey couldn't help but snort.

"Let me in, girl. I don't have all day."

The Omega stepped back. This Alpha woman was a force of nature. 

Leia was carrying several large bags with her, and Rey frowned at the "Dior," "Chanel," and several other brand names she saw on them.

"Who the hell is Zuhair Murad?" she murmured.

Leia only smirked at her.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind a cup of tea," she smiled. 

Still surprised by Leia's turning up, Rey, however, rolled her eyes, following the woman into the apartment.

  
  


"Um..." she hesitated, putting the cup in front of the Alpha on the small table. Leia was looking around with interest. "Mrs. Organa, with all due respect..." the woman turned to her, smiling. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I came to prepare you," Leia shrugged nonchalantly, sipping her tea.

Rey waited for several more moments, but the woman didn't go on.

"Is this the part where I ask 'prepare me?!' and look dumb and surprised to make this dialogue even more cliche?" Rey finally raised her brow.

Leia leaned back in the sofa where she was sitting, looking smug, and making Rey nervous.

"Try Dior first," she commanded.

Rey turned to the bags behind her.

"Try. Dior. First."

There was no way Rey could argue with this woman...

  
  


She had probably tried on her 3 years worth of her salary that day. There were dresses in the bags. The Dior one was glorious, the Chanel - impossibly outstanding, the Gucci Rey liked less, the Stella McCartney was something else entirely, but Leia had made a wry face, and Rey had pulled it off. 

"I suppose this is all about that gala on Friday..." she turned to the Alpha, standing in her underwear and looking for the next dress.

"You suppose correctly."

"I would ask you why you bothered to buy a dress for me yourself, but I am starting to realize that it has something to do with that son of yours. Though I have no idea what."

Leia had been leafing through a fashion magazine that Finn had left in the apartment, but Rey's words made her stop. She looked up at the younger woman, frowning, and the Omega regretted her tone immediately.

"I'm... sorry," she murmured.

"No, you are right," Leia sighed, putting down the magazine. "I should have told you earlier. Yes, I am here about that gala, but no, I am not here about Ben."

"No?" Rey was surprised, to say the least.

"No."

Somehow, the Alpha didn't sound convenient.

"I can hear the wheels in your head turning," Leia smirked.

"It's because they are."

"I have no illusions, Rey," the older woman rubbed her forehead. "I've been watching you and Ben during the past few weeks, and for some time I thought that it was possible for him to... return. But it seems I was wrong."

Rey lowered her eyes, suppressing the traitorous tears that were there again.

"But I liked you," Leia smiled at her. "I liked you, and I gave Poe your number, knowing that you could help him," she grinned then. "Even though you named a huge price, I must say."

"Finn and I need this money for our business," Rey huffed.

"Hm?"

"The coffee shop I told you about at the gala. 'Ugly muffin.' We will be opening it soon."

"Oh, right!" Leia beamed at her. "I remember now! Good for you!"

"I wouldn't have agreed to this job otherwise."

"Work wives are paid well," Leia shrugged, looking at her. "And it's a sort of natural job for an Omega. Why on Earth not?"

"You think I can't do anything else?" Rey fumed.

"That's not what I meant."

"What  _ did _ you mean then?"

Leia looked at her intently.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to check something."

"Check what?!" Rey started to get annoyed and furious. Kylo was right, she had to admit. This woman played her own game, and it was fucking tiring.

"Just what type of girl made my son this infatuated."

Rey stopped.

She stopped and fought the tears again that were now running down her cheeks. She had only just started getting used to Kylo's absence. She had just managed to stop thinking about him all the time. And here Leia was - driving her mad and making Rey cry.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Leia rose from the sofa and walked towards the Omega to hug her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, darling."

"Then  _ what _ did you mean?..."

The Alpha took a deep breath.

"Rey," she pulled back a little. "Kylo was a fool to leave you. I swear, I've never seen my son that happy. When he was with you, he looked the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Did you," Rey wiped her eyes with her hand, still sobbing. "Did you see him a lot in the past decade?"

"Fair enough," Leia chuckled. "But I have ears everywhere... And Maz told me that Kylo was taken with you."

Rey looked up at the Alpha, surprised.

"You know Maz?"

"Of course, I do!" the woman laughed, returning to her seat. "We've been friends for ages. Do you think I would leave my son unattended?"

Rey hesitated.

"What exactly happened between you and Kylo?..." she finally dared to ask.

"Ben," Leia interrupted her. "Don't call him that idiotic name."

"I know him as Kylo," Rey shrugged. "He hates 'Ben.'"

"And that's mine and my husband's fault," Leia shook her head regretfully.

It was the moment Rey realized that she was still standing in her underwear in the middle of the room.

"Try Zuhair Murad next," the older woman smirked. "And those shoes you left in your bedroom."

Rey rushed to change, blushing.

"What did you mean when you said that it was yours and Mr. Solo's fault?" she cried to the Alpha from her bedroom.

"Well..." Leia sighed. "I guess we should have been more understanding. Did he tell you anything about us?"

Rey hesitated before answering. She still felt bad, talking about Kylo with his mother. Moreover, the 'First Order' had made her sign the NDA. The Omega had to be very careful while talking about her former boss at all.

"He... He said that you wanted to change him..." she finally replied, starting to put on the beautiful dress from the bag. "And that you couldn't accept him the way he was."

"Well... That is true..." Leia was talking quietly now, and it took Rey some effort to hear her. "We were too busy with our company and wanted him to be... convenient... Ben was so wild when he was younger... And at the same time, he was so damn smart! He still is... But during his teen years, he was a real prodigy."

"He said that you wanted to change him."

"We did," Leia rubbed her forehead. "We did, and we failed him. We wanted him to take those suppressants to... tame his urges. It was our greatest mistake. We didn't want to listen... Before we knew it, Snoke had gotten to him, and our only son changed his name and moved out. For five years, I had no idea where he lived. I was out of my mind with worry. I even tried to go to the police, but they refused to help me because he was already an adult. It was then when Ben sent me an e-mail, telling me that he is alright but that he's not going to see us ever again." 

"Well," Rey shrugged bitterly. "Kylo got what he'd always wanted."

Leia fell silent, and Rey walked back into the room in her dress and shoes.

"Snoke is going to make him partner," she explained. "Your project was his final test of a sort."

The Alpha didn't answer. Leia was watching Rey, her eyes open wide, and the Omega hesitated a bit.

"That bad?" she murmured.

The dress had a unique design - one that Rey had never seen in the shops where she usually shopped (no surprise here). It was one of a kind - made of black net and lace with beautiful colorful flower embroidery all over it. The flowers were made out of colorful metallic thread with gold inlay. The dress was maybe a bit too transparent but didn't look vulgar. Rey had never seen anything like it. Even the dress she'd bought for the 'First Order' gala seemed too simple in comparison.

"Darling, you look gorgeous," Leia gushed. "I knew that Zuhair would look amazing on you, but I never expected to what extent! Oh, my God, Rey!"

Rey blushed furiously.

"I've never heard of him..." she murmured. "How... how much do I owe you?"

Leia burst out laughing.

"Consider it a gift, Rey," she wiped her eyes after calming down.

"But..."

"Trust me, it's nothing for me, and you do not want to know how much it costs."

Rey frowned.

"Really, darling," Leia smiled at her. "Don't mention it! I will also send my stylist to you before the gala. Just accept it. Make the old woman happy."

The Alpha sounded so sincere that Rey decided not to argue with her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Organa..."

"It's Leia, darling. And you are wrong, you know."

Rey looked up at the woman inquiringly.

"Snoke will never let Ben become a partner. The old bastard needs Ben's talent, but he'll never let him have power. Trust me, he'll find a reason not to give him this promotion," Leia sighed, and even though it was hard for Rey to listen about Kylo, she still did. "I've been watching my son and his bastard of a boss for years... I think that Snoke has a lot to hide. Too much to let Ben too close. But my son is a genius. And Snoke would be nowhere without him. That's why he has to keep him close..."

Rey lowered her eyes for a second.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mrs. Organa, but it's none of my business anymore. I don't think I'll ever see your son again, as Ben or Kylo."

Leia smiled at her and said nothing.

***

"You have to stop it!" Kylo growled at the nurse, who was looking through his papers thoughtfully.

"With all due respect, Mr. Ren," Maz smirked. "I can't stop your upcoming rut."

Kylo had been coming down with something in the past week and walked into the "First Order" hospital before the gala to finally have a check-up. What Maz had just told him didn't make him very happy. In fact, the realization that his rut was close drove the Alpha absolutely mad.

"I want to talk to a proper doctor," he growled at the small woman.

"I am competent enough for this conversation."

"I need somebody capable enough to prescribe me some fucking suppressants!"

"There are no suppressants for the rut that is about to happen in about a week, Mr. Ren."

Kylo groaned, ready to punch something.

"I don't see a problem here, Mr. Ren," Maz shrugged. "You have a work wife now, don't you? I must say that your former work wife should be entering her heat soon as well. Good thing that she is not coming back to the company, demanding that they provide her with a work husband for it," the nurse huffed. "She probably already found a proper Alpha for herself, good for her."

Kylo saw red.

He wasn't thinking straight. He didn't even bother to wonder why Maz was bringing Rey up at all. The images of his Omega with another Alpha invaded his mind, and he was fucking ready to kill.

"Your boss is waiting," Maz grinned. "Shouldn't you be heading to the reception already?"

He had probably knocked the door down, leaving.

  
  


"Kylo, my boy!" Sheev Palpatine was too merry for Kylo to stomach him. "Haven't seen you in ages, have I? I heard from Alistair that you did a tremendous job with that project. My congratulations!"

The mention of the partnership returned Kylo to reality a bit. The images of Rey naked and in another Alpha's arms stopped.

"Thank you, Senator," he smiled tensely. "Let me present my work wife, Bazine Netal, to you," Kylo nodded at the annoying woman on his arm, looking at her face breaking into the most pleasant smile possible."

He fucking hated the bitch! Bazine was always around now, and her ugly scent drove Kylo mad.

"Senator Palpatine, what a pleasure!" she purred. 

"Yes, yes, a pleasure," it seemed that the Alpha wasn't interested in the slightest. "Tell me, boy, I heard that Snoke was going to make you a partner in a couple of years. Do you think that you'll be able to handle so much responsibility?"

"A couple of years?!" Bazine exclaimed. "Mr. Ren is going to become a partner in a month or so, Senator, I am sure..."

"Why don't you go and bring me a flute of champagne, honey," Snoke snarled at the Omega. "Men need to talk..."

Kylo wasn't listening. He didn't even care about Palpatine’s words concerning Snoke. 

Something was in the air. 

Rey's scent. It was in the fucking air, and he had to see her. He turned around but saw nothing. Only another crowd of poshly dressed fuckers pretending that they were giving a flying fuck about the kids and orphanages. Was he imagining things?

"Sheev, I'm sorry it took me so long!" Kylo's boss, who had left them for several minutes, appeared out of nowhere, leading another Omega work wife with him. 

Snoke's presence returned the younger Alpha to reality.

_ Partnership... _

He'd been working so hard to become a partner.

Kylo looked at the girl on Snoke's arm. She was so young! Barely an adult.

"Please, Sheev, meet Natasha," Snoke grinned. "She's the most recent addition to the 'First Order' family."

Kylo was watching in a blur as Palpatine's face spread into an ugly drooling smile.

"Hello, Natasha," the man kissed the Omega's hand. "So nice to meet you. Pray, tell me how old are you?"

What sort of question was it?...

_ Partnership... I am going to be a partner.  _

_ Rey... Rey, where are you?... _

Kylo didn't feel well. He didn't care about that partnership at all anymore... And there was something... Something that Palpatine had said...

"Eighteen," Natasha whispered, gulping. She looked so fucking vulnerable.

"How delightful," Palpatine grinned. "I'm looking forward to spending some time with you later, honey."

Kylo wanted to vomit. This wasn't right. This wasn't fucking right!

What had Palpatine said about him becoming a partner?... Kylo didn't care. Rey's scent was in his nostrils, driving him insane.

And then he turned his head and saw her.

Rey was standing on the other side of the room on the arm of Poe fucking Dameron.

_ She probably already found a proper Alpha for herself, good for her. _

_ No! Fucking no!!! _

Poe caught his eye for a second and then leaned closer to Rey. Kylo's fists clenched.

"Kylo," Snoke suddenly hissed. "Senator Palpatine asked you a question! What is wrong with you, boy?!"

He wasn't listening any longer. Rey laughed at something Dameron had murmured into her ear...

_ I heard that Snoke was going to make you a partner in a couple of years... _

_ That _ was what Palpatine had said. 

A couple of years... Snoke would never make Kylo a partner.

He, however, didn't give a damn about it right now.

Not thinking, Kylo turned away from Snoke, Palpatine, and Natasha and walked away from them, breaking into the run.

***

"You look gorgeous tonight, Rey," Poe smiled at her kindly. There was nothing sexual to his words. The two of them had already talked a lot, and Poe was obviously smitten with his fiancee. Rey, however, was pleased to hear his praise.

"Thank you! God, there are so many people here!"

Something was bothering her. She felt a little bit under the weather, and there was a scent haunting her. Rey looked around to see if she imagined things...

The scent was Kylo's...

There was no way he could be here. Right?

Suddenly, she realized that she'd never asked Poe or Leia if the "First Order" was involved with this charity.

"They are all mostly a bunch of moneybags, trying to pretend they give a damn about those poor kids."

Rey frowned at it and turned to Poe.

"But you care, don't you?" she asked. "About the kids?"

Poe nodded, frowning.

"I was an orphan, too, Rey," he shrugged. "Of course, I care."

That surprised Rey.

"You? An orphan?"

"Yes, that is one of the many reasons I got into 'Falcon'. The company has a program for orphans. I got into it, and they hired me eventually," he turned to the crowd, squinting. "However, most of the people here are still doing it for the sake of their good image only."

"Well, the kids still get the money, don't they?" Rey shrugged. 

"They do... At least, I hope so..."

That made Rey worried.

"What do you mean?"

"For years, Leia had been trying to prove that there's some ugly business behind this charity. The main sponsor looks... ambiguous..." 

"Who is the main sponsor?"

Poe didn't answer, still looking at the crowd. Suddenly, he turned to Rey and smiled.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Um... Sure..."

To her surprise, Poe leaned to her and murmured into her ear:

"Do me a favor and pretend that I said something funny to you."

She laughed in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"Let's say that I need to leave a... certain impression..."

Somehow, Kylo's smell intensified in Rey's nostrils now.

"I think you should pray that your girlfriend doesn't know about it."

"Trust me, I am walking on thin ice here, but I have to do it..."

"Have to do it? But..."

Rey stopped midword.

Poe was pulled back from her, and the next thing she knew, Kylo was punching him in the face.

The crowd around them exploded, people starting to shout.

"Kylo! What the hell?!" Rey shrieked.

The Alpha turned to her.

He looked terrible: pale, exhausted... and fucking furious.

"Mine!" he growled.

She tried to protest, but Rey was thrown over the Alpha's shoulder and carried away the next second.

"Fucking put me down!" She yelled.

Kylo wasn’t listening to her. All she could see was Poe rising from the floor and wiping the blood from his lower lip. Next to him stood Leia, who hadn't been there just a moment ago.

Both of them were smiling, looking at Kylo and Rey moving swiftly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the dresses by Zuhair Murad! Some of his collections are so mind-blowing that I can't stop looking at them! I will try to make a moodboard for this chapter, showing Rey's dress. When it is ready, you'll be able to find it on my Twitter ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	12. What happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holiday season, everyone! I send my best wished to all of you, who celebrate Christmas on the 25th of December! My warmest wishes to you and your families!
> 
> We celebrate Christmas on the 7th of January in Russia, so that I will celebrate it twice :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments under the previous chapter! I read every single one of them! 
> 
> And, of course, I decided to post this chapter today, on Christmas, as my little gift to you!
> 
> I thank my wonderful ZiaLisa for her help with this story! Take care, everyone, and stay safe!

**Chapter 12.**

**What happens next.**

"Put me the fuck down!"

Kylo didn't answer. The Alpha was carrying Rey out of the building on his shoulder, and she was too fucking far away from the ground right now.

They turned the corner to the main hallway. 

"Kylo!"

He acted as if he didn't hear her, and Rey had had enough of it.

Starting to fidget, she kicked the Alpha violently. Kylo didn't react at first. He kept moving forward, but then Rey probably hit a sensible spot (that was perhaps his jaw) with her knee, and Kylo almost dropped the Omega, cursing.

"For fuck's sake!"

Yes, yes, she'd hit his jaw.

Kylo held it as Rey managed to jump down from the Alpha's shoulder, taking a step away from him. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Kylo?!" 

His nostrils swelled like sails now.

"What. The fuck. Are you doing?!!!" she repeated as Kylo's proximity was making Rey's mind blurry. She tried her best not to be captivated by his intoxicating scent.

He didn't answer.

Kylo smelled so familiar... He smelled like home and love and all her dreams coming true, and Rey's tears were close. She hadn't seen him for one and a half weeks, and it was now hard for her to even look at Kylo without wanting to climb the man.

_ I love you... _

Rey shook her head, closing her eyes.

Her feelings didn't matter now. She had to be strong. She had to be...

"How dare you..."

Kylo's face twitched as she hissed at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Rey whispered desperately, trying her best not to let her body give up to his scent. To the feeling of belonging that was blossoming inside of her. "Who do you think you are, Kylo?! How dare..."

The next thing Rey knew - she was pressed to the wall behind her, Kylo's lips claiming hers. Marking her. Making her his.

She responded, even though her mind didn't want it, her body moving without her consent.

Rey kissed Kylo back.

It was like coming home from a long absence. Like taking a breath after spending too much time underwater.

Like feeling alive again.

Then, Rey remembered herself and pushed him away.

She pushed Kylo away, aching for him, but knowing that she had to fucking stay strong.

She could see the Alpha gasp as if her rejection hurt him.

_ Hurt him my fucking ass! _

_ God, he smells delicious... _

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, getting even more furious. The two of them stood, looking intently at each other.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Rey finally hissed.

"You blocked me."

She froze.

Oh, yes, yes, she had...

"And you didn't fucking get the hint?!"

Kylo snarled at her. Rey could feel his Alpha getting furious at her Omega's disobedience. It was a normal biological reaction for a person of Kylo's designation, and it triggered Rey. She fucking hated upsetting him.

_ Shut up! _

Whatever part of her body was reacting to the man, it better shut the fuck up!

Rey took a step towards the snarling Alpha and pushed him further away from her.

"You fucking asshole!" she hissed, startling Kylo, who stepped back a little. "Don't you fucking dare touch me!"

"Rey," it seems that her scent affected him too because his gaze was becoming more and more haunted with every second.

"You fucking threw me away! You fucking left me at the gala and sent me away like I was fucking rubbish! You fucking slept with that fucking whore!!!"

Apparently, Kylo couldn't take it any longer because the next moment, he was claiming her mouth again as if trying to shut her up or, maybe, soothe her.

His scent was divine.

"Kyl..." she muffled.

He kept kissing her, testing Rey's resolve.

Rey bit his lip.

"FUCK!" it should have hurt because Kylo looked enraged and Rey tasted blood on her tongue.

"I said..."

"QUIET, OMEGA!"

She stopped.

He hadn't... He hadn't used the Alpha voice... He fucking hadn't...

It seemed that Kylo had.

It was the most intimate thing an Alpha could do to an Omega. A particular voice that one designation had been using to another for centuries to make them listen. To make them obey.

_ He had no fucking right! _

And yet, Rey couldn't help but remember that this voice would influence an Omega only if she thought about the Alpha as hers...

She mewled. 

Kylo took a step towards her, wrapping his palm around the back of her neck and pulling Rey's face closer to his.

"I apologize, sweetheart," he whispered, his hot breathing touching her skin. "I would never do it, but I need to explain myself."

"You bastard," Rey murmured, still unable to move.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart..." Kylo gulped. "I promise, I'll let you go once you listen to me."

His voice made her doubt that he would. His voice made her wish that he wouldn't.

Rey's body relaxed, the effect that Kylo's command had on her wearing a bit thinner. She knew that he could feel it. Suddenly, the Alpha lifted Rey from the floor and carried her towards the exit from the building.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered.

"Somewhere to talk."

***

There was a short moment in which Kylo realized what he'd just done. He had fucking used an Alpha voice on Rey... Something that no Alpha should do to an Omega unless the two of them were mated, married, and somewhere behind closed doors. It was one of the most intimate things possible.

Had anyone heard them, Kylo could lose his reputation and be sued for sexual harassment.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

They were driving to his apartment in the company's car that Kylo had called while carrying Rey out of the building, and his Omega was sitting next to him, smelling like heaven. 

Maybe, somewhere deep inside him, Kylo felt guilty, but he'd quickly found an excuse: Rey wouldn't have been affected if she didn't feel anything towards him. If she wasn't already... his...

The realization gave Kylo hope, and he turned to the woman, inhaling her scent, trying to understand the feelings it carried.

"You are worried," he murmured.

"Really, what makes you think so?" Rey hissed, not even turning to him and looking in front of herself.

"Don't be worried..."

"You probably meant 'Don't be worried,  _ Omega _ '..."

Kylo gulped. 

"I am sorry," he tried to cover Rey's hand on the car seat, but Rey pulled it back.

Somehow, that hurt like hell.

"I didn't sleep with her," Kylo turned away from Rey, looking in the window, but could feel her turn to him, the Omega's scent changing lightly at his admission. "I would never sleep with her."

"Wouldn't you?"

He turned back to her. Rey was looking intently at him, and even though it was dark in the car, Kylo could see her eyes water.

"I wouldn't," he shook his head. "I am a lot of things, a jerk, a moron..."

"A fucking bastard..."

"Whatever you call me... But I would never sleep with that woman."

Rey smirked bitterly by his side.

"Whatever you say."

Her attitude made the Alpha in him growl.

"Rey, I would never sleep with another woman!"

"You keep saying it."

Kylo took a deep breath, trying to calm down. There was a driver in the car, and Kylo realized that everyone had to make it home intact.

"Just let me talk, Rey, please," he managed to pronounce through gritted teeth. "Just give me half an hour... or even less..."

She didn't answer. Well, at least, she didn't refuse.

***

Rey knew that she could have left. She couldn't feel the effect of the Alpha voice on her any longer, but she still followed Kylo to his apartment building.

_ "Rey, I would never sleep with another woman..." _

That had made her crack a bit. Had given her hope and shattered her resolve a little bit more.

Hope... Hope was a stupid feeling, Rey knew it. And yet, she couldn't help it.

It also didn't help her determination to stay away from Kylo that he smelled so divine and was being so humble. Rey was aware that he had barely managed to hold himself together when she had spoken up to him back in the car, and somehow, despite everything he'd put her through, it touched her.

Still, she was so fucking angry with him!

  
  


The Alpha opened the door for her, and Rey entered his apartment.

She walked to the kitchen, frowning at the sight of Threepio's broken control panel. Rey turned to Kylo, raising her brow, and he looked at his feet quietly as if he was gathering his thoughts.

"I had a bad day," he finally murmured.

"Really? So it actually happens to you from time to time?"

She could almost hear his teeth crumble as Kylo clenched his jaw, taking a loud, deep breath through his nostrils.

"Just give me fifteen minutes."

"They started five minutes ago."

This time the Alpha growled, running his hand through his hair, his scent spiking.

"You are not making it easier, for fuck's sake!"

"Oh, so it should be easy for you, shouldn't it?!"

"Rey."

"Don't fucking 'Rey' me! You threw me away! Do you have any idea how much it hurt?! Do you have any fucking idea?!

"I am sorry!"

"Oh, that is nice... So what should I do next?! Welcome you with my arms fucking open?!"

"Rey..."

"SHUT UP!" she finally lost it, forgetting that she'd agreed to listen to him. "You know what?! You asked me for fifteen minutes. Well, I have changed my mind! You don't deserve it! You neither deserve my kindness nor my forgiveness! You can fucking shove your gigantic Alpha ego up your fucking ass. You can return to Snoke and enjoy your partnership, you..."

"I FUCKING QUIT!!!"

That made her stop. Kylo's face was red, and he was clenching the back of the kitchen chair in front of him now, the vein on his forehead pulsing.

"I fucking quit 'The First Order,'" he hissed.

"Well, I didn't ask you to..."

"You didn't, but I still quit."

"And what do you want now, a fucking medal?!"

"MAYBE JUST FIFTEEN MINUTES OF YOUR TIME!"

"AND WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I FUCKING GIVE YOU THEM?!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!"

Rey froze.

Kylo took a menacing step towards her, and she could feel her mouth running dry. Rey’s anger was immediately replaced by something different. She wanted to believe him so badly. She wanted to...

No, she had to fucking stay strong!

Pulling herself together, Rey stepped forward. Kylo approached her and was now towering over the Omega.

"You know what?" She poked a finger in his chest. "You can take your empty words, and..." suddenly, he caught her fingers.

Rey held her breath as he brought her wrist to his nose and inhaled the scent coming from her smaller glands there.

"And what?" he whispered, placing the softest kiss to the place he'd just scented.

"And you can..."

She didn't finish as Kylo leaned forward and kissed her lips. His scent wrapped around her, and Rey felt like flying.

Kylo’s lips were soft and fierce at the same time. Quick and demanding. The Alpha moved to her jawline, and Rey smelled their scents mixing.

"You fucking bastard," she moaned.

"I deserve that," he murmured, not stopping kissing her.

"I fucking hate you..."

"You don't, but you are angry with me," he sucked in the skin above her mating gland, making Rey's cunt clench. "I will do anything for your forgiveness."

"What the fuck do you have to offer?"

Kylo pulled back a little, looking Rey straight into the eyes.

"Name your price," he murmured.

His lips, his kisses, his scent, his desperate look drove Rey insane. She almost couldn't fight it any longer. 

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, feeling the tears starting to finally fall down her cheeks. "Why did you leave me? Why did you choose  _ him _ ."

"Sweetheart," Kylo's voice was hoarse as he kissed her every tear away. "I am so sorry."

"Why?"

He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I've known you for only a month, Rey," he whispered back. "A month. For years all I knew was Snoke. You fucking burst into my life like a fucking wrecking ball, destroying my every fucking belief..."

"I knew that I wanted you after that month," she murmured angrily.

"Rey, what did you have to lose?"

She pulled back. Kylo’s gaze was haunted and so troubled that Rey couldn't help but consider his words.

"I worked my whole life for that position. And all I knew was Snoke telling me about how Omegas were making Alphas weak. That was something I believed in for years! And I fucking couldn't let myself be weak and lose everything..."

He went quiet and took a step back, and Rey frowned at the sight of his hands trembling as Kylo clenched his fists.

“It doesn’t excuse me in the slightest, of course,” he whispered.

“It doesn’t…”

Several seconds were spent in silence.

"So what changed?" Rey finally asked. 

Kylo looked up at her, smirking bitterly.

"What do you think?"

Never in her life had Rey known that she could want anything as much as she wanted it all to be true... 

Kylo stepped closer.

"You were there with Dameron," he suddenly stated, making Rey almost choke in surprise.

"What?!"

"You were there with Dameron... Did you sleep with him?"

Suddenly, the tables were turned, and Rey had no idea how it happened.

"You don't have a right to ask," she sneered.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Did you sleep with Bazine?"

"I told you that I didn't!"

"She was in your apartment in her fucking underwear!"

"Snoke sent her!"

"What the fuck, Kylo?! Do you even hear yourself?!"

"He  _ did _ send her!"

"I find it hard to believe that you fucking minded!"

"I fucking threw her away! Did you fucking sleep with Dameron?!"

"MAYBE I DID!"

For the second time today, Kylo snarled at her. He snarled at Rey, took the final step closer, and wrapped his palm around the back of Rey's head, pulling her hair back lightly and burying his nose in her gland.

For the millionth time today, Rey froze under his touch.

"You fucking don't smell like him."

She gulped.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with him, Rey. I never slept with Bazine."

He was kissing her neck again, and Rey finally gave up. She caught his lips and returned the kiss eagerly, Kylo's scent pushing every thought away from her head.

"I didn't sleep with Poe," she murmured into Kylo's lips.

"I would kill him."

As if her body remembered how to do it, Rey jumped on Kylo, wrapping her legs around his waist. They moved, and he kept kissing her, carrying Rey to the kitchen counter.

"I want you to quit," she whispered when the Alpha put her on it.

"Hm?"

"You told me to name my price. I want you to quit."

"I already told you that I quit," his lips touched the spot under her chin that made Rey's toes curl.

“For real?”

“For real.”

"I want you to talk to your mother."

Kylo's lips stopped for a second before he kissed Rey again.

"If you want."

"I do."

"Okay."

"I want you to tell me what happens next."

Kylo pulled back, still holding her.

"I want you to tell me what happens next," she repeated. "After this conversation is over and supposing that I stay here."

Kylo smirked at her.

"Answer me, for fuck's sake!" she sneered.

"Well," Kylo pressed a tender kiss to her lips, calming Rey down. "First of all, I will fuck you until you believe in my good intentions," Rey snorted at that.

"Who said I would let you?"

"You could have said no ten minutes ago."

Kylo smiled at the confusion that was probably written across Rey's face, and she couldn't help but smile lightly at that.

"Well, let's presume you have access to my body. What's next?"

"Sweetheart," Kylo kissed Rey's eyelids. "Trust me, this all is not about your body at all, no matter how much I want to fuck you right now."

He stopped, and they stood in each other's arms for several minutes.

"Then what is this all about?" Rey finally whispered.

"I told you that I loved you," Kylo frowned, looking down at her. "I am not very good with sweet words, Rey. And I do not suppose that you would return my feelings immediately after everything I put you through," Rey bit her lip. Kylo was right, no matter what her feelings were, she wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. "I have no idea how to fix the damage I've done to you. But if you have me, I will spend every day of my remaining life doing just that."

She hesitated.

"Who said that you wouldn't get tired of me after a week?"

"I take it, it's practically impossible to get tired of your mate."

Rey's breathing hitched.

"I want to mate you," Kylo repeated, more confidently this time, as if he had been afraid even to pronounce the words when he'd first said them. "If you let me. And I want to spend my life with you. I still need to fix the damage I've made throughout my life, but dammit, Rey," he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want to do it without you."

She was crying again, but this time, these were not the tears of hurt.

"But you said it... yourself," she sobbed. "We've known each other for about a month."

"For fuck’s sake, sweetheart... Have you seen our compatibility rate?"

Rey laughed, still crying, and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Do you mean that?"

"For the millionth time, Rey. Yes, I do mean it, dammit!"

Suddenly, Rey's whole body relaxed in Kylo's arms. She had been so stressed lately that now when they had finally had this talk and she had heard his confession, it simply refused to stay awake. It felt strange, but Rey couldn't help it.

"I'm still mad at you," she murmured.

"As you should be."

"We won't fuck today," she yawned, making Kylo laugh.

"My cock will hurt, but whatever you say. We will be playing on your terms now, sweetheart."

Rey closed her eyes.

She was still hurt. It would still take time to trust Kylo again completely. But... Standing in his arms like this... Inhaling his scent... She fucking wanted to try. Even if it was this fucking confusing.

"I want to sleep," she whispered.

Without words, Kylo lifted her from the counter and carried Rey to the bedroom. Her body was limp and tired, and Rey had no idea why on Earth she was feeling this exhausted now.

"Sweetheart," Kylo murmured, climbing into bed behind her and pulling Rey closed into a hug.

"Hm?"

"Will you stay tomorrow?"

The vulnerability in his voice made Rey smile.

"If you make me that amazing bacon and eggs, I may even consider your offer to mate me," she smirked.

Kylo growled behind her.

"Don't make jokes about mating, Rey. I meant what I said."

"Well," Rey yawned. "You smell so nice..."

Kylo chuckled, and she smirked at the feeling of his hard boner pressing into her bum. 

He would have to suffer a bit, though. 

Rey closed her eyes.

That night, she could finally fall asleep. Her Alpha was there, and Rey knew that he stayed awake, watching her.

***

Rey woke up to a pain that was piercing her body. She moaned, desperately, not understanding what was going on.

Her body was burning. Her skin was on fire, and there was so much pain in her lower abdomen that she couldn't move. Rey didn't even remember where she was at first until the memory hit her.

Kylo... Kylo had been there yesterday.

"Kylo!" Rey cried, not finding him in the bed. "Kylo!"

Her Alpha burst into the room with a glass of water in his hands several seconds later.

"Kylo..." Rey whispered. "I don't know what's happening..."

"Shh... It's okay, sweetheart," surprisingly, the water he gave her helped Rey think a little bit clearer. "Rey, I need you to look at me."

Struggling, she followed his command.

"Rey... I need you to focus. We need to discuss everything before it starts."

"Before what starts?" she whispered.

"Rey, you are going into heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	13. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments under the previous chapter!
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone! Let's hope that 2021 will a happy year for us all. All the best wishes to your families and all the nearest and dearest!
> 
> I thank my darling, wonderful ZiaLisa for her help with this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 13.**

**Mate.**

"FUCK!" Rey cursed. "Are you fucking kidding me!!!"

"Shh, Sweetheart, here, drink more water..."

Rey pushed the glass that Kylo was bringing to her mouth away.

"No, no... Not fucking thirsty!"

"Rey, I can help the pain..."

"That's not how I wanted to have our make up sex, dammit!"

Despite the worry that was filling his eyes, Kylo smirked.

"Well, it is definitely going to be a pleasant experience for the both of us now," he ran his hand through his hair - a vulnerable action that Rey hadn't seen much before yesterday. 

She hadn't expected Kylo to be this worried. He was breathing heavily, watching her intently.

"What?" she murmured, finally taking a sip from the glass that he had given her again. "Well, it's just a heat, isn't it? The depo shot is still working, so..."

"That’s not it," Kylo shook his head.

Rey closed her mouth, waiting for the Alpha to collect his thoughts.

"I am in pain, and you are making me extremely nervous," she murmured after a minute.

"I can ease the pain," Kylo looked up at her. "I can make you feel good, but then I'll have to leave."

"What?! Why?!" it hurt so badly. Didn't he want her? Didn't he love her?!

"Rey, hush, sweetheart, it's alright," Kylo had probably read her scent and was quick to soothe her.

Rey still started to cry, her hormones overwhelming her.

"Rey, I want to stay with you, more than you will ever know..."

"Then why do you want to leave me?!"

"Rey, if we do it more than once, it will most probably trigger my rut."

She looked up at him.

"And?" she sobbed.

"Rey, I didn't get the suppressants disabling my saliva this week, and I won't be able to stop myself from mating you."

"Oh... Shit!"

"And you never told me that you wanted it."

"Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit!!!"

"Sweetheart..."

Suddenly, something else hit her.

"Were you... Were you planning to mate Bazine?"

"What?! No, of course, I wasn't!"

"Then why didn't you get your shot?!"

"Because I was distracted, and my mind was blurry and I couldn't fucking imagine myself in bed with an Omega at all!"

Somehow, it soothed Rey a little. Just until another thought popped up in her head.

"For fuck's sake! It's like being knocked up at sixteen!"

"What?"

"Like being married because you got pregnant!!!"

"Rey."

"Like..."

"REY, DAMMIT!" 

She shut up, focusing on Kylo. He looked hurt.

"Kylo... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..." Rey cringed at another cramp in her abdomen, and the Alpha leaned forward and sucked in her gland, easing her pain.

She fucking melted in his arms.

"I imagine that you don't want to mate me," he licked her neck afterward. "That's why I'll have to leave you after the first time."

Somehow, this thought struck Rey worse than all the other previous realizations.

"It's... Not that..." she murmured.

Kylo pulled back, looking at her inquiringly, and Rey held her breath before talking again.

"What if we mate and you hate me?" she whispered. "What if we mate and you don't love me anymore? What if you leave me again?"

She heard Kylo cursing as the Alpha pulled back wholly, looking Rey in the eyes.

"Rey, if that's what worries you, please stop."

"But..."

"Let me talk, please."

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Sweetheart, the mating will not only affect you, but it will also fucking affect  _ me _ . I will be tied to you for life, for fuck's sake! And I will willingly go for it. I made a fucking mistake, pushing you away, and I fucking wish we had more time! But we are lucky not to be Betas, Rey. And, for fuck's sake, do I  _ really _ need to explain biology to you?!"

Rey shook her head, unable to hold back a small smile. 

She fucking loved him.

And Kylo was right - there were definitely perks of being an Alpha and an Omega.

"But... Are you sure about leaving the 'First Order'?"

Kylo smirked.

"Oh, right... I need to call Snoke, sorry, " he made a move as if trying to get up from the bed, making the Omega grab his arm in terror.

Kylo sat back, rolling his eyes.

"Rey, for fuck's sake..." he leaned forward, putting a gentle kiss to her brow. "What more do you expect me to say after all my confessions?! No, I don't fucking want to work for the 'First Order'! And if the smell of your slick didn't intoxicate me, I would probably give you more reasoning, but I am just a man, for fuck's sake!"

Rey finally realized that he'd been teasing her.

"You moron," she smacked Kylo's arm.

He laughed, but his face quickly became serious again. Kylo frowned, making Rey hold her breath.

"Rey, we need to decide whether I stay or not, sweetheart. Before it all goes South."

"I can't stay alone after you knot me once..." she whispered.

"Then I should probably make sure that there's enough food around your bed and leave right now."

She hesitated.

"Ok," Kylo sighed, his face falling. "I'm going then."

"NO!"

Rey caught his hand faster than she could think about it, and Kylo froze, turning to her.

"No," she repeated quietly.

"Rey..."

"Don't go..."

He considered her face for a second before cupping her cheek, caressing it softly, and she closed her eyes, gulping. The pain in her abdomen was becoming unbearable again.

"Look at me, kitten," Kylo whispered, making Rey's skin cover with goosebumps at the term of endearment. She opened her eyes. "Rey, if I stay, I will mate you. I will make you mine and will most likely be the luckiest man alive. I am still processing everything myself. I am not good with words or feelings, but I am learning for your sake, sweetheart. Because I fucking love you and want you to be happy..."

"This is the sappiest thing you have ever said, I bet," she sobbed, his words making her cry again.

"Shut up."

She only laughed, burying her cheek in his gigantic hand. 

"So, Rey, if you ask me to stay, I'll stay, but..."

He didn't finish, but Rey knew what he was about to say. She took a deep breath.

Suddenly, she didn't want to think any longer.

Rey'd been strong her whole life. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But, God, was she lonely! Her entire life, she had never had anyone to take care of her. Well, maybe Finn, but he used to struggle himself and couldn't always look after her. Rey had always wanted a home. Rey had always wanted a family...

Rey had always wanted to fall in love with someone as deeply as she was in love with Kylo now.

Suddenly, she didn't want to overthink any longer.

"Promise me, you will stay with me," she whispered, gulping.

"I promise," Kylo answered, not hesitating.

"Promise me that you'll be here when my heat is over..."

It was a foolish thing to ask, she knew, but Rey couldn't help it. Kylo, however, didn't hesitate.

"I promise."

"Promise me that you will take care of me, no matter what."

"I promise."

"Promise me that you'll love me forever."

He smirked.

"I promise, sweetheart."

Surprisingly, Rey's body responded to that. ABO biology was a strange thing. Being an Omega and mated, it was possible to stay in love with your mate forever. Actually, there was no other way here. Of course, some mated couples with low compatibility could live their lives separately and find other partners. Still,  _ high _ compatibility just wouldn't let an Alpha and Omega love anyone else after the bite. The only question was the determination to be mated. And Kylo was determined...

That's why Rey trusted him.

"Mate me..." she whispered, feeling her Alpha's body tense.

"Sweetheart, you need to be sure..."

"I'm sure, mate me..."

Kylo closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

"I love you. Tell me again," he whispered.

It was like in those fairy tales from Rey's childhood. There, to make sure that a hero was ready for a challenge, he would be asked a particular question three times. If he answered the same every time, the test would be passed, and the hero would take it all...

Rey had passed the test.

"Mate me, Kylo."

"Spread your legs, kitten," the Alpha purred. "We have to act quickly..."

***

Their first time was quick and intense. Kylo was drowning in Rey's scent, her drenched cunt around his cock feeling like home.

"FUCK!" he growled, thrusting into her. Even in her heat, Rey's pussy felt so fucking tight!

"So fucking large! Fuck!" Rey moaned naked under him.

"You fucking like it, don't you, baby?" her tits were bouncing with Kylo's every thrust, and he was stunned by the image of his Omega breaking apart under him. "You like my giant cock inside your tiny pussy?"

"YES!"

Fuck, he was ready to fuck her forever if it meant that she would keep making those tiny little noises every time his cock broke into her.

Kylo felt his knot starting to swell. Maz had told him yesterday that his rut was about to begin in a week. Well, fuck the week! He was falling into that abyss right here, right now.

He lifted Rey and changed their position quickly. Kylo wanted his Omega to be on top, wanted to pierce her small, soft body from below.

"Ouch!" Rey shrieked.

"No, baby," Kylo fucked into her, his pace getting meteoric. "No, I've been rock hard for you for almost two weeks. No 'ouches' now, Rey!"

"Please... Kylo... More!"

The world was becoming blurrier the bigger his knot was becoming. It was all in fog, and Kylo could only see Rey's face and body, her tits bouncing as she was riding him to her climax.

"FUCK!" he didn't know if it was him or her to shout out, but their orgasms hit them almost simultaneously, Rey falling on Kylo, spasming around his cock, milking it.

He had missed her so damn much...

  
  


Kylo was sucking in Rey's gland, whispering soft, loving words into her ear that still tasted strange on his tongue. He wasn't good with words, but he fucking loved saying them to his Omega.

To his future mate.

_ Mate... _

He tried his best to focus.

"Rey," he whispered to the woman, who was now falling asleep on him, his knot joining them together.

"Hm?"

"Are you still sure?"

She wasn't biased by her heat right now. She could answer him with her mind as clear as possible under the current circumstances. He had to know. He had to know if she still wanted him.

"Yes," Rey whispered into his chest. "Even though you still own me a hell of making up."

He could see her head shaking lightly from his laughing.

"I'm so fucking exhausted," Rey whined.

"But good? Do you feel good," somehow, it was the most crucial question for him right now.

"I do... I feel fucking amazing."

"Good. Have some rest. I'll feed you later when you are awake. Just before your next wave."

"Thank you," she slurred, falling asleep, leaving Kylo alert by her side.

He wasn't exhausted. His biology was preparing him for his upcoming rut, and Kylo was ready to stay awake to protect his Omega. He knew how it would be: he would have two hours of sleep daily at most for the following several days. It was always like this during his ruts. This time, however, something was different. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted Rey. He had never wanted to bite and mate an Omega before.

Now, it seemed that it was the only thing that made sense and filled his life with purpose.

  
  


Kylo pulled out of Rey reluctantly, tiptoeing to the kitchen to prepare food for her. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, but he wasn't hungry himself. He only wanted coffee. Out of habit, he opened the messages on his phone and started to scroll through them, taking a sip.

Kylo had to put the cup down.

He had thirty texts and twenty-seven missed calls from Snoke. The mere thought of the old bastard made his blood boil.

How could he have been so blind?! How could he not have seen what a toxic bastard his ex-Mentor was?! An  _ ex _ -Mentor. Kylo wasn't going to go back to Snoke ever again. And now, he had to focus to read the texts.

**Snoke: What the fuck do you think you're doing?!**

_ Leaving your fucking company,  _ Kylo thought furiously, opening the next message.

**Snoke: Fucking return or you can forget about the partnership!!!**

_ Go fuck yourself! _

**Snoke: You made a fucking show of yourself! Fucking idiot! Pick up your fucking phone!**

That made Kylo smirk bitterly. He was probably a tabloid star at the moment. Kylo Ren was not a celebrity, but he was known in the business circles and recognizable. There were reporters at the charity gala yesterday. They should have taken pictures. Good thing it was Rey and not some other Omega he had carried away from the hall in a caveman style. At least Kylo could be sure that she wouldn't sue him. 

However, he was still a 'First Order' employee, not having declared his intent to quit yet. Kylo knew that, potentially, his behavior from yesterday could have looked bad for the company. He just didn't give a damn about it any longer, but Snoke did. Snoke did, and he was fucking furious.

There were a lot of messages - every other one worse than the previous. One of them, however, made Kylo frown deeper.

**Snoke: You'll regret it.**

There were many ways in which his former boss could ruin Kylo's career. The Alpha was still unsure of what to do next - when Rey's heat was over. He had to provide for their new family. He had to protect his Omega. He couldn't let Snoke ruin him.

He remembered the documents that he had seen in Snoke's office. The charity foundation... Palpatine and Snoke's dirty business...

He had to be careful. Snoke was too powerful, and Kylo had to protect himself and Rey.

For the first time in his life, Kylo needed help. He needed help, and he had no clue where to look for it.

The Alpha closed Snoke's texts, taking a deep breath. His upcoming rut was clouding his mind a bit already, and he knew that within the next hour, he would be tearing Rey's cunt apart and biting her neck. The image made his already half-hard cock stand proudly. Suddenly, the Alpha noticed that there was another unread message on his phone. Frowning, he opened it.

**Leia Organa: Ben, I am glad that you and Rey are okay now. At least, I hope you are. Poe's jaw is fine, and he won't press any charges, though his fiancee wants to have a word with you. Please, son, call me. Let me right all the wrongs I did to you. And you'll need help with Snoke. Your father and I are ready to provide it, no matter if you want us in your life or not. I love you, Ben. We love you. Call us.**

The message made Kylo's heart clench. His mother always had the most perfect timing.

She wanted to help. Kylo needed help, and his mother wanted to provide it to him.

He had promised Rey that he would talk to Leia anyway. Maybe... Maybe now, when he saw what Snoke was, it was worth taking a chance.

Suddenly, someone banged at the door.

_ Protect! Protect! Protect! _

Immediately, all of Kylo's senses screamed at him to be alert. He rushed to the door, ready to fucking tear apart whoever was there if they meant harm to his Omega.

"For fuck's sake, boy!"

"Oh, my God!!!"

Snoke had rarely visited him before. It seemed that Kylo had really pissed his former boss off as the man was now standing on the threshold of Kylo's apartment looking furious. Next to him stood Bazine, who was now openly gaping at the younger Alpha.

"Fucking put something on!" Snoke hissed, making Kylo realize that he was now standing naked, his cock painfully erect from his previous thoughts of Rey.

"Get the fuck out of here," he sneered, immediately sobering up, making both Bazine and Snoke take a step back. 

"The hell I will, boy! Are you fucking out of your mind, you unworthy piece of shit?!" 

Yesterday, his former Mentor's words would have left an incurable hole in Kylo's soul. Snoke had been the only one who, as Kylo had thought, had always supported him. Now, however, Kylo didn't even twitch at them. Years of the old Alpha using his apprentice's talent for his gain and manipulating his mind with the talks of the real Alpha power and about how much he deserved and yet giving him nothing. Years of making Kylo believe that an Alpha would need an Omega only if they were weak. That love and commitment to anyone but one's self was foolishness.

_ Thank God for Rey... _

"Get. The fuck. Out of here!!!" Kylo yelled.

"It's about that whore of yours, isn't it?" Snoke squinted at him. "About that cheap, unworthy slut that got quite a lot from the company and still didn't have enough?! I wonder how many parts of her contract she violated, turning up at that gala and making you fucking submit?!"

_ PROTECT! _

Did this fucking moron have absolutely any clue of what he was doing? To threaten an Alpha's Omega in front of that Alpha... he had to be fucking insane...

Kylo snarled at his ex-boss, barely holding himself together.

"Watch it, boy," Snoke smirked, still taking another step back. "One more injudicious move, and you can say goodbye to your career, and most likely, your freedom."

Kylo had to stop himself. He had to be careful... for Rey.

"What is she doing here?" his Omega's voice was like a bucket of cold water on him. Kylo turned slowly, watching Rey standing behind him. She was wearing his shirt from yesterday, and probably, nothing underneath, which made Kylo both enraged with jealousy and rock-hard with lust. 

However, Rey considered him, frowning, and the Alpha gulped, realizing that she was approaching her next wave and her mind was cloudy.

"Why the hell are you naked and standing here with  _ her _ ?" She hissed.

Rey's scent was spiking as she turned to Bazine.

"You..." she squinted at the woman. "How fucking dare you?"

Kylo watched in terror as his Omega took a menacing step towards her former work-wife-colleague. Never in all the time they knew each other had Kylo seen his woman this intimidating. Bazine, in the meantime, looked scared and confused. Snoke had probably brought her with him to throw into Kylo's arms, and the woman hadn't expected the outcome that was now playing out in front of her.

"You fucking get out of here," Rey snarled. "Or I will fucking find you and make you regret you were fucking born... I'll find you, and I'll fucking destroy you, you unworthy slut! Don't you dare come near Kylo! He's fucking MINE!"

His fragile Omega was so frightening that Bazine squeaked, turned around, and scurried away, not even asking Snoke for permission. Maybe, she wanted to keep the last remnants of her dignity intact, or perhaps she was actually scared - Kylo didn't know, relieved by the fact that he didn't have to feel her sickening scent any longer.

Snoke obviously hadn't expected that.

"Come the fuck back!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snoke!" Bazine cried over her shoulder. "I'll come back later! I'm... I'm sorry!" With that, she disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Rey's scent spiked again, and Kylo realized that she was on edge. With a growl, he grabbed the Omega, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck.

"Get the fuck out of here!" he hissed at Snoke. "Or I will fucking sue you for trespassing."

With that, he closed the door shut into the old bastard's face, hearing the final "you'll regret it," but ignoring it.

He would deal with it later. Now, he had an almost naked woman, who smelled like sin, wrapped around his body, and he had to deal with this first.

"Hush, baby," he soothed, carrying Rey to the kitchen. "They are gone now. I'm so proud of you. Claiming your Alpha like that in front of that bitch. You're such a good girl..."

He heard Rey moaning as she covered his neck with kisses. Kylo put her on the kitchen counter, reaching for the food he had prepared.

"Sweetheart," he had to stop Rey from climbing him again when she tried. No matter how much he desired her, Kylo needed to feed his Omega first. "Here, take this," he gave her a piece of a sweet bun, and Rey sucked in his fingers, making Kylo almost lose it. "Behave, baby," he chided her, putting another piece into her mouth.

"You..." Rey whispered, swallowing. "You were there... naked... with that woman!"

Kylo turned to her, realizing that the heat wasn’t letting Rey think clearly. 

"Baby..." this time, he let her eat a piece of apple before sucking in the gland on the Omega's neck. "The only woman that matters for me is you... I smell like you. Can't you feel it?"

Thankfully, that settled Rey. She bit the apple and let Kylo give her some water.

"I love you," he whispered. "There's no one else but you, kitten..."

Rey moaned.

"Can't you see..." he took her hand and put it on his erected cock. "What you do to me?"

Rey didn't care about the food any longer. With a growl, she jumped on him, kissing Kylo fiercely. 

"So eager, little one," he groaned, carrying Rey to the bedroom.

"Please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Please... Fuck me... Mate me..."

"Whatever my Omega desires..."

  
  


His rut was almost here, but Kylo wanted to have his time with Rey this time. He had been right - his girl had been naked under his shirt. He put her on the bed and spread her legs, freeing some space for himself between them.

"You smell amazing, baby."

"Please..."

"Hush... Not so fast."

He could spend an eternity just watching her drenched folds and caressing them with his fingers. Kylo could see Rey clenching her cunt every time he touched them, and it drove him insane.

"Kylo..."

"Shh, I want to taste you, sweetheart."

"Alpha..."

" _ Relax _ , Rey..."

He'd never tasted a pussy this sweet. Kylo was eating Rey out, covering his entire face with her slick. He was licking and lapping her. He was squeezing her clit between his teeth. Finally, mesmerized by the soft globes of his Omega's ass in his palms, Kylo inserted one finger into Rey's butt, making her arch her back and scream.

Rey climaxed, and he couldn't take it any longer.

His rut overcame him, and Kylo lost control.

"You have no idea what you do to me, baby, do you?" he thrust into her violently, his pace wild. Rey was moaning under him, meeting his every thrust with a hard roll of her hips. Her pubic bone was hitting him as if Rey was trying to merge them.

Fuck, Kylo wouldn't have minded...

"I fucking craved you for the past week. My balls were fucking rock hard the entire time..." he knew that she was close. Kylo remembered every time he'd called Rey his when they had made love. Every single time was true. 

Kylo's mind went blank.

Her skin was so soft and so easy to break. Kylo's fangs ripped the smooth surface above Rey's mating gland, and the next thing he knew, she was him, and he was her. It was as if there were no more boundaries between them any longer.

Rey's cunt clenched, milking in his knot, and for a second, Kylo wished that she hadn't taken the birth control. In a second, his whole life was turned upside down... becoming absolutely fucking perfect.

  
  


He licked the mating mark on her neck, until the bleeding stopped. His knot finally deflated, and Kylo pulled out reluctantly, wrapping his body around Rey, who was already drifting to sleep.

"Sweetheart," he whispered. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Rey chuckled in his arms.

"I feel damn fantastic..."

  
  


The following several days were spent between the sheets and the kitchen, the scent of his new mate marking the beginning of the happiest era in Kylo's life.

He couldn't get enough of her even when Rey's heat started to fade. The overpowering lust left, but the desire for each other remained, and so did the overwhelming feeling of love that Kylo felt towards his Omega. He knew that she felt the same.

How stupid he had been to deny himself that...

Finally, when Rey was entirely back to herself. They were lying in bed, enjoying each other's company, and Kylo eventually turned to his phone.

Rey looked up at him, feeling the Alpha tense.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer.

"Kylo?"

He didn't want to worry her.

"Kylo, for fuck's sake!"

Rey's smack was unexpectedly painful.

"Give me that!" her badass behavior returned, and Kylo couldn’t manage to catch the Omega before she read the text from the screen of his phone.

"Kylo..." his girl looked up at him, frowning.

He patted the place on the bed beside him, sighing, and Rey crawled to him, handing the Alpha his phone back.

There was an open message there - one from Kylo's lawyer. His lawyer informed Kylo that Snoke had contacted him and announced the cancelation of Kylo's contract. Kylo was no longer a '"First Order" employee.

It didn't worry the Alpha in the slightest. However, something else there was - something that Kylo had expected but had hoped that he had more time.

Snoke was suing Kylo for the violation of the company relationship policy and assault.

These claims wouldn't bother Kylo had they not been coming from his former boss. Snoke was too powerful and had eyes and ears everywhere.

Kylo rubbed his forehead tiredly, turning to Rey.

"I think it's time for me to call my mother, Sweetheart," he smiled at her softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	14. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you so very much for your amazing comments! You have no idea how much they mean to me!
> 
> Sorry, it's been so long! With New Year celebrations, long public holidays in Russia afterward, and updating ['Yodeling Solo'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333636/chapters/53348971) I got a bit distracted. 
> 
> I thank my wonderful ZiaLisa for her help with this story, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 14.**

**Options.**

"Love?"

She would never get used to how her mate's posture changed when she called him that. Kylo turned to her, a soft smile that was meant for only her touching his lips.

"You know that you don't have to worry, don't you?"

She placed a plate of bacon in front of the Alpha, kissing his temple.

"You don't need to calm me down, sweetheart."

"I know... But I know that you need it."

Rey tried to sit at the table when Kylo's hands pulled her closer, making her land on his lap. The Alpha’s lips covered the mating scar on her neck, and Rey saw stars.

"Kylo..."

He lifted her, placing Rey on the table and spreading her legs, her musky smell reaching their nostrils and making Kylo growl. She was wearing his bathrobe and only her knickers underneath, and Rey’s mate pushed them aside, his finger entering her pussy.

"What I need, Rey," he growled, starting to finger her. "Is your cunt around my cock."

"Kylo..." she arched her back, meeting his thrusts.

"Good girl, baby... No need to soothe me. It's my job to take care of you. Dirty. Little. Omega!"

"Oh, my God! Fuck me!"

He smirked, freeing his cock, and entering her, pulling Rey closer and stretching her cunt.

"Fuck!"

She was still so tight around him. Kylo took her with slow, hard rolls of his hips. Every time he entered, Rey felt the tip of his cock hitting her cervix, the feeling a bit painful but deliriously amazing. She was clenching the edge of the counter, her butt sliding over its surface, making creaky sounds.

Kylo's thumb covered her clit, circling it.

"Fuck!"

"That's it, baby... You wanted to soothe me, didn't you?"

"Y... Yeah..."

"I need you to come for me, kitten... Tell me, what do you need?"

Rey's eyes rolled into her skull, and she wasn't able to answer. She felt too fucking much!

"I want all of you, baby," Kylo hissed, keeping thrusting into her like a madman. "All of your tight holes..."

"Kylo..."

"What is it, baby?"

Rey wasn't able to answer again, her body sliding over the kitchen counter's surface.

"Hm... I think I'll have to guess..."

Kylo's hands grasped Rey's globes, spreading them wider, reaching for...

"Uh!"

"Shh... I won't go very far, baby..."

His finger slid into her butthole, making Rey gasp.

"That's it, baby... I can feel myself moving inside you..."

Rey felt so fucking full. Kylo's finger was thick... So fucking thick! And so was his cock. Rey was stuffed with her mate, and his knot was only now starting to inflate.

"Dirty little Omega... You love my cock, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Such a dirty thing you are..."

"Fuck me!"

"Come for me, sweet thing!"

"YES!!!"

The feeling of his cum inside her made Rey lose it for a second. 

She fucking never wanted it to end.

"Just like that, baby... I'll fill you to the brim, kitten..."

"Yes!"

"Fucking mine!"

How many times had he already bitten her, Rey had lost count...

"Fuck..." Kylo whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Feeling better?" she smirked.

"It wasn't about it..."

"And still..."

The Alpha pulled back a little, considering her, his knot locking them together.

"I do," he nodded. "But I would have fucked you regardless."

Rey laughed out loud, biting the tip of her mate’s nose.

"Ouch," he pouted.

"Don't be a baby."

Kylo looked at her intently.

"You are hungry..."

Always a statement, not a question.

"Hm... Let me guess... You're going to do something about it..."

"Always."

Mornings with her mate feeding her while balls deep in her cunt would always be Rey's favorite part of the day.

  
  
  


They had to do this, no matter how difficult it was for him.

Rey was clutching Kylo's hand, her mate as pale as a sheet. Together, they were standing in front of the door of a cozy cottage in the suburbs. 

"Love?" Kylo didn't respond to that, just watching the door intently. "Kylo?" still no response. "Kylo, I'm cold..."

Immediately, Rey's mate turned to her. She smiled at him, lovingly, squeezing the Alpha's hand. Nothing, nothing in this entire world would make Kylo neglect her needs. 

Ever since their mating, Rey always felt protected. It was all an ancient biological mechanism that made Alphas provide for their Omegas, but there was so much more into it for Rey and Kylo. She always felt so very loved... adored... cherished by him. She didn't even have to tell him that the feeling was absolutely mutual.

How could anyone deny themselves that?...

Well, at least one Alpha did and was now threatening Rey's family.

"Come on, love," she whispered, standing on her tip-toes and kissing Kylo's cheek.

Her Alpha smiled and knocked on the door.

***

He hadn't been here for years... The last time Kylo saw this house was the day after that wrecked fight in a club and that stupid conflict with his parents.

He still thought that they were responsible for it... However, his decisions had also been faulty.

It was time to "right all wrongs," even if Kylo didn't like the expression.

After all, Alphas were barely wrong... 

Or so they thought…

  
  


"Ben..." his mother was the one to open the door, and the next thing he knew, she was hugging him tightly. "Ben... sweetheart..." she pulled back, her eyes watery just to look at Rey over his shoulder. "My darling girl..."

His mother's hug was crushing, Kylo knew it, but Rey endured it gracefully.

"Miss Organa," she smiled, and Kylo couldn't love her more. 

"Come on in!" Leia hurried them up. "We have a lot to discuss."

  
  


He was walking through the familiar hallway to where the living room had been all those years ago.

Nothing had changed.

Entering, Kylo looked around.

"Ben..." that voice... it cut more painfully than a knife... "Long time no see, son..."

Kylo turned towards it to see his father rising from his chair and taking several hesitant steps closer.

Han had aged... Kylo had seen his father's photos during the past years, but the old man had avoided meeting him in person. Han's hair was silver now. His face was still handsome and masculine, but profound wrinkles were covering it. Kylo’s father was an Omega, but a very fierce one. Truth be told, Rey reminded him a lot of his father, and she was a badass. Han and Kylo had never gotten along well, but in the past years, he thought so many times about how much they were alike...

Both so very stubborn...

Suddenly, Han took a step towards him and pulled Kylo into a bone-crushing hug.

Every cell in Kylo's body tensed, and he could hear Rey gasping behind him.

"I'm sorry, Ben," Han murmured, holding him. "I'm so fucking sorry... For everything, son..."

Alphas never cried. What was appropriate for Omegas wasn't for Kylo's designation, and yet...

He could feel large tears escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Kylo couldn't fight them, ugly sobs escaping his mouth. He shook in his father's arms, feeling his mate's scent spiking in concern.

He pulled himself together for her.

"It's okay, son," his father murmured, still holding him. "We have time now."

Kylo finally turned to his mother and Rey, who were both also crying now, and his mate walked up to him and buried her nose in the crook of his neck. The comfort her action provided was unspeakable.

The room was full of scents, and Kylo couldn't read all the mixed emotions there.

"I guess," Leia let out a watery smirk. "That we need to vent the room a bit... And also to eat. Food makes everything better, right?"

Kylo couldn't help but laugh at how eagerly Rey nodded.

  
  


"I am so glad that the two of you are mated now!" Leia exclaimed, putting some mashed potatoes onto his plate. "Maz and I were hoping that Rey would go into heat earlier. It was obvious that you..."

"Maz?" Kylo interrupted his mother, and Leia looked at him, confused.

"Well," she straightened up, gaining back her confidence. "You didn't think I would leave my only child unattended, did you?"

For a second, the old Kylo woke up, getting angry at the fact that his mother had used her own ways, as usual... For a second, his nostrils flared, and he had to pull himself together in order not to lose it.

And then, Rey's hand covered his, and her beautiful scent filled his nostrils again...

"You should have prepared him for that, Mrs. Organa," the Omega pronounced calmly. "You are an Alpha yourself, and you should have known better..."

Surprisingly, his mother nodded and then looked at him apologetically...

"I'm sorry, darling..."

"How long?"

She considered him for a second.

"Well, since 'First Order' hired Maz... And it's been..."

"Around six years," Kylo nodded, remembering the first day he had met the old nurse.

Leia nodded.

For several moments, they all sat in silence.

"Well," Han finally broke it. "Now what?"

Everyone turned to the old man.

"That bastard has something on you? Your mom said he is about to sue you for something..."

Kylo shook his head, concentrating.

"It's mostly a corporate rules violation, but considering the power Snoke has and the fact that I managed to piss him off royally... Well, let's say that he can make me bankrupt and probably make me go to jail for a couple of months..."

"Well... That's... disturbing..."

"And if I let him, he will ruin my reputation, and I won't be able to find another job anytime soon."

"You always have a place with us, son!"

That made Kylo turn to his mother.

It seemed that Leia had only now realized what she'd said.

"Well, if you want, of course," she murmured.

"Well, I guess that means that I won't be able to provide for my Omega if I have no job," Kylo hissed, making the air in the room tense. "That would be a nice conclusion to all this... situation," he nodded at him and his parents. "You told me that I wasn’t worth anything, didn't you? And now..."

"Ben!" Leia tried to interrupt.

"Stop it!"

The whole room froze at the sound of Rey's voice.

Kylo's mate rose from her chair and walked to the Alpha, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"For fuck's sake, Mrs. Organa," she huffed, turning her head to Kylo's mother. "With all due respect, are you fucking mad?"

Han was the first one to laugh at Leia's confused face, and Kylo finally cracked too.

He pulled his mate closer, putting Rey into his lap, not bothering at the fact that his parents were still in the room. Rey blushed but didn't fight him, kissing Kylo's temple tenderly.

Leia cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to offend you. I just merely wanted to let you know that you... are not alone..."

Kylo tensed at the admission, the sound of it still strange to his ear, but Rey clenched his hand tightly, moving in his lap, and he finally relaxed.

"Maybe," Kylo took a deep breath. "There is some other way you could help me, mom."

Leia looked at him inquiringly, Han leaning forward to hear him better.

"There's something I need to tell you about Snoke..."

***

Rey was listening to Kylo's story, her blood boiling. She was barely holding it together, listening about the old bastard’s dirty business and realizing that not a penny from all those fancy charity galas reached the children.

Kylo could feel her distress as he clenched her thigh tightly. At some point, he stopped his story to pull her together and suck in her gland. Han and Leia turned away politely, but oh, had Rey needed it! She could barely breathe from rage.

All those poor children, who were waiting for help... for fucking attention... for something... anything!

"Rey," Kylo whispered, pulling her out of her trance. 

She shook her head.

"I'm fine..."

"The hell you are..."

For several minutes she was taking deep breaths while Kylo was scenting her. Finally, Rey smiled at her mate.

"Better?" he frowned at her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Rey nodded.

"Well, you said there was a file," Leia rubbed her temples. "As far as I understand, you didn't make a copy, did you?"

Kylo shook his head.

"No... I didn't know that..." he stammered.

"That Rey would be at the gala?" Leia smirked.

Kylo growled. 

"Well, then..." the woman Alpha shrugged. "I think we need to call Lando..."

  
  


Rey's head was throbbing as she watched Lando Calrissian, Han and Leia's old friend and lawyer, going through different options of defeating Snoke. Calrissian was an interesting person, she had to admit. All made of wit and pleasant smiles, there was more into him than met the eye.

"It's personal for you, isn't it?" he had asked Rey fifteen minutes after Leia and Han had introduced them.

The Omega looked at the man inquiringly.

"This whole... orphanage business, I mean," Lando smiled at her softly.

Kylo hugged Rey tightly as she nodded to the man.

  
  


"We could always set up a scandal," Lando rubbed his forehead after all options had been discussed and declined.

"A scandal?" Leia frowned.

"Yes, a good old scandal that could worsen Snoke's reputation a bit... Something concerning his misogyny and the way he treats Omegas, for example. We could make Rey..."

"Absolutely not!"

"A victim," Lando frowned at Kylo, finishing the sentence. "We could make Rey look like a victim."

"No."

"Kylo," Rey tried, but he snarled at her - something he didn't do very often, nowadays, and the Omega closed her mouth.

"Well, then," Lando shrugged, realizing that his plan was not an option. "Then our only chance is to get that file somehow."

Somehow... 

Rey never liked that word.

"Maybe, Maz could help?" Leia asked desperately. "She is still an employee there..."

"Maz has no access to Snoke's office," Kylo shook his head. "There's no way she could enter, let alone steal that file."

They all sat in silence for several moments.

"Phasma," Rey suddenly pronounced, as the thought hit her. Everyone turned to her. "We can call Phasma!"

***

"You gotta be kidding me, girl," the blonde Alpha was sitting in Leia and Han's kitchen, sipping the tea that Leia had prepared for her. Surprisingly, she had agreed to come almost immediately.

"Don't you hate him, Phas?" Rey asked the woman desperately. "We could finish him! And that creep Palpatine as well!"

The blonde shook her head, frowning.

"I'm risking quite a lot, hon," she said. "I'm happy for you two," she turned to Kylo. "Even if I still think that you are an asshole..."

Kylo laughed lightly.

"I deserve that."

"You do! Especially after what you did to Rey."

"I'm trying to make it up to her, but I fucking need time for that, and I also need to be out of fucking jail!"

Phasma sighed heavily.

"If you take the risk and join us," Leia said. "We will gladly offer you a job in our company, Miss Phasma."

The Alpha smirked.

"But if it all goes south," she said. "I will lose my reputation. And I have worked very hard to fucking earn it."

They all sat in silence.

"Think about it, Gwen," Kylo finally pronounced. "But when you decide, please remember that when Snoke introduced Senator Palpatine to Bazine Netal, the old bastard wasn't interested," Phasma looked up at Kylo inquiringly at that. "Because he thought that she was too old for him," Kylo finished, and the blonde's face changed.

Rey could see Phasma's jaw working, the blonde's nostrils flaring with fury.

"Did you know about it?" she hissed. "When you... worked with Snoke?"

"I've seen him only with the girls, who were of age, and ignored it..." Kylo shook his head. "I am still not sure that Palpatine has done something illegal... But the more power he gets, the crazier he becomes..."

Phasma stood up from her chair abruptly.

"I'll think about it," she growled, turning on her heel and walking away.

***

  
  


They were driving home when Rey dared to ask the question.

"Is it personal... for Phasma? That situation with Palpatine?" she gulped, turning to Kylo, afraid to hear an answer.

"All I can tell you," Kylo squeezed her thigh. "Is that Phasma is single for a reason."

Rey didn't need to know more.

  
  


That evening, they received a message from Snoke. It arrived with the man's lawyer, who brought Kylo a subpoena.

"Let me see it," Rey demanded.

"You don't need to, sweetheart," Kylo shook his head.

"Kylo, dammit!"

Her mate sighed, realizing that there was no point fighting her, handing her the hand-written message.

_ Kylo _ , it said.

_ Need I say how disappointed I am? After everything, I've done for you... _

_ However, I will be generous enough to offer you an option of another life. Of a life where you can have everything. I will even allow you to keep your Omega, even though your little mate needs discipline.  _

_ Side with me, and you will have the world. _

_ Fight me, and you'll regret it. I will destroy you if I have to, Kylo. _

_ Alistair Snoke. _

  
  


Rey looked up at her mate, frowning.

"Tell me you won't accept this shit," she murmured.

Kylo pulled her closer, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, looking for comfort.

"What will you say if I don't have enough money for us?" he murmured.

"Kylo, don't be ridiculous! Even if you don't accept your parents' offer, we'll still manage..."

"How can you respect me if I don't provide for you and our family?"

Rey rolled her eyes as Kylo's hand covered her stomach.

"Kylo, love, I am not pregnant," she soothed. 

She realized that it was his biology talking. The ancient urge to take care of his mate and potential pups.

"But you could be."

"Listen," Rey caught Kylo's hands, making him look at her. "I want to have children with you. But not now. We have our whole lives ahead, and I am perfectly fine with whatever amount of money we have. After all, I am opening 'Ugly muffin' soon."

Kylo smirked lovingly at her.

"Of course... I forgot," he murmured.

"And in case you can't find a job, you can always work as a manager with me."

It was Kylo's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm kidding," Rey laughed. 

"Come here," he pulled her closer, lifting Rey and carrying her to the bedroom. "You know what they say: sex is crucial for newly-mated couples."

Rey giggled, blushing and immediately starting to get wet.

  
  


That night they made the softest, tenderest love possible. Kylo was whispering sweet nothings into Rey's ear, and she dissolved in him, not knowing where he ended and she began any longer.

It was only later when her phone buzzed on the nightstand when she saw Phasma's number on the screen.

"Hi, girl," the blonde said. "Tell me what I need to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and follow me on Twitter! :)


	15. The Solos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I can't believe that this story is over. I will miss these guys! Once again, I thank you so all very much for your fantastic response to this story! I so loved your comments!
> 
> Please, be aware of some mild TWs in this chapter that are not mentioned in the tags. I decided not to tag them because they are brief, and I will write about them in the notes below, so check there if you are concerned.
> 
> I thank my darling ZiaLisa for her help with this story (and with all of my stories, really). We are preparing a new fic for you, but I will also start working on my WIPs.
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

**Chapter 15.**

**The Solos.**

"Hi, Miss Phasma, can you hear me?"

"Uh-huh," the blonde's voice was quiet, coming from the speaker.

Kylo and Rey were sitting in a van not far from the "First Order" building, watching Poe adjusting equipment. Everything that was happening around them right now reminded the Omega of a strange James Bond movie with Kylo representing the famous agent 007.

_ Kylo would look gorgeous in that 007's suit... _

Rey shook her head. Now was neither the time nor the place for her foolish horny thoughts. Before they left for their mission, Lando had driven away, saying that he could not witness them plotting. Leia had called Poe, and Dameron had arrived with his girlfriend, Rose.

Rey adored the girl.

The first thing Rose had done was poke Kylo in the chest, telling the Alpha to never - NEVER - touch her precious boyfriend again. The girl was tiny but intimidating as fuck.

Kylo and Poe had shaken hands, and Rey knew how hard it must have been for her mate. After all, both Alphas had a very long history of rivalry, Poe practically being Leia's second in command.

Things, however, changed.

Right now, Poe Dameron was participating in the mission of bringing Snoke down, and Rey didn't know if it was exciting or terrifying.

Meanwhile, Kylo was sure that their current situation was anything but exciting, especially because Rey was with them.

  
  


_ "You are not going," the Alpha hissed as the Omega tried to climb into the van. _

_ "What?" _

_ "You are not going," he repeated, trying to sound calmer but failing miserably. _

_ "The hell, Kylo?!" _

_ This Alpha was really not fond of conversations. Kylo pushed Rey aside, trying to enter the van himself and leave her standing outside, enraging the woman to her bones! Knowing perfectly well that she had to act quickly, the Omega jumped on Kylo's back. _

_ He hadn't expected that... _

_ Kylo staggered, leaning back under her weight and almost falling. Rey used it to her advantage, climbing her mate like a tree and getting into the van. _

_ "Rey!" he hated it so much when she was disobedient, but the Alpha had had it coming, for fuck's sake!  _

_ For a second, they just looked at each other, Kylo's nostrils flaring. _

_ "Get out of the car," he finally hissed.  _

_ "No." _

_ "Rey, dammit!" _

_ "If you think for one second," Rey squinted at him. "That I am going to let you go there alone, you are out of your fucking mind, Kylo!!!" _

_ This was so very complicated for him, she knew. Kylo's animal side was always in the lead when Rey was near. He had to protect her. Always. Rey respected that and usually tried to let it be, but not now... _

_ Several more seconds passed. _

_ "Fine," she could hear how painful it was for Kylo to give in, but Rey knew that she had to be there... _

_ He almost hadn't spoken to her until they reached their designated place. _

_ "You are playing with fire, girl," Poe murmured to Rey at some point when Kylo got distracted. "Don't treat your Alpha this way. We don't take it lightly." _

_ Rey felt a bit guilty, nodding. _

_ "After today, I won't ever do it again." _

_ Poe laughed at that. _

_ "Don't make any promises you can't keep, girl..." _

  
  


Right now, the three of them were sitting next to the "First Order" building, trying their best to bring Snoke down and not fuck it up.

"Maz?" Kylo murmured into the microphone.

"Right here, boy," the nurse's cracky voice came from a small speaker.

"This stuff is good," Rey looked at the equipment. "Have you done this before?" she asked Poe.

"I can neither confirm nor deny it."

Kylo glared at them, and Rey shut up.

"The old man is on his way," Phasma whispered.

"Maz, he's coming," Kylo was there to deliver the information.

"I'm right here waiting, boy."

The idea was simple: Maz was going to ask Snoke to come to the hospital on urgent business. Phasma would then sneak into his office and steal the file. 

Easy-peasy.

Except it wasn't.

The crew in the van could hear Snoke entering Maz's office, and the nurse started to tell him the story they had made up. She had to tell him that an examination was required while the Doctor was out for lunch. Snoke wasn't happy but remained in the nurse's office.

"Phasma, go!"

They could hear as the blonde passed Snoke's secretary, dismissing the young girl, who tried to tell the woman that her boss wasn't there.

"Where the fuck can it be?!" Phasma hissed.

"I told you to check his safe."

They could hear the movement and then the sound of something shuffling.

"Okay. The code you told me doesn't work..."

Rey could see Kylo cursing under his breath.

"Mr. Snoke?!" They all froze, hearing the Doctor's voice from Maz's speaker. "Wha... What are you doing here, sir?"

"She told me to come for an urgent examination," Snoke hissed.

"Examination?!"

"Phasma, you have to hurry up!" Kylo was the first one to remember himself.

"Then give me the code, dammit!"

"Try 13031955," his date of birth.

The sound of beeping again. The sound of Phasma cursing.

"Date of birth, Ren?! Really?!"

"There... There was no inspection... Nurse Maz, what is going on here?"

"I... I thought that you asked me to check Mr. Snoke's hormones, Doctor."

"What?!"

There was a sound of movement, and then Snoke's angry voice again.

"You two are fucking incompetent fools! Do you have any idea how expensive my time is?!"

"Mr. Snoke... I'm sorry! There must be some mistake... I..."

"Fired! Both of you!"

"But...!"

There was the sound of the door being slammed shut.

"NURSE MAZ!" the Doctor’s bewildered voice made them all cringe.

"Well, I was about to quit anyway..."

Rey would have snorted had it not been for Snoke walking back to his office.

"We don't have much time," Poe murmured.

"I fucking know it!" Kylo clenched his fists, his face so tense that Rey felt the biological urge to soothe him. She stopped herself.

"There are letters on the buttons with numbers, Kylo," Phasma pronounced tensely. "Give me something..."

"Right..." Kylo murmured. "Just a moment."

The seconds were passing slowly, and Rey could almost feel them slipping away, leaving them without a second chance to defeat the old bastard.

"Try 325566!" Kylo suddenly pronounced.

There was short beeping again, and then one long beep.

"I'm inside!!!"

Rey exhaled. The three of them listened as Phasma ruffled through the papers.

"Found it!"

"Close the damn safe and run!"

They could hear Gwen closing the safe door and starting to walk when...

"Miss Phasma?"

"Mr. Snoke."

Everyone inside the van froze.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?"

"I wanted to talk to you," it sounded like Phasma was improvising now, and Rey felt sweat covering her palms.

"No one is allowed to enter my office!" Snoke growled.

"I know."

"Explain yourself! Now!"

Time passed, and Phasma wasn't saying a word.

"What is it?" it was Snoke, who spoke first.

"Nothing."

Suddenly, Rey realized that Snoke was asking about the file in Alpha's hands.

"Give me that!"

"You know what, Mr. Snoke?" to Omega's surprise, the blonde’s voice sounded confident now. "Actually, I came here to inform you about my resignation."

"What?!"

"Yes. I fucking quit!"

"How dare you?..."

"You can take your giant ego and your stupid company and shove it up to your fucking skinny old ass!"

There was the sound of Phasma's footsteps, and Snoke's astonished "You'll regret it," but then Gwen spoke to them again.

"Where are you, dammit?"

"Waiting in the van behind the building. We discussed the spot."

"You owe me so much for this..."

"How did you know the code?" Rey whispered to her mate.

Kylo frowned.

"When I joined Snoke, he had that phone... with buttons... do you remember? They had letters on them," he murmured.

Rey nodded.

"Well, he used to memorize some of his passwords using the numbers from the keys with letters. One number - one letter."

Rey hesitated for a second.

"What... What was the word?" she asked.

"Falcon," Kylo looked up at her, smirking bitterly. "I've been thinking a lot about Snoke and his obsession with me... For so many years, he told me that 'Falcon' was a mistake of a company. That my parents didn't deserve me... He used to say from time to time that we would destroy my parents together... I used to love to listen to it, no matter how bitter I felt afterward."

Rey pressed her lips to Kylo's shoulder.

"It's over now," she whispered.

"It is," the Alpha smiled. "It is."

Seven minutes later, Phasma joined them in the van, and Poe hit the gas pedal.

For several moments, they were all quiet.

"Gwen..." Rey murmured.

"You fucking owe me a job," Phasma turned to Kylo and poked his chest. "Do you fucking hear me?"

"I do," Kylo nodded. "The file?"

Phasma gave him a white folder, leaning back, her forehead covered in sweat. Kylo turned the pages for a minute. Then, he looked up at Rey and grinned.

"We fucked him, babe..."

***

The scandal was enormous. After Lando got the file (not willing to know any details from their adventure), it was easy for him to give it a go in the press. Before that, Leia had made sure that her son would get immunity, being the main witness during the trial.

Kylo stood in the court, watching his ex-Mentor losing his shit. 

It wasn't pretty. 

Snoke could have probably had an opportunity to save his reputation had he not started to shout insults towards Kylo and the Organa-Solo family.

"You fucking bastard!" Snoke's face was red, and Kylo wondered how he could not have noticed what kind of man his ex-boss was. "I fucking created you! I gave you a fucking chance! To be a fucking SOMEBODY!!! To throw your fucking family away and fucking have it all! YOU COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL, KYLO!!!"

There were camera flashes all around them, and Kylo knew that he had to keep his composure. Snoke's words infuriated him, but the Alpha only cringed a bit - a movement almost unnoticeable - and turned to the judge.

"Mr. Snoke, I ask you to stay calm," the Beta judge, who ran the process, pressed.

"FUCK YOU!" it seemed that nothing could stop Snoke anymore. "You fucking unworthy slut! All of you - fucking Betas and FUCKING OMEGAS worth NOTHING! NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME?!!!"

"That's enough!"

The old man still yelled insane insinuation towards all women of the "weaker designations," especially towards Omegas, when the judge had had enough and stopped the court session. 

Snoke was ruined.

After the court session, when Rey went to the bathroom, Phasma walked up to Kylo, smiling. 

"Good job, Mr. Ren."

Kylo nodded, smiling back.

"I am sorry that not all of his and Palpatine's doings were uncovered..." he mentioned, looking at his feet.

"Well," the blonde shrugged. "You can't always get what you want, can you?"

Kylo wanted to say something when Phasma interrupted him.

"Listen," she frowned. "I've seen enough in my life... And you know perfectly well that everyone who did all those things is now in jail..."

Kylo nodded, remembering Phasma's file.

"And I appreciate it that you keep my story private. Even when it comes to telling Rey."

He turned his head in the direction to where his mate had just left.

"Everyone deserves privacy," he murmured. "Not to mention that it would be illegal to disclose your private data to third parties..."

"Oh, as if it stopped you from learning your mate's file by heart," Phasma smirked.

Kylo couldn't help but snort at that.

"She belongs to me..."

"As you belong to her, I hope?"

He nodded shortly.

"Good... Your girl shouldn't be worried about me, though... But I think that the lawyer who worked on my case the last time won't mind digging into Palpatine's case as well..."

Kylo remembered Phasma's story. He knew how personal the Palpatine's case was for her. Nodding, he looked at the blonde once again. If anyone could eradicate Sheev Palpatine, it was Gwendoline Phasma.

  
  


His reputation had been cleared, and by the time both Snoke and Palpatine received their sentences, Kylo was a respectable, trustworthy businessman again. He was also mated now, and the Alpha's image changed a lot for the better. The stock price of "First Order" plunged, and Kylo used it to his advantage, buying the company. The news of the acquisition increased the stock price immediately to the point that Kylo had to be questioned by authorities, but thankfully, the case was soon closed. 

He had also changed his name... Kylo Ren was Ben Solo again.

  
  


_ "Should I call you Ben now?" Rey asked quietly as they were sitting together in the kitchen of their apartment.  _

_ Rey had moved in, and it was their apartment now - something that blew Kylo's mind sometimes. Several months ago, he wouldn't even have thought that he would have a woman living together with him, let alone his mate. His Omega's voice, however, sounded a bit insecure...  _

_ "Does it bother you, sweetheart?" Kylo pulled her into his lap. _

_ "Not really... I just need time to... get used to it." _

_ "Call me Kylo if you want," he kissed her temple. "But I think that Rey Solo sounds better than Rey Ren." _

_ She looked up at him, her eyes open wide. _

_ "Kylo..." _

_ "I am not proposing," he smiled. "Yet..." _

_ Rey's breathing hitched, and she shifted in his arms. _

_ "But we are mated, so it's sort of a given... I would have proposed to you a million times already, but I don't want to do it while we are still getting used to the new normal," he gestured to the mating scar on the Omega's neck. _

_ "But... It's a... good normal?" Rey sounded so fragile that Kylo immediately felt guilty. _

_ "Of course," he soothed her softly. "And I want you to remember that when I propose." _

_ "Then you probably shouldn't have told me yet," Rey pouted. "You kinda ruined the surprise, didn't you?!" _

_ Kylo laughed at how fast his mate's mood changed nowadays since the mating. Her hormones were still going wild, and Rey's badass attitude was showing more often than not. _

_ "I promise you, I'll blow your mind with the proposal when it's time." _

_ "I hope so..." _

_ "So, you are alright with me changing my name?" _

_ "Yes, of course! How can I not be? Just give me time to get used to it." _

  
  


He needed that time, too, still referring to himself as "Kylo." Tabloids couldn't get used to his new name as well.

For some time, he and Rey were hot news. Paparazzi hunted them, and Kylo knew that his Omega was still shy, seeing their photos taken by the bastards hidden in the bushes. But thankfully, there were not very many of those, so she got used to it.

Still, one of the magazines had just titled them the couple of the month, and Kylo couldn't help but buy a copy to frame the photo from it later. It was a way too cheesy a move for an Alpha, but Kylo's Omega deserved to be praised and cherished, and that photoshoot was terrific.

Kylo looked at it, walking out of their apartment and heading to a small place in Brooklyn.

Today was the day Rey and Finn opened "Ugly Muffin".

  
  


"Ren," Hux still looked uptight, talking to him. Several months had passed since they had brought down Snoke and Kylo had become the CEO of "First Order," but both he and the redhead needed time to adjust after years of rivalry.

Hux worked for a large company now. From what Rey had told Kylo, he had reckoned that the redhead was doing well. Maybe worse than in "First Order," financially-wise, but he seemed happy, having enough time for his private life now. Kylo couldn't believe his eyes, watching Finn and Armitage together. Once, when Hux thought that no one was looking, Kylo had spotted the softest expression on the redhead's face - one that just  _ didn't fit _ it! Kylo had decided to turn away and pretend that he'd imagined it.

"It's Solo," he tried his best to give the Alpha a short smile.

"Oh, of course, I keep forgetting..."

Both Alphas helped their mates with preparing for the "Ugly muffin" opening in their free-time. And Kylo even took several days off (the first in more than a decade) to help Rey when she needed him most. However, most of the coffee shop was prepared by the Omegas, and now Kylo proudly watched Rey, whose face was covered in flour, selling her first muffins.

The place was small, but Kylo had already spoken to his mate about hiring some staff (including a cook) if she eventually wanted to expand. Rey agreed, but she wanted to make everything herself in the beginning. It led to Kylo spending many nights alone in the past month, and he hated it, but the Alpha knew that his Omega would calm down eventually and come back home, finding some balance, so he was giving her time to adjust and helped however he could.

"I miss my mate," surprisingly, it was Hux who voiced Kylo's thoughts.

Kylo hadn't expected the redhead to speak at all, so he didn't even think before stepping into this conversation.

"We have to let them do it after everything that we did to them..."

Hux shrugged.

"And because we... love them," Kylo added, not believing the fact that he was opening to the person, whom he had hated most in the past years.

"I don't know how you do it," Hux shook his head. "If Finn were a woman, I would do everything possible to knock him up and make him stay at home with our children and me."

"Don't even tempt me..."

The two Alphas looked at each other in a sudden understanding.

"I owe Rey too much to be that selfish," Kylo shook his head. "So everything is going to be just as she wants."

"I am starting to understand," Hux sighed heavily. "That once you are mated - it's all about your Omega... And all our Alpha shit goes to hell."

They both laughed at that, but Kylo couldn't agree more.

  
  


_ "Sweetheart?" they were lying in bed together, Kylo rubbing the soft skin on Rey's back.  _

_ "Hm..." _

_ "I was wondering..." _

_ His Omega pulled back, smiling at him. _

_ "Why all the hesitation?" _

_ "Did you honestly forgive me?" he finally asked the question that had been bothering him for ages now. _

_ Rey's smile faded, and Kylo’s mate frowned at him, making the Alpha's heart skip a beat. She was quiet for several minutes that felt like an eternity. _

_ "Well, you know," Rey finally spoke. "Sometimes I remember what you did to me, and it can ruin my mood for the day," Kylo squeezed his mate's hand tightly, but she only smiled weakly at him. _

_ "I'm so sorry, sweetheart..." _

_ "No, don't be," Rey shook her head. "I forgave you long ago, but I think... I think that trust should be earned, you know?" _

_ Kylo nodded. _

_ "But you are doing quite well so far," Rey snorted, breaking the tension. _

_ Kylo pulled her closer into the softest, tenderest kiss. Whatever his mate desired - he would give her. No matter what she asked. _

  
  


The Alphas approached the counter where a small crowd of customers had already gathered. A large banner above it said: "WELCOME TO THE UGLY MUFFIN!!!" Finn was working at the cash register now, and looked a bit frustrated, even though happy.

"Rey!" he yelled. "I need a hand here!"

"It's almost done! I need to fetch muffins from the oven!"

Hux sped up, approaching the counter.

"Need help?" he asked his mate, who hadn't noticed him yet.

"Oh, thank God, you two are here!" Finn huffed, sounding like Armitage and Kylo were late for an appointment he hadn't even set. "Can you both help me pack the muffins for the clients? The aprons are over there," he nodded to his side. "And I have boxes here."

Hux rushed to the aprons, and Kylo couldn't help but follow him.

  
  


He was standing in a fucking yellow apron that had an ugly emoji on it, and he couldn't believe it... 

_ For fuck's sake!!! _

_ "...once you are mated - it's all about your Omega... And all our Alpha shit goes to hell..." _

Kylo fucking knew what the phrase meant now.

"Just look at yourself..." Rey wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, and her scent helped him calm down a bit. Kylo even managed to turn to her, not scowling. "Yellow suits you," the Omega grinned.

The Alpha almost snarled at her but stopped himself.

_ Whatever my mate desires... _

Rey considered him for a second.

"You have no idea how grateful I am," she whispered then, pressing her forehead to his shoulder and immediately making Kylo forget his anger.

"It's okay," he nodded. "What kind of mate would I be if I didn't..." he nodded at the box he was packing at the moment.

"Thank you, Kylo..."

He only kissed her temple.

"However," he sighed. "I won't be able to be here during the weekdays."

"I know," Rey rolled her eyes. "I think I need to hire more staff, after all."

"Start with three people," he nodded. "I can show you how to handle them if you want."

"That would be wonderful," Rey exhaled. "I didn't think that we would have so many customers on our first day."

"Just look at you," Kylo smiled. "My little Omega becoming an independent businesswoman."

"Are you laughing at me?!" Rey poked his arm.

"Not in the slightest."

"I am watching you, you know..." she squinted, walking away.

Rey left, leaving Kylo smiling. He knew that she was happy and was ready to do everything possible to make her feel like that every fucking day.

  
  


Several months had passed, and Kylo tried his best not to interfere with Rey's business. He helped her when she asked and let him, but Kylo's mate did almost everything herself. However, what worried Kylo was the fact that she rarely rested. Rey was in the coffee shop every day, having to prepare muffins. They closed a bit earlier on Sundays, and she had more time to spend at home, but Kylo still missed her badly.

The Alpha, however, knew that he had to let his Omega do whatever she thought best. Kylo, though, felt lonely. It was easier during the days when he was busy with his company. "First Order" was rebranded as "New Order", and was doing great, leaving Kylo (Ben) with a lot of things to accomplish. However, at home he often felt alone.

He and Rey had this bond now, and it wasn't like he missed out on a lot of her life. They texted all the time, but without his woman near, physically, it was so damn hard... 

However, everything changed one day. Once, in late November, Kylo returned home to find Rey crying in their bed, a pile of pillows and blankets all around her.

"Rey?!" Kylo rushed to the bed, grabbing his mate and pulling her closer. "Rey, what's wrong?"

"I..." she sobbed. "I failed, Kylo..."

Her scent wrapped around him, and Kylo realized that it had been becoming more and more intense in the past days. Rey had been taking suppressants to stop her heats while she was working at "Ugly muffin", so Kylo thought that all that scent-changing was just temporary. Now, however, looking at the pile of blankets and pillows, he wasn't so sure anymore...

"Hush, sweet thing," Kylo put Rey on her back and covered her body with his, sucking in her gland and making her back arch.

_ It can't be... _

"What are you talking about, Rey?"

"I failed..."

"What did you fail?"

"YOU!" Rey wailed, leaving Kylo dumbfounded. The Omega was sobbing loudly now, unable to contain her tears.

"Hush, baby," the Alpha murmured, lapping at her neck. "Look at you... So perfect... How could you possibly fail me, doll?"

Rey moaned at his ministrations, but her tears didn't stop.

"I..." she cried. "You..."

"Take a deep breath, little one," Kylo comanded softly, his Alpha knowing exactly what to do to soothe his mate. "Come on, deep breath, Rey."

She followed his command.

"I left you here..." she finally said. "You are always alone, while I am working. We barely see each other, and I know that you hate it..."

"Rey, sweetheart, we talked about this, it's okay and you know it. That's what you need to do. It's temporary..."

"BUT I DON'T WANT IT!"

Kylo froze, giving Rey time to catch her breath. He pulled back a little.

"What are you saying?" he frowned.

"I love 'Ugly muffin', but it's... It's not right!"

"Sweetheart, start-ups take a lot of time and strength to..."

"But it's not what I want! I mean... I want to have my coffee-shop... But I want to be with my family... With you! I miss you!"

She started to cry again, her scent spiking, and Kylo knew only one more way to calm her down.

He pulled down the sweatpants that Rey was wearing, and freed his cock that was already painfully hard (as almost always when she was around) from his trousers. Not even letting Rey understand what he was doing, Kylo entered her deliriously drenched cunt, making the Omega gasp.

"Fuck..." she whispered.

"Better?" Kylo smirked.

"So much better! Fuck..."

"That's what I'm going to do, doll."

She pushed her groin to Kylo's crotch, but he stopped her, knowing that he had to give her time to adjust.

"Not so fast, sweet thing."

Rey nodded, melting in his arm. He could feel her body relaxing, but her tears were there again.

"What if I work too much and you leave me?" she whispered. "What if you don't love me anymore and don't give me pups?..."

Kylo almost laughed out loud at that, getting harder at the same time.

Yes, yes, her heat was near.

"Baby, are you still taking the suppressants?" he asked, kissing the corner of Rey's mouth.

"No... I missed you, and I decided that I don't want to take them any longer. I needed to feel your scent properly..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kylo frowned.

"I wanted to surprise you... When my heat strikes..."

"Sweet thing," he murmured, pressing his lips to her. "I think you are already there..."

"What?! No!"

"Baby, you are worried about me not wanting to give you pups... You didn't want to talk about it for another year or so."

"But I want to have your babies!"

Kylo almost fucked her into the mattress immediately at her words, but stopped himself.

"Doll," he growled. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck a baby into you right now, but we have to discuss it when your mind is clear."

Rey whined under him.

"Sweetheart, are you still taking your other pills?"

Rey nodded, sobbing.

"Good."

Not able to control it any longer, Kylo started to move inside her, his every thrust in the Omega’s tight cunt almost making him come. He fucking had to knot her. 

The Alpha could feel Rey's pussy milking him in so deeply, and his eyes rolled into his skull, his hold on the Omega's body getting tighter.

"So fucking tiny and tight," he groaned. "Fuck, doll. You are fucking delicious... FUCK!"

"Yes, yes!" Rey whined. "FUCK,YES!"

"I'm gonna be putting a baby into you every year," he hissed. "Will be fucking you with your stomach full of my pups!"

"FUCK!!!"

"Just like that, baby, fucking squeeze my cock!"

"YES!!!"

Rey was climaxing while Kylo's knot started to inflate. It was harder and harder for him to move inside her.

"My dirty. Little. Doll! just like that!"

For a second he thought that Rey had fainted, but she quickly returned to herself, moving on the bed with his every thrust.

"I'm gonna fill you up with my cum!"

"Yes!"

He spilled himself inside her, biting Rey's mating gland, and making her climax again, pressing the Omega into the mattress. His orgasm was long and intensive, and he could probably see a small bump on Rey's stomach from the amount of cum he gave her. 

He then licked the blood on Rey's neck clean and pulled her closer.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hm?..."

"I think you are going into heat."

"Yeah..." Rey buried her face in Kylo's chest. "But I am not there yet. Maybe tomorrow."

"I will inform my secretary that I am taking a heat leave. Can Finn cover you?"

"Yeah... And I hate your secretary..."

"What?" Kylo pulled back, looking down at Rey. “Why?”

"She's a woman."

He hadn't laughed that hard in ages.

"Sweetheart," Kylo pulled Rey's face up and kissed his mate's nose. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever said."

Rey growled, curling on his chest again.

"However, when your heat is over, I want you to think about hiring more people, a baker included."

Rey sighed heavily.

"I guess you are right... It's all too much for such a small team. I can teach the baker how to make the muffins... We have too many clients, we are already ready for the expansion..."

"Good," Kylo kissed the crown of her hair.

"Kylo," she suddenly pulled back, looking at him. "I meant it... about the pups... Maybe... Maybe I am more ready now than I was a couple of months ago..."

"We have time, baby," he kissed her softly. "We will discuss it after your heat, but we have time, and I want to marry you before we make a bunch of little Solos."

Rey snorted.

"Okay," she murmured.

Kylo hugged her tightly, imagining their future together. 

The Solos... 

That's what they would be very soon.

_ The End. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: 
> 
> 1) There is NO pregnancy, but there is a dirty conversation that can look like a pregnancy kink. If you don't like it, stop reading at "So fucking tiny and tight," he groaned. "Fuck, doll. You are fucking delicious... FUCK!" and proceed at "Rey was climaxing while Kylo's knot started to inflate. It was harder and harder for him to move inside her."
> 
> 2) There is a heat-induced discussion about having children. If you don't like it, stop reading at "I wanted to surprise you... When my heat strikes..." and proceed at "Rey whined under him". There is also a sentence about it at the very end of the chapter, but it is very short.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: [P_Dunton](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)
> 
> And let me know what you think!


End file.
